Another Lost Soul
by K.D.King
Summary: When Elliot encounters a young girl with a troubled life, no one expects that Christian will be the one to try and help her. But is Christian Grey and all his drama really what a girl this messed up needs to get back on track? Will Jess's presence in his life show Christian the person he can be, is he just compensating for his own childhood, or are Jess and Christian beyond help?
1. Chapter 1

Christian was in the middle of emailing Ana when Andrea notified him that Elliot was on his way up. He glanced at his desk clock and noticed that it was 9.48 in the morning with surprise, he didn't' know that his brother was even aware this time on a Monday morning existed.

Elliot was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a grey waistcoat, his hair messy as always. He looked young and carefree, other than the look of anxiety on his face as he came into the large white office, pacing around slightly as Christian silently watched.

Elliot looked uncomfortable 'Bro, can I have the number for your lawyer?' he nodded but frowned as he scribbled something down on a slip of paper 'you are aware that our father is a lawyer Elliot? Seems to be a lot easier?'. He nodded and sat down on one of the seats on the other side of the desk, looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

'You know Jimmy Howard?' Christian nodded 'you were at high school together? Lanky kid?'. He sighed 'yeah, well it was his stag night on Friday night and we ended up at a strip club in the city... Christian one of the girls can't be more than 16, we left straight away'.

Christian blinked in surprise 'shit, well what were you gonna do about it?'. Elliot shrugged 'I don't know...if she's 16 she should still be with her family surely?'. Christian sat back in his chair 'well, I'd imagine that there's a reason she doesn't live with them, I'll talk to Cooper my lawyer today if you want? See what you can do?'. Elliot nodded, not really listening, deep in thought.

Jessica Radcliffe was 16, but she could probably pass for 18 or 19 without anyone asking questions. She was about 5 foot 5, petite and slim, with long thin legs that seemed to go on forever, long perfectly curly red-brown hair, pale skin and light green eyes.

Classically pretty, fairly intelligent and still a child, Jessica Radcliffe looked out of place in the strip club, walking through the lecherous customers as she made her way into the back to change. As she slowly got changed into practically nothing, she glanced at herself in the mirror, recoiling slightly at the pattern of bruises all over her chest and arms, sighing as she began to cover them in makeup.

Christian had spoken to Cooper immediately after Elliot had left his office; he didn't know whether it was the distress in his brothers eyes and the fact that he was well aware of the path his biological mother's life had probably taken. He really didn't want to see another girl go down the same path.

Later that afternoon, Christian met Elliot at Escala, both of the brothers seeing how distressed the other one looked. 'You haven't got good news have you Christian?'. He shook his head, sighing and running a hand through his hair,

Cooper said he can't do much until we contact child protective services, and before that we've got to prove she's actually underage, and that's not exactly going to be easy is it?'. Elliot started pacing the apartment quickly, clearly deep in thought

'Christian, you've got to see her she's a kid, there's no way she's an adult…we can't just leave her there….how would Ana feel about you going to a strip club?'.

Christian couldn't believe that he'd been persuaded to go and see this girl for himself, Elliot had worn him down over about an hour. It was when he'd gone to talk to Ana and explained the situation that he'd been swayed completely. She was reading in the library room when he'd explained the situation, Elliot hovering behind him and adding points in randomly and trying to be helpful.

Ana had simply smiled slightly, touched his arm and looked at him gently

'it's fine, I trust you, I know you're doing this because of your mother'. He'd been surprised at her reaction and her intuition, but then again she was constantly surprising him every day.

Christian had been to places like this before, though the ones he'd been to obviously involved a lot more leather, whips and chains- but he didn't mention that to Elliot, instead sloping through the dimly lit strip club behind his brother. There was a fair amount of people in there, which Christian was grateful for; it meant they stuck out less.

The place was fairly large, with three girls dancing in various stages of undress at once, spread across the whole place. There was a bar at one end with a few overweight men with beers who were staring at the girls openly. Christian barely registered the half-naked girls, glancing at Elliot and muttering under his breath 'is that the manager?'.

Elliot followed his line of sight and half shrugged 'I'd assume so'. The man was tall, thin, ashen skinned, greasy looking and he had dark eyes and was staring at the girls as he slowly smoked a cigarette, clearly the smoke detectors didn't work. 'Where's this girl then?'.

They glanced around at the dancers and the two girls who were serving drinks but they all looked above age anyway, and Elliot shook his head, voice quiet as he leant his head towards his brother 'I don't know, she's small, with red hair, you can't really miss her, everyone else here seems to be brunette or blonde'

Christian nodded and Elliot's phone bleeped 'shit, it's the contractor, I've got to take this, I'll be out the front, keep an eye out for her'.

Christian disappeared into the shadows as Elliot left, leaving him to look around at the people in the club, they were basically everything he despised in certain people. It was as he turned his nose up at a middle aged man with a wedding ring slipping several twenty dollar bills into one of the girls thongs that he spotted a flash of red hair.

It was in a corridor off from the main area, though he could see it from where he stood. It clearly led to the changing rooms, a huge bouncer standing at the top of it. Behind the man Christian could see a younger man of about 3o, tall, well built and tanned; though the first thing he noticed was the fact he had a girl pushed up against the opposite wall. She was at arm's length, his fingers digging into her bare shoulders.

She was petite, a mass of long red-brown hair identifying her as the girl to Christian before he even saw her properly as she turned slightly. There was no question in his mind that she was under 18. She was dressed in a pain of skinny jeans and a black zip up hoody, which was open and showed a slim body and black bra, but also a spattering or dark bruises over her body.

The man said something to her and she dutifully nodded, zipped the jumper up and slipped through the crowd, leaving through a side exit.

Christian hurried after the leggy red head, who was putting up her hood, though it wasn't going to do much against the heavy rain as it was just a black hoody, and wasn't even waterproof.

'Hey!' she turned around and looked incredibly wary, looking over him and keeping a distance between them 'I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I just…I want to help you, okay?. She didn't exactly look reassured but she was now meeting his eyes and looked less terrified of him. 'You know what, I know about men like you, what makes you think I need 'saving'? Eh? I'm doing fine by myself'.

She turned away and he hurried in front of her, both completely soaked to the bone now

'Look, I know, alright, I know you're underage'. Her eyes widened '…You know nothing about me'. Christian nodded 'you're right, but I do know that you're a kid who's taking her clothes off for men to get by, and it's only going to get worse, there are some terrible people out there…people that won't be trying to help you'.

She swallowed 'why are you doing this?' Christian sighed 'you remind me of my mother- she died of a drug overdose and her pimp nearly killed me afterwards'. He saw how wide her eyes had gotten, clearly fearful 'I'm not a prostitute'.

'Not now, when the bills start to pile up and ends don't meet anymore, you'll have to do something…you're obviously not in school, what else can you do? Look, I just want to help. What's your name?'.

There was a long pause before she finally replied 'Jessica Radcliffe, look, please, I can't do this here, I need to be back soon or they'll start asking questions'. He nodded and quickly took out a business card from his wallet, using a pen from his jacket pocket to write his personal mobile number on the back.

'Any time, call me, okay? I want to help and I've got people that can protect you if you need it, my names Christian by the way'. She nodded and glanced back at the club, where the side door was open and the tall, greasy looking man he'd assumed was the manager was standing with a cigarette, beckoning her back over. Jessica nodded at him, slipping the card into her pocket 'Thanks, I have to go'.

Christian knew he was powerless to do anything else until she called him, and despite the worry and concern they both had, Elliot and Christian drove back home in complete silence.

Christian answered his phone at about 4am, sighing at the interrupted sleep. Ana was sleeping steadily beside him and it meant he'd actually had a proper night's sleep for once, no nightmares interrupting him.

'Mum? What's wrong?' At the end of the line Grace sounded worried 'Christian, there's a girl that's come into the hospital, she's in a**_really_** bad way so they gave her to me as a patient...Christian she had your number in a pocket- we found it when we had to search for who she was, we still don't know'.

Christian felt his blood run absolutely stone cold 'her names Jessica Radcliffe, I tried to help her, I'll be there as soon as I can- call Elliot too, Mum, don't let any visitors in to see her'. Without explaining any further, he hung up and got straight out of bed.

* * *

Let me know what you think x


	2. Chapter 2

_Yet another very long chapter, I don't know why I did this all as one to be honest. I'll be updating my other Fanfics tonight hopefully._

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Grace was standing with a medical file in her hands, talking to Ana, Christian, Elliot and Taylor; all of them looking tired and anxious, standing next to the window partition into Jess's room.

'Jessica Alyssa Radliffe-Cole, 16 years old, been in an out of care for years...she's currently listed as a runaway from a care home...' Grace glanced over back into the room, eyes full of sadness

'...three broken fingers, a cracked rib, a black eye, lost two teeth, her lip had to be stitched back up, three more sets of stitches over her body, she's covered in bruises and there are a fair few old injuries, let's just say this isn't the first time the poor girl has been in hospital with these types of injuries'.

Grace glanced over again in to the room and the other four all followed her line of sight through the window into the hospital room.

She was lying on the bed, tubes and wires snaking over her body, which was basically black and blue, her arms lying on the white sheets. Her hand was in a splint with bandages over it, one of her closed eyes was heavily blackened, and she had a tube down her throat.

What Christian saw immediately was the scratches all over her arms and slightly on her face. He glanced at his mother 'Where are the scratches from?'.

She sighed and shook her head 'it's called road rash, it's caused when someone falls against the road, the friction causes those marks…they dropped her off outside the hospital, they probably thought she was dead'.

Elliot looked physically sick 'They beat a sixteen year old girl, thought she was dead and then dumped her on the street in front of the hospital?'. Grace nodded and Elliot took a deep, steadying breath

'I need a drink, Ana?'. She nodded and followed him down to the canteen area, Taylor excusing himself and moving off, leaving Christian with his mother.

'Mum…this is my fault' she looked confused 'what do you mean?'. 'They saw me talking to her, they probably knew what I was doing…I was trying to help her…Me and Elliot tried to help her and she ends up like this…it's my fault'.

Grace tipped her sons face towards her, noticing that he was too distressed to flinch at the contact, her eyes were serious and staring at him

'Christian, this is not your fault, this poor girl has been through more than most people could manage in a life time, at least she's here, she's safe now. You've got to make sure you don't blame yours-'.

Grace was cut off by a coughing, spluttering noise from inside the room, moving quickly into the hospital room.

Jess opened her eyes slowly and was coughing and spluttering against her breathing tube, looking panicked. Grace stood over her 'no, no, stop, it was to help you breathe, stay calm'.

They could hear how fast her heart rate was on the machine and Christian leant over her too 'Jessica, it's me, Christian, we met before, remember?'.

She nodded ever so slightly and he nodded back encouragingly 'okay, this is my mother, she's your doctor, you need to calm down, your heart is going very fast and when you do, she can take out the tube in your throat'.

Jess gripped Christian's hand suddenly as the tube was removed, retching slightly after. She glanced at her hand and immediately let go of Christian's, looking confused and disorientated.

Her voice was cracked and quiet 'I…what happened?'. Grace smiled kindly 'you were attacked, but you're safe now, okay? No one can hurt you here; my two sons have been worried about you. You're lucky you've got them behind you, Jessica, you are safe, okay, but you need to rest now, we won't let anyone hurt you again'.

Jess nodded vaguely and within a minute, she was fast asleep.

Hours later, Jess half woke up and glanced over sleepily at the chair beside her bed, seeing Christian reading a newspaper 'you're still here?'. Her voice was quiet and croaky but he nodded, glancing up 'of course I am, I'm staying here'.

She looked relieved and nodded, drifting off again in complete exhaustion.

She slept for close on two days on and off, only waking up intermittently, sometimes looking a little worried and then simply falling back to sleep, looking relieved when she'd seen Christian or Elliot, one of them always beside her, typing on a laptop or snoozing beside her.

Grace assumed she was suffering complete exhaustion, she had run away from care yet again about five months before, and since then she'd broken several fingers. Her x ray had brought up a plethora of old, healing injuries along with the ones she had now.

Grace was talking to Christian and Elliot in her office a few days later whilst Ana was on her way from work.

'She is healing well, which isn't surprising for a girl with her medical history, it reads like a woman who's been in a decade long domestic abuse situation, it's awful'.

Elliot nodded, sighing 'poor girl never really had a chance did she?'. Grace half shook her head 'I don't really want to contact Child Services until she is better healed, judging by the amount of times she has run away from care homes, them getting involved is only going to make things worse in her recovery'.

Christian sighed 'so a care home is where she's heading? There's no one to take her in?'. Grave shook her head 'I haven't read all her file yet but from the sounds of it no, she's got another two years in the care system'.

Jess woke up again and found herself alone in the big white room. She didn't like that she was alone, and felt herself start to panic slightly, hearing her heartbeat increase on the machine she was attached to. It was as she looked over herself and her broken, beaten body covered in wires that she really began to panic.

This was a private room...how the hell was she going to pay for this? And she had nowhere to go, she literally didn't have a single person that she could turn to in the whole world.

Stiffly and uncomfortably, Jess pulled the wires out from her hand, and the pads off her chest, wincing as she moved her bruised body and swung her legs out of the bed.

Jess was glad that she'd not been given a hospital gown that showed off her arse, and swiftly pulled on the purple dressing gown that was slung over a nearby chair.

She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to leave.

Feeling stiff, achy and sore, Jess began to wander down the corridor slowly, trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible, not meeting the eyes of any of the doctors, nurses, visitors or other patients. She was walking with a limp, her side incredibly sore and she assumed she had cracked a rib or something.

Jess wasn't even aware that she passed Grace's office with the huge window, not even aware that Christian, Grace and Elliot were in there. It was when she got a little further down the corridor and she turned absently to look to her left that she suddenly stopped.

It was a window in front of a dark room, which meant the glass acted as a mirror, showing the 16 year old just how battered and bruised she was, the stitches, busted lip, swollen cheek and black eye making her knees go weak.

All of the memories of the brutal attack by Colin- the strip club manager- and two of his flunkies came rushing back to Jess, remembering it in patches and flashes, right up until the point where she had passed out from the pain.

Jess collapsed and felt someone take her weight, stopping her from hitting the floor. She tried to speak but a voice in her ear soothed her 'it's okay, Jess it's okay'.

She recognized the voice and felt herself relax a little, letting Christian scoop her into his arms with ease. She looked lost and tired as he marched with her back into her hospital room, where Elliot and Grace were still, as Christian was the only one of them that had seen Jess go past.

'She was halfway down the corridor, she collapsed'. Grace looked worried 'well after several days not using your legs, it can be hard to suddenly literally run before you can walk'. Christian nodded 'is she able to leave the hospital yet?'.

Grace nodded 'technically, but I'm waiting a few days before I call Child Protection Services'. All three Grey's saw the panic in her eyes at those words and in Christian's arms she began to squirm, trying to get out of them.

He completely ignored her and shook his head 'no, she's not going back there, look at her, there's a reason to run away this many times...Can't she stay with us?'.

Elliot glanced up 'I've got space'. Christian shook his head 'you're going to Tacoma on Wednesday...Jess can stay with me for a few days, I've got Taylor, Gail and Ana...she can stay with me'.

If Elliot and Grace were surprised about Christian's offer, it was nothing compared to how shocked he was with himself. He might not do hearts and flowers for Ana, but he definitely had a heart.

* * *

_Let me know what you think _

_x_


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy x

Ana was surprisingly okay with the idea of a sixteen year old girl staying with them for a few days.

Technically Ana wasn't even living with him, though he couldn't actually remember the last time she had gone back to her own apartment.

Grace had spoken to Jess for a long time, making sure she was okay with the idea of staying at Christian's. She'd vaguely agreed and it was clear that Christian was someone she trusted, and she'd be okay to stay there for a few nights.

She was still shell shocked from seeing her injuries, changing slowly into some clothes that Taylor had brought somehow from a shop nearby.

Even Christian didn't question how Taylor had brought three or four tops, a pair of jeans and some pyjama shorts that all fit Jess perfectly, despite the fact it was the middle of the night.

She gingerly changed into the dark grey jeans and the black long sleeved top before following Christian, Ana and Taylor out to the car park. Jess was silent, looking towards the floor and not at any of them, the three adults all noticed however that she stayed close to Christian, practically glued to his side through the whole walk.

They all knew why, she felt uncomfortable outside of the hospital and trusted Christian implicitly.

At the car, Jess caught a sight of herself and all the bruises and cuts in the window. Seeing her falter, Taylor placed a hand gently on her back, voice comforting 'it'll heal, you'll move on from this'.

She nodded and sat awkwardly in the back next to Christian, staring vacantly out of the window.

At Escala, Jess still said nothing, walking slowly up to the elevator, looking at the ground pointedly. She looked physically ill when she walked into Christian's apartment, which Ana was confused about.

When she had first seen it, she'd been amazed with her jaw on the floor, Jess however looked like she was going to vomit, any colour that had been in her face well and truly gone.

'Jess?...are you okay?' she shook her head, glancing around at the impressive surroundings, her voice quiet 'I can't stay here, this place isn't for people like me'. Despite himself Christian rolled his eyes 'we aren't as different as you seem to think, do stop complaining. You can have the white and green room, it's got an en suite, I'll have some things brought to you in the morning'.

Jess was exhausted and once Christian and Ana had left her in enormous bedroom which was decorated with white and a fresh grassy green colour, she changed into the pyjamas Taylor had brought for her and was asleep within minutes.

Jess was awake before 6 in the morning, unsure of what she was supposed to do with herself. She didn't want to go into the bathroom or stay in her bedroom incase she got another accidental look in a mirror at her injuries, every time the memory was worse.

Instead, she got out of bed quickly and glanced around, not knowing what to do with herself. After a minute she decided to put her bra back on underneath her pyjamas and go out into the apartment.

She didn't really think that she would encounter anyone this early in the morning so didn't put on a dressing gown over her very short black shorts and the grey vest top that she'd slept in.

Jess was literally gaping at the apartment as she moved through, in awe at every piece of art, all the huge arrangements of flowers and the enormous tv, the clearly expensive sofas, the beautiful glass coffee table and the huge array of old, leather bound books everywhere.

As Jess wandered into the main room she muttered 'holy shit...' as she saw the enormous living room area and the open plan kitchen area also.

The woman standing in the kitchen making coffee smiled widely when she saw her 'you must be Jess, I must say I'm surprised to see you up this early'.

She blinked in surprise and said nothing 'My names Gail-'. Jess looked like something had clicked

'oh- yes, Christian told me that you're the one that makes everything work around here'. Gail laughed 'yes, I think he's probably right. Would you like some breakfast dear?'.

Jess bit her lip 'um, no thanks, I think i'll pass, I -'. Gail's stern look cut her off

'Grace, Elliot and Christian Grey have all given me instructions to make sure you heal properly, if any of them find out I've let you miss the most important meal of the day, I'll have the three of them to deal with. What do you want to eat?'.

Jess blinked in surprise and shrugged 'anythings better than hospital food'. Gail looked thrilled and set to work, turning the radio on and opening the fridge.

Three quarters of an hour later, Christian and Ana came into the main room. Ana was dressed in a pencil skirt with a blue silk blouse and looked in a hurry, whilst Christian was in a pair of dark jeans and a white top, looking far more carefree.

Ana smiled at Jess, talking quickly 'hi, sorry, I've got to get to work- I've got a morning meeting and I'm already late leaving'. Gail handed her a muffin and a bag of lunch. 'Thanks, you're a life saver- I'll see you later Jess'. Christian kissed her quickly and Ana tottered off as fast as she could in her heels, late for work.

Christian turned and smiled slightly down at Jess and the two empty plates in front of her. 'Looks like you've enjoyed your morning'. She paled 'I, uh, Gail told me to eat something and-'. He held up a hand to stop her 'I wasn't having a go, frankly I think you're much too thin anyway, so I'll make sure Gail feeds you well'.

Jess said she was going to go back to sleep for a while and Christian had a few hours of business to attend to in his study, saying he'd wake her up for lunch. He'd chosen to work from home, not thinking it fair to leave Jess alone.

The first few calls were business and to his brother, he then called his father and his lawyer Cooper.

Christian was finishing up a conference call with Cooper in his study when he heard the gentle, light tones of classical music filling the apartment. A little confused, he followed the source of the music to the piano, where he was surprised to see Jess, who was playing a sweet, melodic tune that was somehow very uplifting. She'd done a long side plait in her long red hair, her side fringe down, and she was dressed again in the dark grey jeans and a purple vest top.

'That's a lovely piece, what is it?'. Jess dropped her hands and looked around at him like a guilty child, looking terrified 'I-um-it was open, and I just played- I don't know why- sorry'.

Christian waved a hand 'god no, it's fine, seriously you need to calm down sometimes Jessica. What piece was it?'. She looked surprised 'oh...I came up with it'. Christian blinked 'well I'm impressed, where did you learn?'.

She sighed 'A care home, one of the kids had a keyboard and taught me, I know it's not the same thing but I worked a few hours a week in a music shop a while ago, the owner let me mess around on the instruments'.

Christian smiled slightly 'well, play as much as you want. I always find it helps clear my head'. Jess nodded absently, running her fingers over the keys lightly.

Over lunch it was just the two of them, Gail had prepared a cous cous dish and left them to eat it alone at the breakfast bar. Christian sighed 'right...Jess...the thing is...I know you don't want to talk about what happened to you yet but do you want to get the police involved?'.

She shook her head, taking a forkful of food and looking thoughtful for a while. 'I'm not ready to talk about what they did...the hospital have photos...I just can't, you know, I can't talk about it'.

Christian sighed 'trust me, I understand that feeling more than you'd think'.

'Christian? I need to go back to my apartment at some point...all my things are there, everything I own. I mean, it's not much but it's my stuff'. Christian nodded 'I don't want you going there incase something happens, Taylor, Ryan and Sawyer can go if that's okay?'.

She nodded and they continued to eat until Jess spoke again 'thank you, by the way...you've done more for me than you needed to'. He waved a hand 'you don't need to thank me'.

'No, I do, you're the first person who's given a shit about me, and we're not even family. Someone like you could loose a lot from taking in a person like me'. He shook his head 'I think everyone deserves a second chance, god knows Ana's given me more than a few'.

It was at this point that Christian pulled a few sheets of folded paper out of his jeans pocket, looking a little awkward. 'Look, Jess, the thing is, someone in my position in my line of work could stand to lose a lot of you went to the press about my personal life. I'm not saying you would, but I'd feel comfortable if I knew for definite'.

He handed over a pen and the sheets of paper 'It's a form saying you won't go to the press, basically'. He was about to continue when she signed her name quickly on the last sheet.

Christian blinked in surprise 'aren't you going to even read it first?' she shrugged 'I haven't really got anything to sign away have I? I don't stand to lose anything'.

He sighed 'can you at least read it please, my fathers a lawyer, he'd kill me if he knew I'd let you blindly sign it'.'

Jess nodded slightly and he watched as her eyes moved incredibly slowly across the page, looking confused and going back to some words again. Christian ran a hand through his hair 'you don't have to do it so in depth Jess, I'm not trying to trip you up here'.

She nodded absently and then it dawned on Christian what was happening

'Jess...you can read can't you?'.

She didn't say anything, looking absolutely ashamed and embarrassed, hot angry tears in her eyes. Christian looked furious and she muttered an apology quietly, making Christian look shocked

'I'm not angry at you! For gods sake Jess it's not your fault! I'm annoyed that someone's let you get to 16 like this!'.

She swallowed 'I can read...just not very...well'.

She didn't know what to say, a little shocked by Christian's evident anger 'look, Jess, I don't know how long you'll be staying with me- if I had the decision you'd never go back into care- but I'm getting a tutor in tomorrow morning for you, okay?'. She nodded and looked a little calmed down.

The next morning Alex Gill dutifully turned up at Escala. He had tutored many of Washington State's most privileged children, and Christian knew him from when he'd employed him recently to tutor Taylor's daughter Sophie before a school entrance exam.

Christian was livid with the school and care systems that had failed the pretty, sharp witted teenager that he had taken in, but knew that Alex was probably the best person to put his trust in.

Alex was only two years younger than Christian and had graduated three years early from Harvard, and was fluent in three languages. Despite being the A-typical nerd all round, Alex was fairly attractive, with messy black hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a tall, athletic figure; he was also however, incredibly laid back, which made him very likeable.

After a few hours, Alex came into Christian's study 'Christian?' he nodded and Alex came further in, sitting down opposite him.

'So, Jess...Well she's smart, I can tell you that. She might not be able to read very fluently but verbally she's well above her years, her writing isn't terrible either. She's very, very self deprecating, I'd assume she's never had much positive encouragement over the years to be honest. Musically she's also very talented, I'm not easily impressed as you know, but she's got a very natural ability'.

Christian leant back in his chair 'so you think you can help her?'.

Alex nodded 'I'm sure I can work my magic. If I was going to tutor her though I'd want to focus on a broad range of subjects, she's clearly missed out a lot of things both academically and generally, things like art and music should be studied in her case definitely. With one to one tuition even if it's only a few days a week you can see a huge improvement'.

Christian nodded, thinking deeply.

'She's very keen to make you proud of her Christian, that much was very clear'. Christian felt his heart swell, being reminded of how he himself had been when he'd first come to the Grey house as a child, maybe he had a bigger heart than he thought.

Let me know where you want this to go. Jess gets a romantic interest/runs away/is taken back into care/goes missing/none of the above (then tell me what you want lol). I've already mapped out the next few chapters though.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading x


	4. Chapter 4

_Enjoy x _

* * *

The next day Jess was firmly sat at the huge piano for hours, completely lost in the music until Alex came over at about two O'clock.

He was similarly lost in the music for a few minutes, watching her play from the doorway for a while before he coughed and she stopped.

'You've got a natural talent there, you'll be the one teaching _me_ soon enough'. She grinned, blushing slightly and following him into the main room.

Alex was smiling slightly, he could tell from the grin on her face that Jess was really not used to any type of positive comments aimed her way. They sat down and Alex sat beside her, pulling out a huge pile of books, pads and study books.

Alex worked slowly and methodically with Jess, who was incredibly willing to learn.

She wasn't dumb by any means, she was clearly a very bright girl who had been stuck in a terrible set of circumstances.

They worked until the early evening when Alex had to leave, though he left her with a fair amount of exercise books, knowing that she'd probably spend the rest of the night filling them in.

At dinner, Jess looked much happier than all the previous days, not even phased by seeing her injuries in the huge mirror in the dining room.

Elliot was over for dinner, sitting at the table with Ana, Jess and Christian. She looked generally fairly happy, eating the huge roast beef dinner fairly quickly, looking as if she hadn't eaten for week.

Elliot smirked slightly at his brother, glad to see that she was eating well and looked much better and happier than before.

'So, Jess, I saw you were powering through the text books earlier, is Alex a good tutor?'. She nodded, sipping her water 'Yeah, well I'm so far behind that it's like teaching a child really'. Her voice was bitter and Elliot snorted

'Don't feel down on yourself, against Alex I think even Christian would look uneducated, I didn't make it to College, as long as you work hard, you'll be okay'.

Jess looked appeased and continued eating, looking much happier again.

Elliot left after the meal and Ana got a call from her mother, walking into the bedroom to take it.

Jess looked a little lost and went out onto the balcony, staring out at the twinkling lights of Seattle with a pensive look on her face. Christian joined her a few minutes later 'Aren't you cold?'.

She shook her head 'I take my clothes off for money Christian, I'm used to the cold'.

He looked sad and shook his head with a sigh 'You don't have to…not any more…if that's what you want?' Jess looked up with confusion 'What do you mean?'.

Christian sighed 'I've got in contact with Child Protective Services -well my lawyer and my father have on my behalf- and they're going to push through some paperwork to allow me to foster you...if that's what you want?'. Sheepishly, Jess nodded and blushed a little.

Christian was literally beaming, a huge, genuine, megawatt smile on his face 'thank god, I thought you were going to say no there for a minute'.

Jess laughed lightly 'yeah, because I'd much rather be back in care'. Luckily he understood sarcasm, though when Christian sat down opposite her, his expression was wary.

'So...if you stay here I want you seeing Alex on a regular basis, you'll catch up quickly with one on one tuition, and I also want you to see a psychiatrist'.

Jess looked up sharply, eyes wide 'No'. Christian blinked in surprise 'why are you so against it?'. She rolled her eyes

'because they're overpaid, over qualified idiots who just want to tell me that I'm messed up because of my parents, well thanks a lot- I already knew that'.

Christian felt a smile tug at his lips 'yes, well, I think John will enjoy talking to you- he likes a challenge'.

* * *

_Let me know what you think x_


	5. Chapter 5

_Enjoy x _

* * *

Jess was scheduled in to see John Flynn the next morning, though she wasn't particularly happy about the decision, grumbling about it under her breath through her breakfast, which was a stack of pancakes that Gail had made for her. Christian had more or less ignored her comments, smiling slightly with amusement.

As Christian was getting ready to take her, Jess was sat in her grey jeans and a blue long line best top, sat with her hair down and looking annoyed as she tapped her fingers on the edge of the leather sofa

'This won't be painful Jess, he's not a bad guy, you'll probably like him'. She simply scoffed and shook her head 'I'd doubt it, can we just get this over please?'.

John Flynn was intrigued to say the least, very much looking forward to seeing this girl that Christian and Elliot had essentially 'saved'. The very fact that Christian Grey had voluntarily allowed someone into his life who wasn't a member of his staff –or Ana- just confused and fascinated the psychiatrist.

John looked up as Christian entered his office, wearing a casual white shirt with the top two buttons undone and black suit trousers, looking like he'd walked straight out of a fashion magazine.

Christian shook John's hand 'John, this is Jessica Radcliffe-Cole, Jess, this is John'. The handshake she gave him before sitting heavily into a chair was hardly enthusiastic.

John nodded 'do you want Christian to step outside or are you okay with him being here?'. She shrugged 'I don't really care to be honest, he can stay if he wants'.

Christian rolled his eyes and sat down next to her on another one of the plush leather armchair style chairs.

John leant forward across his desk 'so, what do you want to talk about Jess?'.

She sighed, sitting back in the chair and looking bored already 'I don't know, you obviously want to ask me about my family and stuff, this isn't the first time I've been in one of these chairs'.

John smiled slightly, looking amused 'well, let's start there then. What can you tell me about your parents? I know you've spent some time in care'.

'My parents? Interesting tem you've used for them there John, I think 'parents' insinuates a certain level of care doesn't it'. Her voice was icy and she looked annoyed, jaw tight as she glanced away from both the men in the room.

'So, you don't get on with them, that much is obvious, do you want to elaborate a little?'.

'My Dad is Lieutenant Commander James Radcliffe, he's in the British Navy. He's tried over the years but he doesn't get the time off much. He offered to have me go live with him in the UK but I'd be on a military base on my own when I wasn't packed off to boarding school. Admittedly he's sent me money from time to time but he doesn't really contact me much…after he found out about, uh, what happened- he visited once, that's it'.

Christian was about to ask questions but Jess continued speaking

'Well my mum gave birth to me then fucked off; by the time she came back I was already placed in care. Hailey Cole has never put me above her booze and whatever the drug of the month is. That bitch has had me in and out of her life when it suited her most. She let me stay with her on and off over the years- all I wanted was a parent and yet she threw me out over and over and over again, my mum threw me back out again after I-…she didn't want me any more'.

Christian leant forward slightly 'Why? What happened?'. Jess swallowed, hands clasped tightly, tears forming in her eyes as she blinked furiously to try and keep them at bay, looking out of the window pointedly. 'I don't want to talk about it, okay, please can we just…not talk about that'.

Flynn nodded 'of course, what do you want to talk about?'. Jess quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeves and sighed 'anything but that'.

Christian and Flynn met eyes and John continued 'okay, well, why did you run away from your care home, multiple times in fact'.

Jess shrugged 'no one gave a shit about me in most of them, why should I stay? My whole life I've been an inconvenience to people. And then I decided to leave and never come back, the last time I knew it was my last chance. It was leave or be thrown out'.

John frowned 'why? What changed?'.

Jess opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, looking sad, her voice quiet 'I really don't want to have this conversation with you today, I'm sorry- I know you're trying to help but I'm just beyond help, alright?'.

Without another word Jess stood up and left the room quickly, walking directly out of the office.

Christian followed her out into the street, barely able to keep up with her. Jess was effectively power walking, not quite running but her long legs were striding quickly through the crowds of Seattle.

He hurried to catch up with her, calling her name for several blocks as she weaved between the crowds.

Christian eventually caught up with her, spotting Taylor and Ryan moving not far behind them; clearly having spotted them leave Flynn's office.

Christian caught Jess's arm and turned her around to face him, seeing the angry tears in her eyes and the despairing look she had.

'Jess, what the hell is going on? Please, talk to me, I want to help you, you need to tell me what happened'.

Jess and Christian were standing in the middle of a busy moving street of people, most people just moving around them or glancing quickly at Jess's facial injuries.

She opened her mouth to speak 'Christian…look when I was-'. A loud shout from across the street made Jess look up sharply.

Jess paled and suddenly, without any warning she was running away. Christian looked around quickly and saw a group of three men sprinting after her, recognizing one as the manager from the Strip club.

By the time he's registered what had happened, Jade was off like a rocket, running surprisingly fast down the street, the men following her only speeding up behind her.

* * *

_Anyone guess what happened? /what's wrong?_

_Please review and let me know what you think_

_x_


	6. Chapter 6

_Enjoy x _

* * *

Taylor, Ryan and Christian were running at full speed down the street, which was full of people. It was still early in the day and most people were still on their way to work.

Jess was running so quickly that she fell heavily to the ground as she rounded a corner, going into an alleyway between two main streets.

Her jeans were torn and her knee itself was cut open badly, bloody quickly seeping down the dark grey jeans as she continued running, not even looking behind her as she did.

Taylor was shouting at Sawyer through his phone as he run, telling him to get out of the car and come fucking help them.

The men were shocked at how quickly the skinny little girl could run, and how well she clearly knew the streets of Seattle. She was being followed at an almost equal pace by the men who were chasing her.

She didn't even know if Christian had any idea of what was going on but she really didn't have the time to care.

If they caught her, they would kill her. That much she knew for sure, running at full pelt despite the splitting pain in her bleeding knee, which was shooting pain up and down her leg, and she was well aware that it was a very bad injury.

Jess was running so hard and fast that her lungs were screaming out for more air as she weaved in and out of cars, people, streets and buildings.

Sawyer had heard the call out and had literally sprinted from the car to the rough area where Taylor had indicated they were heading.

Jess whipped her head around and saw just how close one of the men were to her.

She turned suddenly and ran across a busy street, barely dodging cars as she headed towards a junction.

Sawyer, Ryan and Taylor all guessed where she was headed and broke off, hurrying towards an alleyway that they knew she'd head down, as the street she was going towards was shut off halfway down.

Christian was right next to them, hurrying up the alleyway just in time.

Christian caught Jess in his arms as she ran around the corner of the building, a wild, scared look in her eyes and he could see that she looked absolutely terrified.

As he held her against him, Christian could feel how fast her heartbeat was, and saw Taylor, Ryan and Sawyer appearing at the end of the alley, blocking him and Jess off from the three men, who were looking absolutely livid and breathing heavily.

The tallest one looked past the three bodyguards and glared at her

'You little bitch, you're like some fucking street rat, you can't stay away from us forever, it's only a matter of time'. Jess was breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath 'fuck off, leave me the fuck alone'.

There was a collective sneer from them all 'you're my money maker, you little bitch. You're never getting away from us, alright?'..

Christian nodded at Taylor, telling him something with no words, turning Jess away and pulling her down the alleyway, back away from the three men who'd followed her. Someone called after her

'Hey Jess, I'll tell Marcus you said hello'.

Jess didn't say anything or even turn around at this, though Christian glanced down and noticed her skin was deathly pale and her hands were shaking wildly, and her eyes were lidded and vacant.

Christian glanced back briefly, seeing that Sawyer, Taylor and Ryan were probably about to beat the shit out of the three men in front of them, keeping a physical barrier between them.

Christian placed a hand on her upper back and swiftly guided Jess out of the alleyway, noticing the fact she was limping slightly, taking her out onto a busy street that he knew well.

Christian quickly walked her down and into the car park a block or two away, putting her straight into the black car, closing the door and getting in the driver's side quickly.

It was only when they were safely in the car that Jess suddenly burst into tears, physically shaking.

Christian blinked and didn't even think before he pulled her across the middle and held her close, letting her cry into his chest, not even flinching at the contact against him.

Her voice was quiet and hoarse 'thank you….thank you Christian'.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think x _


	7. Chapter 7

_Enjoy, thanks for the interest _

_x_

* * *

Grace had been called almost immediately when they got back.

Jess had shut down completely after she'd stopped crying. After that she hadn't said a word, shutting down and saying nothing.

She'd stared vacantly out the front of the car as Christian had drove, and at Escala she had shrugged off his offer of help, limping slowly up to the elevator as he trailed behind her.

Jess had limped slowly and painfully through the apartment, going into her huge green and white bedroom, lying down exhaustedly on the bed, holding her leg in crippling pain.

Grace arrived with Carrick fairly quickly, Grace walking off to find Jess in her bedroom to examine her knee.

Christian was sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees, leant forward with his fingers steepled under his chin and looking deep in thought as Carrick sat opposite him on the sofa,

'Son, where are Taylor and the others?'. He looked up dazedly 'uh…I don't know…I wanted to get her back…I don't even know where they are at the moment'.

Carrick glanced over his son 'You need to stop blaming yourself Christian, you saved her today, and at some point she will start to believe that you, Taylor and the others are able to protect her…she's safe with you…just give her time'.

Christian glanced up, sighing 'she's just a kid, Dad…she's so sad and so angry, I can't let her just go back into care or back with those men…those men who made a child take her clothes off for money and nearly killed her today…'.

Carrick didn't say anything and Christian continued 'I can't let her go, Dad…at this rate the only place she is going is where my mother ended up'.

It wasn't long after that Grace came back into the main room, pulling off a pair of medical gloves, looking over at the two men.

'Her knee is pretty bad, I don't think there's any damage to the bone, which is good. The damage is pretty severe though, you can almost see the bone through the wound. I've bandaged it up but she'll be limping for quite a while, get her some crutches and make sure Jess keeps weight off the injured leg for as long as possible. I'll clean it and check the stitches as often as possible'.

With a sigh, Grace sat down opposite him. 'I've told her to get some sleep, I think she was a bit shook up still but it looks like there was no physical or lasting damage, she'll definitely need counselling though'

Christian nodded, not fully listening 'yeah…I've already got her some, that's where we were before this all happened'.

Carrick nodded and sighed 'I'll let her sleep for now, contact social services in the morning-they won't like this'.

Christian cut him off, shaking his head 'no, no, she'll stay here. That's what you'll tell them in the morning, she stays here. Until the fostering documents are put through, she stays here'.

Carrick and Grace glanced at each other 'Christian…are you sure?'. He nodded 'if she still wants, then she'll stay here…She cried into me today, and I didn't flinch, I didn't push her back, I didn't even realise till later, that's got to mean something…surely?'

Hours later, Jess woke up, covered in a cold sweat, breathing heavily and her heart racing. After a few seconds she remembered where she was and began to calm down. She felt stiff and uncomfortable and tried to swing her legs out of the bed, forgetting the knee injury.

The pain up her leg was crippling and she fell sharply, falling heavily onto the desk beside her. She glanced down, forgetting she'd changed into her pyjama shorts and seeing the heavily bandaged section of her leg and groaning in pain as she righted herself.

Jess grabbed her blanket from the bed and limped slowly out into the empty main room.

Ana had come home early from work after Christian rang her to explain what had happened. Christian was on the phone to his lawyer in his study as Ana woke up from a nap, wandering out into the main room to get a drink.

She saw that Jess was sitting shivering on the sofa, a blanket draped around her as she stared forward. Ana sat on the small coffee table just in front of her, forcing Jess to look at her.

Ana's voice was quiet and soft 'Jess…Ryan and Christian have told me what happened today. The men, they were from the Club weren't they?'. Jess nodded, looking distant and Ana continued, taking Jess's hands gently, looking her in the eye 'Jess…who's Marcus?'.

There was a long pause before she spoke quietly 'He's the man who ruined my life'.

* * *

_Please please please -Let me know what you think_

_So, who do we think Marcus is? What happened? What do you want to see happen?_

_x_


	8. Chapter 8

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Jess wouldn't speak to Ana or Christian about what had happened earlier in the day, or who the man Marcus was.

Christian wanted to see all the records he could on Jess but Cooper had made it clear that this was illegal, as she was underage. Barney and Welch were also unenthusiastic about the idea of searching the records of a sixteen year old girl.

As Barney had casually told Christian

'I already break enough laws for you, I'm not searching the records of a kid. When you're legally her guardian then I'll do it, if you want to know about her, find it out for yourself'.

If it was anyone else then Christian would have fired them on the spot, but Barney had always been allowed some leeway anyway, and Christian knew that inherently, he was right.

Jess had been hobbling around the apartment in a miserable mood until Alex came the next day. She was literally thriving in the situation where she had some positive reinforcement for probably the first time in her life.

They spent three hours doing math, with Jess working slowly through her work, Alex pointing her in the right direction and taking notes in his head.

Alex leant back on the sofa 'So, you'll have a pretty cool scar after your knee heals up then?'.

Jess laughed for the first time in what felt like months 'probably, you could see the bone through it'.

Alex looked pale 'Ugh, I'm not good with blood and gore. You'd think at 25 I'd get over that'.

Jess smiled 'I'm nearly seventeen and I still throw up at blood, don't worry'. Alex glanced up 'when's your birthday?'.

She sighed, looking back at her work 'today, technically, though I wasn't born until 11.48 pm so not for a few hours if we're being technical'.

Alex blinked in surprise 'your birthday is today?'. She nodded and looked back at her work absently 'so, is this one right?'.

Alex didn't know what to say, looking confused and surprised.

Jess barely listened as Christian spoke to her later, talking about the fostering documents. In fairness to him, Christian didn't have any documents on his new charge, and so didn't have any idea it was her birthday.

Jess however, was in no mood to mention it. Never in her life had she wanted to be back in Gatewood –A suburb outside of the City- so much in her life.

Later in the evening, Jess was sat alone in the bedroom, tears in her eyes as she dialed the number.

Since the attack she hadn't been in contact much and it killed her a little more inside every day they weren't in contact; it had been hard enough leaving in the first place.

'Can I speak to Harry?'. The accent at the other end was lightly English accented 'of course dear, happy birthday by the way'.

Jess glanced around the room, completely alone and no one knew or cared that she was now a year older. Why should they anyway?

Jess swallowed 'thanks...' She heard Harry speak to her down the phone and burst into tears, sitting on the floor in her bedroom, completely alone.

* * *

_So, what do you think is going on?_

_Let me know_

_Please Review etc _

_x_


	9. Chapter 9

_John Flynn earns his money and there's a bit more drama- as usual._

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Christian had no idea why Jess had shut down completely, unaware of what was happening. She'd come out of her room with red rimmed eyes and a tear stained face.

Jess had made it very clear that she didn't want Alex to say anything about it being her birthday. She'd managed to convince him that Christian already knew and Alex had to leave quickly at the end of their session, not even seeing Christian as he left.

Christian glanced at her over the full plates of chicken and rice 'how long are you going to keep this up? You need to tell me what is going on here. I want to help you Jess, but you just make it hard for me to even try'.

She swallowed her mouthful and looked up, her eyes emotionless

'I have nothing to say Christian'. He glanced at Ana briefly and sighed, going back to aggressively forking his food 'right, well, I want you to see John tomorrow, he can see you at about 1? If that's alright for you?'.

Jess shrugged 'I'll check my schedule but it looks like that'll be okay'. Christian grunted and moved the food around his plate as Jess went back to slowly eating her dinner.

The next day, Jess was still incredibly quiet and reserved, only speaking enough to give Ryan and Taylor her apartment address so they could go and pick up her things whilst she was in the City with Christian.

This time John asked Christian to wait outside as he spoke to Jess, who had a cold, annoyed look on her face as she sat down, her leg out at an uncomfortable angle as Christian left, sulkily closing the door behind him.

John lent forward slightly in his chair, 'So, Jessica, what do you want to talk about?'. She shrugged and looked away from him slightly. John inwardly sighed a little

'So, I know you clearly don't want to talk about your family life at the moment, can you tell me a little bit about the last two or three years of your life?'

Jess was quiet for a long time, bringing up her uninjured knee and resting her chin on it, eventually looking back at him.

'Why should I tell you anything about myself? Why should I trust you?'. John sipped his water 'well until you learn to truly trust me, you can be safe in the knowledge that anything you say is private between the two of us under patient- therapist confidentiality'.

Jess nodded slowly 'I do trust you, I don't know why…your accent is like my Granddad's was'. John leant forward slightly, intrigued 'he was English?'.

Jess smiled slightly at the memory 'My Dad's parents were both from England, moved over here after Dad joined the British Navy…then Dad came to visit them and met my mum…boom…I'm born nine months later'. John nodded with interest 'you were close to your Grandparents?'.

Jess shrugged 'they lived in Gatewood for years, it's just outside the City…When I was in and out of care they always took me in for a few days at a time, but Granddad was ill a lot when I was a kid, so they couldn't have me for long. When he died Gran couldn't look after me herself'.

John was taking notes in his head 'So, what can you tell me about the last few years? So I can get a clearer picture of your life?'

Jess shrugged in a disheartened way 'the week I turned 15, a man called Marcus Nolan raped me, I'm sure as a psychiatrist that is fucking _gold_'.

John raised his eyebrows, interlinking his fingers slowly

'no, Jessica, the fact that you went through an event that traumatic doesn't make me happy at all. Don't misinterpret concern with fascination. Did the police get involved?'.

Jess shook her head slowly 'of course not…I don't want to talk about it anymore'

John knew not to press the matter any further until later in the session, he'd dealt with Christian clamming up often enough to know that no matter how horrific the issue, if they didn't want to speak- he shouldn't push it.

'Okay, of course not…what **_do_** you want to talk about? What do you want in life?'

'I want to go back to Gatewood. I got so carried away with someone actually wanting to foster me...I didn't even think it through...I can't leave Gatewood again...'.

'Why are you so keen to go back to Gatewood, despite the fact that that's where you've run away from over and over again?'

Jess swallowed 'I want to get back to my son'.

Of all the insane things that John had heard over the years as a psychiatrist- especially everything he'd heard from Christian- this made him falter for the first time in all he could remember.

'Wh-what? Sorry, did you just say you had a son?'. Jess nodded slightly, looking out of the window, her voice quiet.

'I don't want to talk any more, you may as well call Christian back in. Please don't tell him, you said this was all private'.

John was in shock and nodded slightly, aware that this conversation was going nowhere else. With a dazed look, John called Christian back in and he immediately appeared at the door, glancing over the pair of them, seeing the shock and confusion on John's face, and the tormented look on Jess's face.

'...is everything okay?'. She nodded and coughed away the lump in her throat 'I'll be in the car'.

She didn't even meet Christian's eyes as she swiftly left the office. Christian looked quickly at John 'what the fuck happened? She looks upset'. John sighed, looking torn

'look, Christian, I can't say anything- I'm not allowed to repeat anything a patient says to me in confidentiality, you know that'.

He ran a hand through his hair 'John, please?' he shook his head 'No, I can't...you know I'm not allowed to Christian, just…keep an eye on her, please. That's all I can say...'.

Christian accepted and left, quickly following Jess out to the car where she was waiting.

Jess had locked herself in her room when they came back, coming out for dinner but sitting silently, staring at her food in an attempt to cover the redness of her eyes, which showed the signs that she'd been crying.

Ana and Christian both tried to make conversation with her but they both fell flat, Jess completely ignoring them and not even acknowledging that they'd spoken.

After dinner Jess disappeared back into her bedroom, locking it behind her. None of them knew what to do but had chosen to let her have her time alone, agreeing that they'd speak to her later.

Two hours after dinner Jess appeared in the main room, a bag over her shoulder 'Christian? Elliot said I can stay with him for a few days? I just need to clear my head...he's downstairs in the car'.

Christian blinked, feeling a little offended but nodded 'okay, fine. Send me a message to let me know when you've got there'. She nodded and left without another word.

An hour later Christian still hadn't received a text and was starting to think Elliot had taken her somewhere for food and so rang him. 'Elliot it's me, I was just checking you got Jess home okay?'. There was a confused pause

'what are you talking about? I haven't even seen her today'. Christian swallowed 'she told me you were letting her stay round for a few days'.

'I would if she'd asked but I've only just got back from Portland mate'.

Christian swore loudly and rushed into Jess's room. It was pretty much empty, she'd opened all the bags up that Taylor had brought back from her apartment, leaving a few things scattered over the bed and floor, but nearly everything else was gone except for a note on the bed.

It simply read _'sorry'_.

Elliot heard the disbelief and confusion on Christian's voice 'She's left...Elliot, she's gone'.

John glanced up quickly as Christian barreled into his office, grumbling at him 'you could have knocked'.

'John, it's Jess, she ran away'. He looked shocked and stood up, picking up his jacket as he did 'right, this goes against everything I stand for but I know where she's gone'.

Christian looked up 'where is she?'. John looked torn 'Gatewood, or she's at least on her way there- it's not far'. He looked confused 'but that's where she's run away from again and again isn't it?'

John looked like he was having an internal struggle 'this goes against all my principles okay, and I didn't tell you- this is breaking so many fucking rules and guidelines…'.

John sighed and looked like he was in physical pain saying what came out of his mouth

'Jess's Grandmother is living in Gatewood currently, it's her Dad's mother…Christian…I did some digging today, the man who raped her is back in the town, and she'll be there at the same time as him- she's not safe'.

Christian looked confused 'John, why the fuck would she be going to Gatewood if her rapist it there?'. John ran a hand through his hair, looking physically ill at having to repeat the confidential news

'Her Grandmother is there looking after Jess's son, Harry'.

* * *

_Please Review and let me know what you think._

_My other 50 shades fanfic has been updated too :)_

_Very productive day :)_

_Thanks for all the comments, very helpful _

_x_


	10. Chapter 10

_Enjoy x_

* * *

In the car John was reading off the notes he had made from the reports he'd read on Jess.

'The attack happened around when Jess turned 15-poor girl- and the man was a relative of someone from Gatewood that she knew, he was visiting for a few days. She didn't report it to the police but when the hospital treated her injuries - a black eye, bruised wrists, swollen lip, scratches etc- they had a pretty good idea of what had happened. Jess didn't make a formal statement so nothing could be done and he wasn't charged'.

John sighed 'she was in and out of trouble with her care home and the law for the next few months and then she was listed as officially missing...three months later is the next recording Jessica...she gave birth in Tacoma General Hospital, named the boy Harry James Radcliffe-Cole, the father was left un named on the birth certificate'.

Christian didn't say anything, his knuckles white on the steering wheel as they headed to the address of Jess's grandmother Julie Radcliffe in Gatewood.

The house was small but quaint, with a row of beautiful flowers out the front and a greying woman tending to them.

Julie Radcliffe looked up as John and Christian hurried up her pathway.  
'Can I help you two?'. She looked a little like Jess and Christian nodded 'where's Jessica?'.

She shrugged 'You'll be Christian I assume?' he nodded in confusion and she continued

'she said you might come after her, well they left about twenty minutes ago, she gave me the rest of the money and took off with Harry, said she was going start again'.

'And you just handed over a fifteen month child to it's sixteen year old mother?' Julie shrugged 'it's her baby, what can I do? And she's seventeen now anyway, was her birthday yesterday'.

Christian inwardly swore to himself for not having known. 'Why did she give you money?'

'For looking after Harry, she ran off to Seattle and sends me money to look after her son'. Christian looked angry now

'You do realise that she was stripping to get you that money? She was getting naked for strange men to get you the money to look after her son. That's not bad parenting, that's sacrificing for your child, that's what you're **_supposed to do'_**.

Julie narrowed her eyes

'how Jess choses to make money is hardly my fault is it. I never really cared for the girl, my son and husband always made sure we looked after her, but a girl like that- she's a street rat, she's never going to be a good mother'.

Christian and John were both surprised they managed to hold themselves back, hitting a woman wouldn't go down well but it was really fucking tempting to them both.

John narrowed his eyes 'where has she gone?' Julie rolled her eyes 'she found out Marcus was back in town so I don't know, she'll probably be going as far away from here as possible'

She thought intently for a second 'uh, well she got a passport a few months back for Harry...I'd check the airport, probably find them heading there'.

Christian and John left quickly, the psychiatrist looking around at the small street 'it's a small community, she can't have got far in twenty minutes can she? I mean...the boy is only fifteen months old'.

'John, I'm hardly knowledgeable about babies am I?'. He laughed slightly 'true. Well she'll have to buy supplies and food, I think we need to look close to home'.

The town square wasn't particularly big but John was there first, looking around quickly through the busy crowded streets quickly.

There was a bigger town- centre area on the other side of Gatewood with more shops. That was where Christian was searching as John looked around the town square.

Welch had sent them both an image on their phones of what the man who raped Jess looked like.

It was a mug shot and John was looking out for him as much as Jess.

After a few minutes he saw her, dressed in a grey coat, black tights and boots. Jess' hair was down and curly and John knew it was because she could cover her face more easily by looking down, and she didn't even register John, her eyes locking on someone else in the crowds.

John saw the back of the small child in her arms dressed in black trousers, a big warm red jacket and a black woolly hat.

He was relieved that the boy was with her but John glanced behind him and saw with horror who was crossing the road towards him, though he was heading for Jess.

John knew he had seen Jess and he recognised the man, it was the man Welch had sent him.

John walked in front of the man, making it look accidental 'oh god, I'm so sorry'.

Marcus was slightly shorter than John, in his late twenties, scraggy black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. 'Oh for fucks sake- what did you do that for?'.

John saw out of the corner of his eye that Jess had disappeared from the square and suddenly leant in close to Marcus, his voice low and threatening

'oh I know exactly where you were going, and it's not going to happen'.

Marcus glanced past him and evidently saw that Jess was gone 'what gives you the right to stop her from seeing me?'.

'Because I care about her, and I'm not going to let her become yet another statistic, alright, you've already done enough damage to her'.

Marcus was about to speak again but John lost his patience, punching him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Without another look behind, John stalked off, dialling on his phone immediately.

'Christian, it's me- I just punched that Marcus guy, he's not got up yet so I think he's out of the picture for a while. Jess is here, she got away though, her sons with her two...get Welch to try and track her phone again'.

Harry was walking slowly, though he was refusing to be carried and seemingly trying to show his independence.

He stopped walking suddenly and Jess turned, her hand nearly slipping out of his, she turned and saw that he was looking at a sweet shop window with glee in his face.

He turned to look at Jess, a huge smile on his face 'Mama? Peese?'.

She glanced at her watch and sighed, knowing that she'd already given in, walking him into the shop with a reserved smile.

Harry already knew how to get around his mother, and was very happy to be spending time with her again, not letting her hand go.

Jess had turned her phone back on, unaware that Christian could trace it; she'd only switched it back on to see at what time there were flights later in the day for them.

They didn't have luggage, Julie had agreed to send the bags wherever Jess asked.

Welch had now managed to trace Jess's mobile phone and Christian was following his directions quickly through the town, finding himself opposite an old fashioned sweet shop.

Christian spotted Jess crouching down outside the shop and hung up quickly, crossing the road to her.

Jess was crouched down and Christian coughed, which made her still slightly. Jess turned her head around, seeing Christian as she stood up.

As she did, she turned around, and Christian saw the small child in her arms, leaving him at a loss of what to say.

The little boy was small and adorable, with a huge smile, reddy-brown hair, blue eyes and pink cheeks.

'We'll talk later, Jess, come on let's just get home'. She faltered 'It's not my home, Christian. Thanks for everything but it's just not is it'.

He exhaled deeply 'what's wrong with where I live?'.

Jess shook her head 'nothing. It's not that, I just can't leave Harry again, alright Christian? Where my son is, that's where I'm staying'

Christian rolled his eyes slightly, sighing 'Jess, you idiot. I'm not asking you to abandon your child, after my own childhood that's the last thing in the world I'd ask you to do'.

She looked confused and Harry started laughing, playing with her hair and muttered 'mummy sad?'.

Jess swallowed and kissed her son lightly on the cheek, which made him smile again. 'Christian, I'm sorry…'

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think._

_I've updated my other two Fifty Shades Fanfics if you want to check them out :)_

_All feedback is appreciated and always helps_

_x_


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't know how good this chapter is sorry, it's a bit of a filler so bear with me._

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Jess started to walk off but Harry was walking slowly and kept turning back to look at Christian, clearly intrigued by the tall man who was watching them.

Jess glanced back around and saw the pained look in Christian's eyes but picked Harry up and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Christian looking disheartened.

Christian called John quickly 'she's gone, John…She's left…'.

John paused over the phone and Christian heard the hesitation 'what, what is it?'.

He paused again and spoke after a loud sigh

'She's going to England, Barney called me a minute ago. Jess has been researching ticket information for two from Seattle to Heathrow in England…she's probably going to be heading there now…and I asked Welch to do a bit of uh, 'digging' on the Marcus guy'.

Christian nodded 'he hacked his email?'. John exhaled, not happy with the line of where this day had gone

'yep, he's been doing some research on Jess, and there's a chance he knows about her son as well… that's probably why he's back in town, he wants to see his son'.

Christian was thinking deeply. Jess had done everything possible to protect Harry, and now he knew why she'd run, both times.

He pieced together the events of the last few hours. Jess had found out that Marcus was back in town, and someone in the small community and someone had probably told her that he'd been looking for her.

What Christian didn't know was that an old neighbour had innocently told Marcus that Jess was back in town; told him that she was back in town to collect her son.

The neighbour had meant well and he'd told Jess that Marcus was looking for her, which had made her even more determined to run away and never look back.

'John, her Dad's in England isn't he?' there was a murmur of confirmation and Christian sighed 'I don't know what to do'.

Jess had become untraceable, her phone having been turned back off. Welch assumed it was because she wanted the battery to last for when she got into England and was searching furiously for the most likely routes from Seattle to England to see when and where she was probably going to be headed.

Christian had headed with John to Sea-Tac airport after a long time speaking to Taylor, Ryan, Luke and Welch over various hurried calls and they'd agreed that was the most likely destination.

Sea-Tac was bustling with people and John and Christian split up to move through the crowd as quickly as they could.

Harry was crying loudly and Christian turned back towards the noise, spotting Jess crouched on the floor talking to her son.

After a few seconds he stopped crying and nodded at what she was saying, looking sad however.

Jess wiped his tears away with her finger and kissed his forehead, staying still for a few seconds. Christian knew she was talking herself into going and walked over slowly, crouching down beside the two of them.

'This isn't your only option, you can stay with me- and Marcus will never get anywhere near Harry, trust me'.

She swallowed and looked down at her son, who was looking blankly up at them both. 'He's the only thing I've got... I can't let that man anywhere near him...he's my baby'.

Christian nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder 'come on Jess...let's go home'. She faltered for a second before nodding, picking Harry up and looking at Christian 'are you sure...?'. He nodded, rolling his eyes a little 'of course'.

* * *

_So, she's going back and so is Harry_.

_Obviously this isn't going to be plain sailing, it's Christian Grey after all._

_and we'll be seeing a bit more of Alex (if that's what you all want?)_

_Please review._

_My other fan fics have been updated too if you want to have a look _

_x_


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry it's been such a long time since my last update, I've had insane amounts of work for university before Christmas. All done now though (well...ish)_

_Enjoy _

_x_

* * *

John was clearly relieved when he got the call from Christian, pulling the car up in front of the airport for them to get in. Jess put Harry in the middle seat, and John passed the little boy a toy he found in the glove box, explaining to Jess quickly.

'It's my daughter's, she doesn't like it, should keep him interested for the drive'.

Jess nodded, her voice quiet and genuinely grateful 'thanks'.

John smiled at her and turned back to start driving. Christian glanced into the back seats of the car as they joined the highway, seeing that Harry was sleeping gently on Jess's arm as she slowly stroked his hair, looking content to have him back.

John pulled up in the Escala car park and Jess quietly unbuckled Harry and lifted him out of the car, the little boy barely stirring in her arms as she held him on her hip.

John smiled and nodded at them 'Look, I really have to get back home, if you need anything then give me a call, if not I'll see you at your next appointment?'

Jess nodded her head and looked grateful 'thank you, thanks for everything'.

John waved a hand 'no, no, don't worry about it, you needed to look after your child, I understand that'.

Christian put a hand on Jess's back 'come on, lets get you both back upstairs, you both need a sleep'. They said goodbye to John and walked to the lift, getting in and standing in silence for a few seconds until Jess turned to Christian

'why are you so willing to help me? You've got everything in the world you could ever want…why help me?'

Christian blinked in surprise, somewhat taken aback 'I've told you, I had a bad childhood, I don't want you to be forced to become my mother, and I don't want Harry to become…well to become me at that age'.

They met each other's eyes for a second and Jess frowned slightly 'but most people just give me money if they try and help, you're offering me a home…'.

'I'm offering you a life, Jess, if the fostering documents go through then you can stay with me as long as you want, and Harry too'.

'But- but you still want to foster me? I ran away, I can't even offer you anything back-'. Christian cut her off

'Jess I wouldn't want anything from you, I just want to be able to give you a second chance, that's enough, and anyway, it's like I can't afford it is it?'.

Jess got the joke in his tone and smiled, hitching Harry up further on her hip, the little boy not waking even slightly.

Gail was waiting just inside the entrance hall, looking incredibly excited. Christian looked surprised

'Gail…I didn't expect you to be up…I thought you were going home for the weekend?'.

She waved off his comment 'oh no, of course not. John told me what was going on and I've set everything up in Jess's old bedroom, it should be enough for now'.

At that moment her phone began to ring and she excused herself before they could say anything.

Christian followed Jess into her bedroom, seeing a set of small clothes, supplies and a crib set up beside the double bed. Jess gaped at Christian 'Gail set this all up for me?'

He nodded, looking grateful 'Yes. I need to give that woman a raise. Alex will be back tomorrow, we can buy things for Harry tomorrow and we can talk tomorrow night, okay? Get some sleep'.

Christian left her, leaving her to put Harry to sleep and crawl into her own bed beside him, falling asleep almost immediately.

Alex was over the next day, Christian making it clear that there wouldn't be much respite from getting her back on track. Secretly she was very glad, it showed he cared and she liked Alex, he actually listened.

Jess was in the main room crouched down talking to Harry quietly when Alex arrived, wearing dark jeans and a casual white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and his hair a mess.

He lent against the door frame and smiled slightly 'he looks like you'.

Jess looked up quickly, shocked by his voice 'Alex, oh, I-about the last time I saw you-'. Alex waved a hand vaguely to stop her speaking 'no, it's fine, I understand why, you had this little guy to look after'.

Alex glanced at Harry who had a huge smile on his face as the elder man crouched down not far in front of him and took out a small grey and white toy rabbit from his jacket pocket and held it out for the little boy who tottered towards him.

Alex laughed and Harry took the rabbit, looking thrilled and turning to Jess 'Mummy Babbitt?'.

She smiled and nodded, looking at Alex 'thank you, you didn't have to do that'.

Without thinking Alex replied 'yeah, well I care about you so I care about the little guy too'. Jess blinked but didn't say anything.

Alex stood up, coughing slightly 'right, well, I need to talk to Christian in his study, he said you were okay with him looking after Harry for a few hours today?'.

She nodded 'I have to go and change though, where are we going?'.

Alex stood up, clapping his hands together with a grin on his face 'it's called broadening your horizons and education Jess, and also it's a surprise- so you'll have to wait and see'.

About an hour later Jess had handed Harry to Gail, Taylor and Christian.

She would only be gone for a few hours and she trusted them all with her son, but was very much aware that Gail and Taylor were very comfortable with children, whilst Christian had no idea what to do with the energetic young boy.

Jess was wearing grey skinny jeans, a long sleeved black top, gilet, red high top converse, a red scarf and her hair was down and straightened. Alex looked up and almost did a double take, surprised at how grown up she suddenly seemed to look.

He gulped slightly, trying to block out the random thought of just how attractive she looked. Regardless of how stunning she might be, he couldn't go there. Unless he wanted Christian Grey to destroy his life and all his major limbs.

'Uh, right, well, I thought we'd get you out of the apartment for a bit, taking you to an art gallery in the City, it's a brilliant place, I think you'll like it'.

Jess narrowed her eyes and didn't look impressed but followed Alex down to the parking lot, getting into the passenger side of his black jeep.

They were wandering the gallery when Alex glanced over, seeing that Jess had stopped in front of a large canvas and he wandered back towards her, seeing how deeply in thought she was.

'Are you alright?' she looked up, nodding 'yeah, I just got distracted'. Alex glanced at the painting, it was of Mary holding the baby Jesus by some renaissance era painter.

Alex couldn't really see why she was so distracted, it wasn't an especially stunning painting compared to the others.

Then it clicked 'is this about Harry?'.

She nodded slightly, biting her lip 'just imagine losing your child...god, I don't know what I'd do...'.

'Are you religious?' she shook her head 'not especially...I'd like Harry to Christened though- I don't know why'.

Alex nodded and without thinking he kissed her hair gently 'I'll sort it out for you, okay? I know you don't really know the City well'. Jess glanced up 'you'd do that for me?'.

Alex nodded, looking a little awkward 'Yes, well...he's a cute kid'.

There was an awkward pause when Jess and Alex simply looked at each other, neither saying what they clearly wanted to say, turning around and walking awkwardly around the rest of the gallery.

* * *

_Let me know what you think/what you want to see happen._

_Please review and let me know :) _

_x_


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry it's been such a long time since my last update, I've had insane amounts of work for university before Christmas. All done now though (well...ish)_

_Enjoy _

_x_

* * *

John was clearly relieved when he got the call from Christian, pulling the car up in front of the airport for them to get in. Jess put Harry in the middle seat, and John passed the little boy a toy he found in the glove box, explaining to Jess quickly.

'It's my daughter's, she doesn't like it, should keep him interested for the drive'.

Jess nodded, her voice quiet and genuinely grateful 'thanks'.

John smiled at her and turned back to start driving. Christian glanced into the back seats of the car as they joined the highway, seeing that Harry was sleeping gently on Jess's arm as she slowly stroked his hair, looking content to have him back.

John pulled up in the Escala car park and Jess quietly unbuckled Harry and lifted him out of the car, the little boy barely stirring in her arms as she held him on her hip.

John smiled and nodded at them 'Look, I really have to get back home, if you need anything then give me a call, if not I'll see you at your next appointment?'

Jess nodded her head and looked grateful 'thank you, thanks for everything'.

John waved a hand 'no, no, don't worry about it, you needed to look after your child, I understand that'.

Christian put a hand on Jess's back 'come on, lets get you both back upstairs, you both need a sleep'. They said goodbye to John and walked to the lift, getting in and standing in silence for a few seconds until Jess turned to Christian

'why are you so willing to help me? You've got everything in the world you could ever want…why help me?'

Christian blinked in surprise, somewhat taken aback 'I've told you, I had a bad childhood, I don't want you to be forced to become my mother, and I don't want Harry to become…well to become me at that age'.

They met each other's eyes for a second and Jess frowned slightly 'but most people just give me money if they try and help, you're offering me a home…'.

'I'm offering you a life, Jess, if the fostering documents go through then you can stay with me as long as you want, and Harry too'.

'But- but you still want to foster me? I ran away, I can't even offer you anything back-'. Christian cut her off

'Jess I wouldn't want anything from you, I just want to be able to give you a second chance, that's enough, and anyway, it's like I can't afford it is it?'.

Jess got the joke in his tone and smiled, hitching Harry up further on her hip, the little boy not waking even slightly.

Gail was waiting just inside the entrance hall, looking incredibly excited. Christian looked surprised

'Gail…I didn't expect you to be up…I thought you were going home for the weekend?'.

She waved off his comment 'oh no, of course not. John told me what was going on and I've set everything up in Jess's old bedroom, it should be enough for now'.

At that moment her phone began to ring and she excused herself before they could say anything.

Christian followed Jess into her bedroom, seeing a set of small clothes, supplies and a crib set up beside the double bed. Jess gaped at Christian 'Gail set this all up for me?'

He nodded, looking grateful 'Yes. I need to give that woman a raise. Alex will be back tomorrow, we can buy things for Harry tomorrow and we can talk tomorrow night, okay? Get some sleep'.

Christian left her, leaving her to put Harry to sleep and crawl into her own bed beside him, falling asleep almost immediately.

Alex was over the next day, Christian making it clear that there wouldn't be much respite from getting her back on track. Secretly she was very glad, it showed he cared and she liked Alex, he actually listened.

Jess was in the main room crouched down talking to Harry quietly when Alex arrived, wearing dark jeans and a casual white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and his hair a mess.

He lent against the door frame and smiled slightly 'he looks like you'.

Jess looked up quickly, shocked by his voice 'Alex, oh, I-about the last time I saw you-'. Alex waved a hand vaguely to stop her speaking 'no, it's fine, I understand why, you had this little guy to look after'.

Alex glanced at Harry who had a huge smile on his face as the elder man crouched down not far in front of him and took out a small grey and white toy rabbit from his jacket pocket and held it out for the little boy who tottered towards him.

Alex laughed and Harry took the rabbit, looking thrilled and turning to Jess 'Mummy Babbitt?'.

She smiled and nodded, looking at Alex 'thank you, you didn't have to do that'.

Without thinking Alex replied 'yeah, well I care about you so I care about the little guy too'. Jess blinked but didn't say anything.

Alex stood up, coughing slightly 'right, well, I need to talk to Christian in his study, he said you were okay with him looking after Harry for a few hours today?'.

She nodded 'I have to go and change though, where are we going?'.

Alex stood up, clapping his hands together with a grin on his face 'it's called broadening your horizons and education Jess, and also it's a surprise- so you'll have to wait and see'.

About an hour later Jess had handed Harry to Gail, Taylor and Christian.

She would only be gone for a few hours and she trusted them all with her son, but was very much aware that Gail and Taylor were very comfortable with children, whilst Christian had no idea what to do with the energetic young boy.

Jess was wearing grey skinny jeans, a long sleeved black top, gilet, red high top converse, a red scarf and her hair was down and straightened. Alex looked up and almost did a double take, surprised at how grown up she suddenly seemed to look.

He gulped slightly, trying to block out the random thought of just how attractive she looked. Regardless of how stunning she might be, he couldn't go there. Unless he wanted Christian Grey to destroy his life and all his major limbs.

'Uh, right, well, I thought we'd get you out of the apartment for a bit, taking you to an art gallery in the City, it's a brilliant place, I think you'll like it'.

Jess narrowed her eyes and didn't look impressed but followed Alex down to the parking lot, getting into the passenger side of his black jeep.

They were wandering the gallery when Alex glanced over, seeing that Jess had stopped in front of a large canvas and he wandered back towards her, seeing how deeply in thought she was.

'Are you alright?' she looked up, nodding 'yeah, I just got distracted'. Alex glanced at the painting, it was of Mary holding the baby Jesus by some renaissance era painter.

Alex couldn't really see why she was so distracted, it wasn't an especially stunning painting compared to the others.

Then it clicked 'is this about Harry?'.

She nodded slightly, biting her lip 'just imagine losing your child...god, I don't know what I'd do...'.

'Are you religious?' she shook her head 'not especially...I'd like Harry to Christened though- I don't know why'.

Alex nodded and without thinking he kissed her hair gently 'I'll sort it out for you, okay? I know you don't really know the City well'. Jess glanced up 'you'd do that for me?'.

Alex nodded, looking a little awkward 'Yes, well...he's a cute kid'.

There was an awkward pause when Jess and Alex simply looked at each other, neither saying what they clearly wanted to say, turning around and walking awkwardly around the rest of the gallery.

* * *

_Let me know what you think/what you want to see happen._

_Please review and let me know :) _

_x_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry it's been FOREVER since I updated, I've had a ton of work to do and Christmas as well. But never fear- a new chapter is here- and it's a long one too. The next chapter is written as well I think, so that will be soon :)_

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Carrick had made sure the paperwork had been pushed through as quickly as possible. As Jess had pointed out, having a father who was a lawyer and who had adopted three children himself meant that fostering documents were easy enough.

Any social worker looked at Christian Grey and was hardly going to say no to the tall, attractive businessman in his late twenties who could offer anything to both Jess and Harry.

The fostering papers had been swiftly signed and everyone was trying as hard as possible to make Jess and Harry a part of their family, her Grandmother putting up no resistance at all to her living with Christian.

She got on well with Ana, which Christian was glad about, knowing he could never chose between them.

Ana had given Jess three manuscripts of published books from her publishing house, and she watched happily from a distance as the younger girl slowly worked her way through them.

Ana was in no rush to have children, but found herself warming to Harry, the little boy was so constantly happy that it made everyone -even Taylor and Sawyer- happier when he was around.

Jess and Harry had been living at Escala for nearly four months, and were getting on well with everyone, though she and Alex were still feeling an awkward feeling between the two of them, choosing to pretend everything was fine rather than confront their issues.

Christian walked into the main room, stretching widely, dressed in jeans and a white top, his hair messy. Jess was cutting up some banana for Harry, who was in a booster seat at the breakfast bar, and raised an eyebrow at Christian.

'I don't even want to know what you two have been up to, aren't you meant to be in the office today?'.

He shook his head, ruffling Harry's hair idly 'yeah, I was but I've moved back some meetings till this afternoon because I wanted to talk to you about something'

Jess put the plastic plate in front of Harry and turned to Christian looking a little worried 'oh...is everything okay?'.

He nodded, looking a little amused 'I'm not about to throw you out Jess, calm down, it's nothing bad'.

She looked relieved and sat down as Christian poured himself a coffee

'well, my parents have got some charity fundraising ball at the end of the week, obviously they want you to come but we understand that you might not want to as you won't really know anyone there- but it's be good to get you out of these four walls a bit more'.

Jess blinked in surprise 'why would they want me there?'. Christian glanced up, eyebrows raised

'because your family now, Gail has already offered to look after Harry'.

'Oh...right...what's it fundraising for?'. Christian shrugged, sipping his coffee 'honestly? No idea, a homeless charity I think, but don't hold me to that'.

Jess was clearly deep in thought as she leant over and wiped mushed banana off Harry's hands.

'What do people wear to th-' Christian cut her off with a response

'Mia's already planned some shopping trip for you both, and before you say no- you're taking my card, it's fine'.

'Christian I can't just take your card!'. He laughed lightly

'Jess you have no idea how much money I make, firstly- someone needs to spend it, and secondly- I'd be shocked if you and my sister managed to make a significant dent in my bank balance, and frankly I'd be quite impressed if you did it over a few hours'.

Jess knew the conversation was over, Christian wasn't taking no for an answer- as per usual.

Harry interrupted them before a small argument over money broke out by asking Christian for his rabbit toy, which was on the side.

He glanced at the toy briefly before handing it over 'where did he get that from? He never lets it down does he?'

'Alex gave it to him'. If Christian was surprised, he didn't make it obvious, picking up his drink again and exiting the room.

To say Mia was excited about taking Jess clothes shopping was an understatement, arriving the next morning and practically jumping with excitement. 'Come on Jess, let's get moving, we've got some serious shopping to fit into the next few hours!'.

Christian stifled a laugh as Jess sighed and kissed Harry on the forehead 'now, please be good for Gail, try not to break anything?'. The little boy simply laughed and ran over to Christian, holding his leg and sucking his thumb.

Mia handed Jess a long black dress from the rail 'what size are you? A small?'. Her eyebrows rose up 'uh...how do you know that?'. Mia shrugged 'I do a lot of shopping, now try this on',

Jess appeared a few minutes later in the dress, looking sheepish and awkward as Mia looked up, jaw dropping slightly.

It was floor length, made of clingy black lace with long lace sleeves and a low, dipped back.

It was covering practically all of Jess, but it was tight against her slender frame and she looked incredible. It was fairly obvious judging by the grin on Mia's face that they'd found 'the' dress.

'Well, that was quicker than expected, I've already got mine so I guess we can go for lunch. Elliot's in the City already, I'll see if he wants to meet us?'. Jess nodded, smiling as Mia took out her phone.

Elliot could meet them at 1.30, which gave them some time to wander the shops. Mia however, took this as a few hours to buy half of Forever 21 for Jess and buying multiple outfits for Harry.

When they arrived at the restaurant Elliot was already waiting for them as they say down.

'Fucking hell you two, think you brought enough?'. Mia didn't catch the sarcasm and smiled 'yeah, just about, Jess needed to stock up'.

Elliot caught Jess's slight smirk 'Interesting use of 'needed' there Mia'. Elliot laughed and poured them both a water from the jug on the table 'so, how's Christian? Still being an overbearing obnoxious twat?'.

Jess smirked 'he speaks very highly of you too Elliot. He's been alright recently, Ana's practically living at Escala so that always puts him in a good mood. I swear, those two are like nymphomaniacs, I'm just glad Gail is such a good cook- otherwise the whole apartment would stink of sex constantly'.

Mia and Elliot were looking opposite Jess and were trying to contain their laughter as she heard a stifled cough from behind her. Jess felt herself go pale as she turned around and saw Christian standing behind her, dressed in a black suit with an eyebrow raised.

'Well thank you for that Jessica, very enlightening'. Mia giggled, trying to cover her mouth and obvious laughter 'I need to go to the bathroom'.

Whether she did or not, Mia was quick to leave the table, and Elliot muttered something about needing to make a call as he tried to contain a laugh, moving out to the restaurant balcony.

Christian sat down opposite Jess 'Mia called me about lunch but I couldn't make it originally, I managed to move a few things around though'.

Jess swallowed, not sure where she stood 'Look, Christian, about what I said...it's none of my business and I shouldn't have said anything and-'.

Christian held up a hand to cut her off, a faint smile on his lips 'I'm not mad at you, okay? You've probably got a point anyway. So, did you buy yourself a dress?'.

'Well, Mia found it, your sister is far too good at shopping for her own good'. Christian smiled and glanced over the menu 'it's good to see you out of the apartment more, and Jess?'.

She glanced up slightly and he continued 'you're doing a good job with Harry, you're a good mother, don't worry about that, alright?'.

Jess blinked in surprise but Christian wasn't really paying much attention, looking intently at the menu and speaking absent mindedly 'my parents are happy you're coming as well by the way'.

On Friday, Jess was fully prepared to get herself ready herself and was sitting at the breakfast bar in the Seattle Mariners top that Grace and Carrick had brought her, with a pair of black leggings as she sipped on her coffee. Ana and Christian appeared in the kitchen area, looking happy and flushed.

Jess raised an eyebrow but said nothing, shaking her head slightly as if they were teenagers. Christian glanced at Jess 'have you had a shower yet?'.

She blinked in surprise 'uh…just now, why?'. 'Because Marina is coming over in ten minutes'.

Jess looked between Ana and Christian with clear confusion 'who's Marina?'.

Ana smiled and poured two glasses of wine for her and Christian 'She's the woman Christian insists on paying to do my hair and makeup before we go to any events, she'll be doing yours too'.

'Oh….I can get myself ready…'. Christian rolled his eyes slightly 'no, it's fine, she's already been paid and she's on her way anyway, so there's no point in you arguing or complaining Jessica'.

She didn't really know what to say but nodded, eyebrows raised 'oh…well…thanks Christian'.

Marina was being paid a lot of money, but was clearly worth the steep fee prices.

Jess's hair was in a loosely curled up-do with a few loose perfectly curled strands, her makeup was simple, with deep red lipstick and lightly smoky eyes.

Matched with the black lace dress she looked like she belonged on the Cannes red carpet, rather than standing awkwardly in the main room of Escala.

Christian was wearing a crisp black suit with a white shirt and black tie, Ana was wearing a long emerald silk dress, and both looked amazed by how Jess looked, almost speechless.

Jess glanced around the room and realised with a jolt that Alex was sitting on the sofa next to them. He was wearing a black suit and tie with a dark blue shirt, mouth slightly open as he looked at Jess.

Christian broke the silence 'wow, you look beautiful Jess. Can't say I fully approve of the dress but still…Alex is coming with us by the way, too lazy to get his car fixed'.

Alex pretended to smile, distracted by Jess still.

Ana smiled, checking her watch 'well, we'd best get going or we'll be late'.

In the car Christian drove and Ana sat in the front beside him, Alex and Jess in the back seats. She pretended not to notice, but Jess was fully aware that her tutor couldn't keep his eyes off her.

At the event Jess excused herself from a bigger group of people and went off in search of finding anyone she knew.

A tall, greying man with close cropped hair, brown eyes, lightly tanned skin and wearing a black suit managed to waylay her and began speaking to Jess, though she wasn't really listening.

After a few minutes the man leant in a little too close 'can I have a dance?' before she could say anything she felt a hand on her waist and a deep voice from beside her

'sorry mate, she's promised me this one'.

Jess recognised Alex's voice and nodded, turning towards him, seeing the dark expression he was throwing at the leering man.

Alex pulled Jess close as they danced, both of them feeling the electricity between them as they slowly moved to the music in the middle of the huge crowd of other dancers.

At the end of the song Alex pulled back slight, looking deeply into Ivy's eyes, his voice slightly husky 'you need to stay away from men like that, he's a creep'.

Jess blinked 'I can spend time with who I want Alex'. He rolled his eyes, clenching his jaw

'I don't want to see someone take advantage of you...you have no idea how beautiful you look in that dress...I think every man in this room wants to be with you...'.

Alex swallowed and looked awkward 'I need to go and do...something- anything, just not this'.

* * *

_The next chapter is a bit of a downer unless I change it a bit, but we'll see._

_Let me know what you thought and what you want to see :)_

_Reviews are always helpful and appreciated._

_x_


	15. Chapter 15

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Jess was left feeling confused and alone, not sure of what to do with herself when Alex wandered off.

The elder man kept looking over at her but didn't come back over, and she wasn't really sure what to do, standing on the edges of the dance floor, looking around idly and smiling falsely at people who looked over.

After a few minutes, Christian came over, eyes sharp and looking around the room, handing her a drink.

'I saw you dancing with Alex'.

Her expression was blank and she shrugged slightly 'Some guy was talking to me and he didn't like it'.

Christian narrowed his eyes slightly, expression unreadable. 'Yes, I saw. Apparently he isn't too bothered about his wife seeing it either. Dick. I suggest you stay with Alex if you have to, I don't want any creeps near you, alright?'.

Jess nodded awkwardly and sipped her drink, not really sure of what she was supposed to say, looking around in an absent minded way. 'I'm going to go for some air, I'll see you later'.

The veranda was huge, covered in flowers and fairly lights, and otherwise empty. Jess stood there for several minutes before she heard a noise behind her.

Jess turned and saw Alex, who looked uncomfortable 'oh, I didn't know you were out here'. He shook his head slightly 'I came out for a cigarette'

Jess frowned 'I didn't think you smoked?'. He exhaled deeply 'I don't usually'.

'And what's the issue tonight?'. Alex looked up, eyes wary 'you'.

She blinked, looking confused 'have I done something?'. Alex rolled his eyes, taking out a packet of cigarettes from his inside jacket pocket, and taps them angrily against his hand jaw clenched.

'Alex- I asked you a question'. He looked up, jaw tight, simply looking at her for a few seconds before standing up and putting the cigarettes back in his pocket.

Swiftly, Alex closed the gap between them, looking down at her, as she was slightly shorter than him even in her high heels.

Despite the fact they were otherwise alone, Alex's voice was hushed, and his face inches from her own.

'Men like that only want one thing from you, and I had to hold myself back from beating the shit out of him'.

Jess was looking Alex directly in the eyes, her voice also at a hush. 'Why? Why do you feel the need to protect me all the time?'

After a second, Alex ran his hand along her jawline and leant towards her, kissing her deeply for a brief few seconds.

Alex pulled back suddenly, and looked horrified and confused by what he'd just done

'I don't know why- I'm sorry Jess, I shouldn't have done that, but you have no idea what you have done to me for the last four months'.

Alex turned sharply and disappeared quickly back into the main ballroom and moved swiftly through the crowd, leaving Jess standing there confused and alone, just blinking in surprise.

Thankfully the event didn't last for too long, though Jess didn't see Alex again, he either left after the kiss or decided to keep as far as possible out of her way that she didn't spot him.

Jess spent the rest of the night with various people and many of the Grey's, getting on very well with Carrick's parents, who had taken a shine to her.

On the journey home Christian made a comment about Alex having already left, taking a cab home earlier, and neither he nor Ana particularly noted that Jess was quiet, assuming she was tired.

The next day Jess was still feeling awkward and confused about the passionate kiss that Alex had given her the night before, and was glad it was a Saturday, meaning she wouldn't have to see him for a few days.

Her social worker had asked to see her briefly in the City and Jess begrudgingly agreed to see her at around 6pm, deciding she could get her hair cut afterwards.

Christian wasn't thrilled about her going around Seattle alone, but he was meeting Elliot at around 6.30 anyway for dinner, so said he would take her home if they met up after her haircut.

Jess was wearing black skinny jeans, a long sleeved emerald green top and a grey jacket, leaving Harry at Escala so she would be in and back quicker, rather than have him distract her.

The meeting with the social worker lasted only about half an hour, Jess didn't really say much, nodding and making noises to pretend she was as the middle aged woman banged on about progress and other things she wasn't listening to.

It was getting towards winter, and by half six, when Jess got out of the meeting, it was already dark and freezing cold.

Jess silently wished she hadn't planned to have her hair cut after the meeting, pulling her coat closer around herself and begrudgingly beginning the long walk across the City, not wanting to bother wasting money on a taxi.

The streets were relatively busy but not too bad, and it was after five minutes of walking that Jess began to realise the presence in her peripheral vision.

She didn't turn around, frankly she knew immediately who it was.

Marcus must have worked out who Christian or John were, and followed the trail up to Seattle.

Christian Grey and John Flynn were hardly low profile in Seattle, or even within Washington State- anyone could easily trace them.

And from that all they would need was to sit around and wait.

Marcus had waited for long enough, and now he was following her through Seattle.

Jess continued walking, her heart sinking as she realised there was no way she'd be able to stay away for long.

This was a part of Seattle she knew, and sent a text to two of her contacts as covertly as she could, not wanting Marcus- who was around four meters behind her- to see what she was doing.

Elliot and Christian both stood up from there restaurant table, Elliot literally throwing a pile of money on the white table cloth next to their barely touched main courses.

Elliot didn't even care that he'd just put $335 on the table, hurrying out of the door after his brother, who was already half way out.

The messages had come through on their Blackberry's at the same time, the same message on both.

FROM: JESS

NEAR SEATTLE ART MUSEUM, HELP

They weren't far off, running at full pelt and hoping that they would make it in time before anything happened.

Marcus managed to round Jess off into an alleyway, dragging her out of sight behind a large set of discarded boxes from whatever building's alleyway they were in.

He pushed her roughly against the wall, pinning her arms up at her side, breathing heavily and snarling at the terrified young woman in front of him.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't my favourite little red head'.

Jess tried to struggle against Marcus's much stronger grip, but he simply dug his nails in further, not even noticing the blood welling up under them as they dug into her further.

'Get off me!'.

Marcus sneered 'oh no, I don't think so Radcliffe. See, I want to see my son, and I've been following you for a while'.

Jess tried to keep herself from going pale

'What?'. 'I saw him, the boy when we were in Gatewood, and I've heard all about him'.

Jess's lips curled 'he's not your son Marcus, you're not the only person I slept with back in Gatewood'.

Marcus saw red, and immediately slapped her so hard that she gasped, and felt the harsh sting come up over her cheek.

Elliot and Christian were frantically searching the criss-cross of streets and alleyways for absolutely any sign of Jess.

Christian saw her first, noticing the dark red hair and the man in front of her, shouting angrily before running down the alleyway like a feral animal.

He didn't really notice Jess, seeing Marcus and feeling anger well up inside of him, tearing after the fleeing man.

At the end of the alleyway, Christian began to wrestle the smaller man to the ground, throwing a few punches at him in the process.

Jess had scratch marks on her neck, chest and nail marks on her upper arms around the deep bruises.

Her left eye was swollen and the bruising was dark and heavy, accentuating just how pale her skin was. Jess's nose had a small amount of dried blood around it, her lip was cut and her hair and clothes were messed and disheveled.

She barely even noticed when Elliot ran into the alleyway, seeing her slowly fall to the ground, shaking and looking dazed.

He ran at lightning speed, skidding over in front of Jess, cutting his knee badly, though he didn't even notice the broken skin or bleeding, crouching in front of her.

'Jess, shit, shit, Jess are you okay?'. She was shaking uncontrollably and it took her a few attempts to get her words out

'y-y-yes, fine'. Jess tried to stand up, shaking so hard that she stumbled and stopped, vomiting suddenly onto the floor, glancing over and seeing Christian now had Marcus lying on his front, arms painfully pinned behind his back.

Elliot looked back to Jess, reaching out to her gently 'come on, let's get out of here'.

As Elliot lightly touched her arm, Jess flinched sharply away from him, going deathly pale and looking terrified, her voice high-pitched and sharp 'don't touch me!'.

Elliot didn't know what to do or say, completely thrown by the comments and her reaction, but quickly pulling out his phone and dialling 911.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think _

_x_


	16. Chapter 16

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Marcus has been arrested and taken away as Jess had been swiftly taken to the hospital. Grace had been called off her ward to work on Jess, as she wasn't responding to anyone and wouldn't even make eye contact.

She'd looked the young girl in the eyes and asked her question after question until she finally began to answer. He hadn't raped her- he hadn't had the chance- but he'd hit her and she'd felt weak and defenceless, half his size and half his weight.

The police had asked several questions as Grace bandaged, stitched and applied creams to Jess, taking care to make as little contact as possible with her skin.

Elliot and Christian had told her about her reaction when her eldest son had touched her, and they didn't know if it would last or it was just a reaction immediately after the attack.

Jess had been so grateful to Elliot and Christian, the only words she had said to anyone other than Grace and the police for three days was 'thank you', multiple times, though her voice was soft and quiet. Grace and her co worker had advised Christian and Ana that it was best for Harry to stay away for a few days until the injuries began to heal.

As he was so young he would enjoy the week with Carrick and Grace, but it could do damage to him if he had to see Jess so bruised and beaten.

It was four days after the attack that Alex came around, he had spoken to Christian straight after, but agreed that she needed time to herself.

She wasn't really speaking to anyone bar a few muted responses by the time Alex visited, and Christian showed him to Jess's room- where she had stayed for hours at a time- leaving them to it.

Slowly, Alex sat on the chair opposite her, staring into her sad eyes. 'So, the man...he's Harry's dad?'. She nodded slightly, unsurprised that he had gone straight in and asked her

'I told him he wasn't, said I had slept with other people at the same time as...'.

She trailed off and Alex quietly filled the gap '...around the time you got pregnant'. They both knew what he'd decider not to say and she was grateful not to have to hear the word rape yet again.

'Yes. I don't want him trying to have anything to do with my son, he's my child, not his'. Alex nodded, looking deep in thought 'is he on the birth certificate?'. She shook her head 'no'.

Alex looked clearly relieved 'well without his name on it and the convictions, there isn't really any chance of that happening'.

Jess nodded, looking distant and Alex looked awkwardly around the room 'I don't want to say some bullshit about how it's all going to be perfect and all that, but you know that this isn't it, right? This isn't your lot in life'.

She looked confused and he continued

'you've been treated badly by so many people in your life, but not any more, Christian won't allow it, Ana, Taylor, Gail and Sawyer won't allow it, Elliot and Mia won't, Carrick and Grace won't- and I most definitely won't either...though for very different reasons'.

The last part was said much quieter but Jess heard it, looking up 'what's that supposed to mean?'.

Alex snorted with laughter 'Well let's just say I don't want to take care of you to treat you like a sister do I?'.

Jess half laughed, not knowing what to say 'oh, I see'.

Alex shook his head slightly 'I don't think you do Jess'.

Without thinking he leant forward, brushed a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her deeply, feeling Jess return the kiss.

It lasted a few minutes before they pulled apart, looking closely at each other.

Alex broke the silence

'we'll discuss this another time. For now, we'll act normal and sit out there and watch the game? It starts in half an hour'.

She nodded, looking a mixture of incredibly happy and confused, standing up and un-ruffling her clothes.

As she was sorting her jumper out she was stopped by Alex, who tipped her chin up to him and planted a kiss on her lips briefly

'you look fine, now come on, I believe we've got to go and watch your team beat mine'.

She laughed, for the first time in days.

* * *

_Let me know what you think and what you want to see. I always appreciate reviews_

_x_


	17. Chapter 17

_I definitely should be writing my essay or I'll fail my University course. But instead I wrote this little chapter. Oh dear!_

_Enjoy x_

* * *

It was nearly a month later when Harry properly moved back into Escala, he's seen Jess several times but everyone wanted to make sure that she was physically and mentally healed enough to look after him again.

Christian looked over at Jess, who was holding Harry on her lap and reading a book to him.

Ana saw the expression Christian had from the other side of the main room, placing a hand on his back, gently resting her head on his shoulder

'What are you thinking?'.

He swallowed, not looking away from the mother and son

'Just...I wasn't much older than Harry when my mother died. It's strange to think...she could have been my mother, given a few years and a few more wrong turns...would Harry have been me?'.

Ana blinked 'you haven't turned out badly Christian'.

He sighed, kissing her lightly on her hair 'the life I lead isn't one I want for him though'.

Ana knew exactly what he meant. Christian had paid an incredibly high price for success and wealth, a price that he wouldn't wish on anyone.

'Yes...I guess so'.

Ana zoned out again, looking at Jess happily showing Harry the book and wondering if Christian's mother had been saved, would she have been like Jess? Could she have made something of herself?

Would she have made sure her son hadn't grown up a dominant? She probably wouldn't have had to worry, without her death it was unlikely that would have ever even happened...

'Ana?'. She glanced up at Christian, who was looking at her closely 'Is everything okay?'.

She nodded slightly 'I was just thinking...Jess is lucky she has you'.

Christian nodded 'well, I couldn't just leave her-'.

'Yes you could, but you chose not to, that's the point. Whatever you might think about yourself, you don't need John Flynn to tell you that what you did makes you a good person'.

'I'm not a good person Ana, not at all- are you rolling your eyes at me?'.

Ana sighed

'Christian, you've got a few...bad...tendencies, but you took a troubled kid in, protected her and her son from a really bad guy, and you've laid the world at her feet. She would probably be dead if you hadn't helped her, so yes, that makes you a good person'.

Ana patted his back slightly and moved off to make herself a sandwich, leaving Christian deep in thought.

She was right of course. If he and Elliot weren't there for her, Jess would be dead by now.

The men from the club and Marcus would have found her easily, she'd have had no where else to go except back.

Maybe that's what had happened to his mother, maybe she'd simply had no where to turn except back to the very people who ha dragged her down.

Christian felt an unfamiliar feeling in his chest, and realized it was a mixture of pride and contentment.

He had broken the chain, given Harry a chance of a normal childhood.

Christian smiled slightly to himself and went to sit with Harry and Jess, the little boy immediately climbing out of Jess's lap and onto Christian's.

Ana glanced up from her sandwich and blinked in surprise. Harry was sitting on Christian's leg, playing with his rabbit toy from Alex.

Not only that, but he was completely not bothered by the physical contact with the boy, looking the happiest he had in days.

Ana shook her head in amazement, not really sure what was going on but wanting to keep it like it was.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think and want to see. x_


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry it's been a while, I was away on holiday and skiing doesn't really leave much free writing time_

_Enjoy x _

* * *

Alex was twiddling his thumbs absently as he sat on the white sofa at Escala. Everyone was out except from Jess, who had just put Harry down for a nap when Alex arrived, saying he had to speak to her.

It was clearly something important and she came and sat opposite him, looking closely at the troubled expression on his face.

'Jess...I need to talk to you about something'. She simply nodded, leaning back in the sofa slightly as he filled the long, awkward silence.

'I...I have been offered to partner on some work of an old friend of mine...it's an incredible opportunity, but...It's based at Harvard University- which is a long way away'.

Jess simply nodded 'when do you leave?'.

'Two weeks, or before of I get the apartment I've gone for'.

'Have you told Christian?'.

'Yes, he said he was going to make other plans for you…I don't know exactly what, he didn't say'.

It was so stilted and awkward that Alex wanted to look away, but didn't know what to do instead.

'Look, Jess, I'm sorry-'.

She cut him off quickly 'Don't be sorry Alex. This is an incredible opportunity, I'll be fine without you, okay? Christian will look after me and Harry, we'll be fine'.  
She stood up sharply 'I'll see you when you get back'.

Alex was about to speak but Harry took this opportunity to start calling for his mother, an opportunity Jess took.

'I have to go and look after my son'.

Alex knew there was no point in saying anything to Jess, the awkward, cold look she had given him was more than enough to tell him to leave and stay away for at least a few days.

He left the apartment, not really sure what to do or say.

Christian and Ana arrived back home several hours later, clearly having had a minor argument, as they weren't really talking and both made a beeline for other ends of the apartment.

Jess was sitting in Harry's playroom with him, reading and teaching him from a book Mia had given her.

Later, Christian found her sitting on the sofa, reading an old copy of Dorian Grey. 'Where's Harry?'.

'Sleeping, he's had a long day at nursery, I fed him already'. He nodded 'Okay, dinner is ready'.

She nodded, put the book down and sat at the table with Ana and Christian, spooning food onto her plate before Christian had a go at her.

'So…Alex told me he's leaving'. Christian glanced up 'mmm, well, we both agreed that you have made a lot of progress in a short time, and I want you to attend Christ Emmanuel School'.

Jess blinked, looking blank.

Christian smiled 'it's the best school in the City, well in the State probably, they said you can start on Friday'.

Jess was toying with her pasta 'so…there are going to be tons of stuck up rich kids there'. It wasn't exactly a question, she was telling Christian that she didn't exactly approve, her eyes dark.

'It's a private school, if that's what you're asking'. Jess forked some pasta sharply, scraping the utensil angrily over the plate. 'I've run away from or been kicked out of every school I've attended since I was ten….what makes you think this will be any different?'.

Christian sighed 'because you promised me you would try'.

She took a huge mouthful of the pasta, grumbling and scowling at the table as Christian and Ana ignored each other very obviously.

After a long silent pause, Jess swallowed her food and looked up 'am I going to have to wear a uniform?'.

'Yeah, it's the blue blazers that girl downstairs has'. Jess rolled her eyes and picked up her pasta and fork, standing up. 'I'll me sulking in my room, Harry will probably wake up soon. I'll get an earl night'.

Christian smirked slightly and Jess stalked out of the room.

'Ana…is something wrong?'.

They were the only two in the room but she acted as though she hadn't heard him.

Jess ate her food, watched some Steve Wilkos episodes, put Harry back to sleep and was quickly asleep herself not long after.

She didn't leave her suite all evening, unaware of the argument that was happening at the other end of the apartment. By midnight, Ana had stormed out of Escala, telling Christian she didn't want to see him ever again.

Jess however, simply slept through everything, unaware of how the next two days would turn out.

* * *

_Let me know what you think, please review._

_x_


	19. Chapter 19

_Enjoy x_

* * *

The next morning, Jess went out with Mia to get her uniform grumbling the whole way after they dropped Harry off at the nursery. It was early in the day and she had only seen Christian in passing, knowing that Ana had left him but she didn't really know the details, and she was in such a mood she hadn't bothered to ask.

The uniform was a grey skirt, white shirt, dark blue tie and a similar colour blazer with a gold crest on the chest. Mia announced that Jess looked like something from Gossip Girl, and Jess simply grumbled in response.

Rather than go to lunch with Mia as planned, Jess asked her to drop her off, saying she wanted to go back to sleep. Harry had been exhausting recently, and she was grateful he was in nursery if she was honest, not able to deal with his constant excitable nature.

Mia dropped her at the bottom of Escala and drove off, leaving Jess with the uniform bags to get the lift up to the apartment. She wasn't aware of the fact Christian wasn't expecting her back for a few hours, putting her headphones in and leaving the bags in the entrance hall, taking her shoes off and padding barefoot through the apartment.

As The Black Keys played into her ears Jess walked into the empty main room, seeing a stack of files on the white coffee table, looking around and seeing that there was no one else around her and she sat down on the sofa, looking at the files with curiosity.

They were grey files with a thick wad of paper in them all. Jess counted sixteen and frowned, looking at the front of them and seeing the neat handwritten notes on them.

'L. Scott' 'E. Lincoln' 'N. Prescott' 'V. Smithson' 'K. Black' … none of the names really rang a bell to Jess but she stopped when she saw a familiar name 'A. Steele'.

Jess knew it was none of her business and she was vastly overstepping a line, but she couldn't help herself from opening Ana's file.

There must have been nearly a hundred sheets of paper in it and Jess flicked through with confusion and intrigue.

There was copies of her birth certificate, high school transcripts, drivers licence, her resume and several other personal and private documents. Frowning, Jess flicked through more pages, coming across a bound domument.

'CONTRACT. Made on this day…'

Eyebrows raised, she continued to flick through the document, feeling bile rise up in her throat.

'The submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation…clothing approved by the dominant…soft limits…does the submissive consent to be blindfolded?... Does the submissive consent to be gagged...following forms of pain/punishment/discipline…'.

She felt sick, shocked and disgusted, pulling out her headphones and hearing Christian's footsteps and voice as he headed towards the main room

'Yes, Taylor, I've put them out, I want them all destroyed, all copies are out on the-'.

He stopped and Taylor seemed to disappear from his side, clearly understanding this wasn't the time for him to be around. Christian stared at Jess, his surprise at seeing her in the apartment overshadowed by the horror of seeing her with one of the open files in her hand.

Jess blinked, looking over at Christian. He saw the expression in her eyes and felt sick, it wasn't pity, it wasn't annoyance, it wasn't upset and it wasn't confusion.

It was disappointment.

'Jess…I can explain, I- I'm getting rid of all of these-'.

It clearly didn't placate Jess, her eyes dark.

'I…I know men like you Christian. You treat women like garbage. Just disposable 'things' you can pass around, drop them, click your fingers and have another pretty little girl at your every beck and call'.

He swallowed, mouth dry 'Jess, Jess it's not like that'.

She raised an eyebrow slightly 'oh, isn't it? Do you have them here at your ever beck and call? Do you keep them away from your family and your friends, do you lie about their existence to anyone who asks, are they your dirty little secret?'.

Christian's throat was so dry, he couldn't say anything. There was nothing to say anyway, she was right, that was exactly what all those 'relationships' had been.

'Jess, I'm not…you don't know what this is, men like me-'.

Jess narrowed her eyes slightly 'don't tell me I don't know about men like you Christian, how else do you think I ended up with Harry so young?'.

She stood up, shaking her head 'Jess- please- can we talk about this, it's not what you think'.

She blinked slightly 'it never is, is it?'.

She turned and left the room, slamming the door of her bedroom behind her.

Christian ran after her and tried to bang on the door, talking, shouting and pleading with her, but was rewarded with the sound of the door locking and music being turned right up, drowning him out.

Christian didn't know what to do or say, there was hardly any way to justify what he was doing.

He had been arguing with Ana the night before about the records he had of her, Elena and all his previous subs.

So, he had made sure that he had emptied that filing cabinet and was attempting to rid his Study of everything to do with his subs in a desperate attempt to get Ana back.

With Jess however, he'd seen the expression in her eyes, she would never speak to him the same way again. Lashing out with anger at his own stupidity, Christian stormed off down the hallway and punched the framed image in front of him.

The glass frame smashed and Christian felt the pain ripping through his hand, which was quickly veering in blood.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think _

_x_


	20. Chapter 20

_Enjoy x _

* * *

Ana was sitting in a small coffee shop just down the road from the publishing offices having a strong black coffee when she felt someone sit down on the chair opposite. She lowered her manuscript and saw who was sitting there.

'Jess…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?'. She ignored both the questions 'I need to know…I need you to explain it to me'.

'Explain what? Does Christian know you're here?'.

'The whole….dominant thing…I know about the contracts. And no, of course he doesn't'.

Ana looked surprised and put down the newspaper slowly 'Jess…this isn't really for me to explain to you…I think Christian should be the one to explain…it's complicated'

Jess didn't look placated in the slightest 'don't treat me like a child Ana, I need to understand this'.

She sighed and took a long drink of her coffee, glancing around to check no one was close enough to hear them 'Look, I know what you probably think…but it's not like that'

Ana bit her lip in thought for a few seconds

'Jess, what you have to understand is that he's not one of these people that get some sort of pleasure in other people's pain. He doesn't go until it hurts, it's just, you know...rough, I guess. It started because he can't be touched, I'm the first person that can without him freaking out'.

'Why?'.

'Why- that's a question for Christian to answer, not me. It's not really my place Jess'.

Jess nodded slowly, tapping her fingers idly on the table. 'So..it's not...violent?'.

She got the answer she wanted in Ana's derisive snort 'no, not at all. It's just at the point where it's good...really good'.

Ana blushed and waved a hand 'I shouldn't be saying this to you-'.

Jess cut her off sharply 'I'm not a kid Ana, clearly I've had sex before, I've got a son for christ's sake'.

Jess stood swiftly, buttoning her coat as she stood in front of Ana 'So, it looks like I need to speak to Christian?'.

Ana nodded and Jess sighed, glancing back at her briefly.

'It nearly killed him when you left. He's a mess...either come back or finish it completely. Me and him might have our differences, but I don't want to see him walking around like a wounded puppy all the time. If Christian ever loved anything in his life Ana, it was you'.

Ana blinked in surprise and Jess sighed, glancing around the fairly empty coffee shop.

'Can I ask…why did you leave? He said he was getting rid of all the contracts…if that's the issue?'.

'It wasn't the contracts, well, I mean…that didn't help. Everything was just too much…he wanted too much from me you know…when we were having sex and stuff. It was like he was constantly comparing me to his exes…I just felt like I could never measure up, you know...I wouldn't do all that stuff, the things in the contracts... I could never be the person he wanted me to be, I could never be those girls'

'Christian doesn't need the girl on the paper Ana- he needs you'.

Without another glance, Jess left the coffee shop, leaving Ana staring after her with wide eyes.

Christian had ice cubes wrapped in a tea towel on his injured hand as he held the phone to his ear with the other one.

He was sitting at his desk in the Escala study, barking orders to Ros down the phone.

Halfway through the conversation he saw Jess at the door, wearing a blue dress and a pair of black leggings, her long red hair was in it's long natural curls and she watched him for a second, the two making eye contact as Christian continued to speak and listen to Ros.

After a few seconds she dropped her handbag in the doorway and disappeared back into the apartment out of sight.

'Ros, I know full well what the costs could be, but we can't not make the shipment-'. He was evidently cut off as Ross started barking back at him down the phone.

Jess was back at the door, with a small bottle of antiseptic, cotton wool buds, bandages and an assortment of other things he couldn't see.

She moved into the room and put the items down on the desk beside Christian, who was looking at her warily, still listening to Ros down the phone.

Jess put a finger to her lips in a shush motion and made the motion for him to continue talking.

It was awkward and stilted due to his confusion, but Christian continued to talk to Ros, his eyes never leaving Jess.

She drew up the spare chair and sat just in front of Christian, putting a medical glove on her right hand and quickly putting her glasses on as well.

Christian watched her warily as Jess took the melting ice in the towel away from his hand and leant over it, examining it closely.

'I know, but the last...uh...the last shipment got through. We can't-we can't ignore this one'. Jess placed a piece of kitchen towel on the table and pulled his hand towards her, gently taking out tiny shards of glass that were still embedded in his hand and fingers.

Christian winced a few times but continued to speak, still arguing with Ros.

Without saying anything or looking up, Jess methodically worked around his hand, removing the glass onto the kitchen paper. When she had finished, she opened the antiseptic, poured it onto the cotton buds and gently cleaned the criss-cross of cuts on his hand.

Still completely silent, she held Christian's hand and bandaged it quickly, fastening it expertly.

She took off the glove and put everything used into the bin beside Christian's desk, sitting back in the chair and watching him intently as he quickly finished the conversation and hung up the phone.

'I...thank you...you didn't have to do that'. Jess shook her head 'you shouldn't have left the glass in it, but of course you're too stubborn to ask anyone to help you weren't you'.

Christian saw the hint of a smile before she pulled her legs up and put her arms around them, mouth twisted as she looked awkward.

'Christian...I need to understand...I saw Ana, I know you'll kill me for seeing her, but I had to understand...I had to understand all of this. She tried to explain, she said it's not to see the woman in pain...it's just to make it more intense?'.

Christian nodded awkwardly and Jess continues before he can speak 'Is it because no one can touch you?'.

He nodded and Jess sighed 'I need...I need you to explain this Christian, please?'.

Christian ran a hand through his hair and sat back in his chair, looking awkward 'I don't know where to start Jess'.

'Just start from the beginning'

There was a long extended pause before he sat forward, taking a deep breath before he began to talk.

* * *

_Let me know what you think, please review x _


	21. Chapter 21

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Jess was clearly deep in thought, silent for nearly twenty minutes once Christian finished talking.

'I...what happened to your mum...I 'm sorry about that, you didn't deserve that, no one deserves to go through'

Jess bit the inside of her cheek, thinking still. 'But, I mean...I understand the whole situation, you know...the dominant thing...it's just...Elena Lincoln...'.

Jess stood up and started walking around the room, clearly still thinking and digesting Christian's words.

'What she did is just wrong. You were a child Christian. You weren't that much younger than me and you had gone through so much, she knew all about that. And yet she decided that she was going to use you for sex...that's like child abuse Christian'.

He rolled his eyes a little 'it wasn't like that Jess'.

She turned around, eyebrow raised

'so what was it like then? Was it a relationship? No. Was it for her own sexual gratification? Yes. That says something Christian, you might have liked it to, but that was just because you were getting sex and you were a teenage virgin. You'd have been happy with anything. She only did what she did- whilst cheating on her husband I should add- because you would do anything that she asked. Tell me I'm wrong'.

Christian was quiet for a long time an muttered quietly 'I can't...'. She nodded, pleased with the breakthrough

'you're not the awful guy you seem convinced you are Christian. And you have so many people around you who care what happens to you and want you to be happy. You've got this family who are trying so hard to show you just how much they care but you won't let them in will you? You don't think your worthy, why? Because you had a bad childhood that wasn't your fault? Because you're into a different type of lifestyle? Well it's not as bad as you seem to think it is. They are all consenting adults and can say no at any point...surely that should make you realise Christian, you aren't an awful person'.

He ran a hand through his hair, looking confused 'Jess, you don't have to do this, I'm fine'.

She rolled her eyes 'No, you're not. I've seen you with your family. They love you so much that it's almost painful to see you sit there and think that they don't'.

Christian sighed, sitting back in his chair 'I...it feels good to tell someone other than Flynn and Ana. I'm not a good person Jess, just leave it'.

She looked physically annoyed now, slamming her hands on the table between them 'everyone around you cares about you and wants you to be happy. No one gives a fuck if you're blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault. A lot of people have a lot to answer for in your life Christian, but you aren't one of them, that much I know. And you know what, this self pitying attitude is going to annoy people and you'll just push them away eventually'.

As she stopped, Jess realised how loud she had been talking, almost shouting at him.

Christian looked taken aback 'well that was...unexpected. Why do you have such faith in me?'.

Jess sat down heavily in the spare chair again, shrugging 'you had faith in me didn't you'.

Christian's eyebrows rose in surprise at her honesty but sat forward in his chair, tapping the desk absently 'You know...I didn't want to seriously consider the idea of adoption all the whilst you didn't know...all the whilst I had this secret that you would be disgusted at when you found out...but... You've probably done more for me than even Flynn has managed Jess'.

She looked up, not sure what to say as Christian sat there, looking the youngest and most relaxed she had ever seen him.

His voice was quiet and doubting as he looked at her warily 'Jess...would you...I mean I haven't made any arrangements or anything...I don't know...if I was to ask social services about the possibility of adoption...what would you say to that?'.

The expression looking back at him was a mixture of amazement behind the massive smile on her face. 'Are you being serious?'. He nodded and she finally closed her mouth 'Oh my god...Christian, thank you'.

She stood up, a lump in her throat, making her long red hair fall across her face to hide the tears that were springing up.

Christian stood up and hurried over, holding her arms so she had to turn to him 'What? Why are you crying?'.

She swallowed 'I- I just didn't expect this... I didn't even realise you cared that much'.

Christian rolled his eyes and pulled her into a swift, close hug.

They stood there as Jess cried lightly into his incredibly expensive shirt, Christian with his arms around her.

As he looked up he saw Ana standing just outside of the doorway, a look of amazement on her face at the very fact that Christian was voluntarily letting someone touch him without flinching.

Whatever she had done, Ana was grateful.

* * *

Let me know what you want to see and what you think.

Please review

x


	22. Chapter 22

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Ana and Christian had been laying some groundwork on repairing their relationship and they had visited Flynn together twice, which Jess saw as good progress.

Ana was still defiantly not sleeping over at Christians, though Jess was more than aware that they were having sex still, disappearing for hours at a time.

Jess had agreed with Christian that she would try, and on Friday she resolutely dressed in the uniform, did her hair and makeup, said goodbye to Harry and got in the car with Sawyer. He was the most relaxed around her and Christian had asked him to keep an eye on the seventeen year old.

Jess had been annoyed at the idea of having a bodyguard follow her around but Christian had pointed out that it was the best school in the state; she wouldn't be the only one.

Sawyer glanced over at the redhead girl sitting awkwardly in the seat next to him 'At least you've only got a few hours today, it was a good idea to start on a Friday, stops you spending the weekend worrying doesn't it?'.

She nodded, exhaling deeply and twiddling her thumbs. Sawyer nudged her jokily as he turned into the School's entrance drive. 'You'll be fine, don't worry. And anyway, if anyone's mean to you I'll beat them up'.

Jess snorted with laughter, feeling slightly more laid back as she looked up at the school.

'Christ Emmanuel' was written in gold letters on the front of the old fashioned red brick building, with stone pillars and impressive steps at the front. There was thousands of children of mixed ages getting out of slick black cars and making their way to the front steps, and Jess could see that probably nearly a quarter of them had a bodyguard flanking them.

She sighed 'This is going to be a long day'

Sawyer laughed and parked the car up 'come on, lets get moving, the longer you sit and mope around, the worse it will be'.

She was grateful for his sense of humour and got out of the car, looking around as they walked to the main entrance.

Jess was glad for once that she had such a good figure, wearing clear tights with her skirt slightly rolled up- not as much as some of the girls around her however- and her impossibly long thin legs, her model-worthy face and figure and her long red hair were already attracting some attention, mostly from the male population of the school.

Sawyer smirked as he guided her towards the main entrance and through the hallway towards the registration area 'looks like you won't have any problem with people ignoring you Jess'.

She threw him a disparaging look and walked into the registry office, where they spent the duration of what would have been her first lesson making her fill in forms, explaining rules and regulations and sorting out her timetable.

When the bell went to signal the end of the first lesson, Jess was sent off to second period English, where Sawyer left her with a quiet 'go on kid, you'll be fine' and she entered the room.

The other twenty or so students were already seated and it was clearly only a few minutes in to the lesson. The teacher was a tall, slim, greying woman in a black pencil skirt and a pink blouse

'You're the new student, correct? Jessica right?'. She nodded and the woman nodded with a faint smile 'I'm Mrs Jenkinson, everyone, this is Jessica Grey, she will be joining us for the rest of the year. She has been home schooled for a while and I would like you all to be welcoming to her'.

Jess scowled slightly at the mention of being home schooled, not thinking that it was really a relevant point to share with everyone. She was also a little bit shocked that Christian had registered her in the school under the surname Grey.

She glanced around and met eyes with a boy who was looking at her, fiddling with his pen and sitting towards the back of the class.

The boy was tall, well built, with blue eyes and dark blonde hair and a wry smile as he looked at her, his hair ruffled, his tie loose and his top button undone.

Jess glanced around slowly for a seat as the teacher continued to speak and he met her eyes and pulled his bag off the empty seat beside him and nodded, indicating that she could sit beside him.

'Now, Jessica, if you want to find a seat, we can get started with the class'. She nodded and slipped into the seat beside him as the blonde teacher started to speak. He smiled at her, speaking quietly

'My name's Caleb'. She smiled back 'Jess'.

They didn't have any more opportunity to talk during the hour and half lesson as everyone was expected to work in silence.

At the end of the lesson the bell went and everyone stood up, suddenly talking and filling the room with noise. Caleb turned to Jess, pulling his bag over his head 'I assume you don't know anyone here right?'.

She shook her head and he smiled again with a slight shrug 'That's fine, come sit with us, I can't think of anything worse than sitting on your own on your first day's lunch'.

They walked together to the lunch hall and Caleb sat down next to her on a long table, where they were joined by about fifteen other students, all happily talking and dropping their bags before going off to get food

Caleb and Jess already had theirs and when everyone sat down again they all seemed far more welcoming than she had been expecting.

She recognised the surnames of quite a few of the people on the table from their parents in newspapers and magazines, and saw one or two blink at the surname 'Grey' but none of them said anything about it.

One of the girls, a tall blonde called Hillary smiled at her

'So, Jess, usually when we have someone new here they have to tell us an interesting fact about themselves, or something we wouldn't know. What's you're fact?'

Jess considered for a second, telling them that her mother had thrown her into care, that her father was thousands of miles away and didn't contact her for months at a time, and that she had been stripping for money not long before were all not exactly 'sharing points'.

Jess looked around awkwardly 'I have a son, he's nearly two'.

Everyone looked surprised but no one looked at her with disgust as she had prepared herself for. Hillary and a girl called Becca started asking questions about Harry, was he walking? Was he talking? What could he say?. They were unashamedly ooing over everything Jess said.

As everyone went back to their conversations in smaller groups, Jess started picking at her lunch, pushing it around the plate with her fork.

Caleb looked up with a grin 'you don't look like you're enjoying that if I'm honest'. She laughed lightly 'No, it's fine, I just...'.

She trailed off and he filled in 'You're nervous still because it's your first day, and you're also missing your son because it's probably the longest you've ever left him without being able to pick up a phone and call him?'. She blinked in surprise but nodded 'good guess'.

He smirked 'I can just read people well. And my sister has a daughter the same age as your boy- I know what it's like'.

Jess smiled, feeling relaxed for the first time in the last 24 hours.

Caleb widely, showing two rows of perfect, straight 'boy next door' white teeth

You'll be fine. Surely the worst of it is over already? Can I have a look at your timetable?'.

She handed it over from her inside pocket and he glanced at it quickly. 'We've got a lot of classes together, I think- yeah we've got the rest of the day together. Stay with me and I'll look after you'.

The bell went to signify the end of lunch and everyone stood, talking and chairs scraping loudly.

Caleb leant over, voice quiet 'some of these people are vultures, I'll keep you away from them, they can be horrible when they sense 'fresh meat', come on, we've got Math next'.

Caleb walked beside Jess, speaking casually about sports and hobbies, with Caleb blushing slightly when Jess asked about the school teams and whether he was interested in them and local and league games.

'Uh…I'm the captain of the football team, and I'm on the basketball team… and I think we've gone to every single Mariners and Seahawks game in the last ten years or more…we're quite into sports in my family'.

Jess couldn't stifle her laugh 'Ah, meeting the captain of the football team on my first day, could there be more of a cliché? At least I'm not a cheerleader'.

Caleb wasn't really thinking before he spoke 'with legs like that you wouldn't have any problem'.

She raised an eyebrow at him in mock annoyance and he looked flustered and awkward 'uh- well- that's not what I meant. I mean, they are incredible legs don't get me wrong, but I-'. Jess cut him off 'It's fine, I'll take it as a compliment shall I?'.

He laughed and neither of them noticed Sawyer watching them from the other side of the crowded hallway, looking relieved that she had made a friend.

Sawyer made the wise decision not to mention to Christian that the first friend his potential adoptive daughter had made happened to be the most attractive and popular boy there, or that he was the son of George McManus, someone from the same circle as the Grey's.

They attended many of the same functions and events and George was as equally insanely wealthy as Christian himself was.

Christian might have liked George, but Sawyer was pretty certain the idea of his foster child and the McManus boy together was one of those 'what he doesn't know won't kill him' situations.

Smirking at the retreating pair- Jess's hair and Caleb's height making them easily visible down the corridor- Sawyer went to sit with one of the other bodyguards he had met during the day, a slim, attractive woman called Melaina who had said she would sit with him in one of the cars whilst the kids were in lessons.

* * *

_What do we think?_

_What do you want to see next?_

_I wanted to add a little something in there for Sawyer, a little bit of romance maybe?_

_Let me know what you thought and what you want. Please review _

_x_


	23. Chapter 23

_Enjoy x _

* * *

Jess had been making good progress over the month and a half she had been at the school, academically doing slightly above average, and she was getting on well with people her own age for once.

She spent a lot of time with Caleb, and the pair were relatively inseparable, spending a lot of time texting each other when they were apart. Hillary and most of their friends kept trying to say that Caleb had a thing for Jess but she didn't believe them.

One thing she had noticed was that any time in a class that she was late or arrived after Caleb, he was always sitting apart from everyone else. The only person he seemed to want to sit next to was Jess.

It was third period Math when Jess glanced at Caleb, voice quiet 'how come you're always sitting on your own in classes?'.

He smirked 'I'm not, you're next to me'. She rolled her eyes 'You know what I mean, normally you are. Captain of the football team sitting on his own?'. He shrugged

'Most of these girls just piss me off and my Dad said he'll take me off all the teams if my grades drop, and I can't deal with any distractions really'.

Jess blinked and Caleb shook his head 'I'm not saying I don't want _you_ sitting with me by the way- I'm fine with you, It's everyone else that's the problem'.

She smiled and he glanced at her work 'Number 3 is wrong, x is 4.8 not 4.1'. She glanced down at her work, seeing the mistake and attempting to glare at him but laughing instead.

That night Jess was sitting in the main room on a sofa watching over Harry and attempting to read Pride and Prejudice. She had managed to catch up with everyone else on her reading skills but was now attempting to further her vocabulary and also read the books that most of her class had read years before.

Still in his work suit Christian wandered in, taking off his tie and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt.

'Hi Jess, so, there is a Mariners game this weekend and George McManus has invited us all to his suite at the stadium, said you were friends with his kid at school'.

Jess blinked 'uh, what Caleb?'. He nodded 'Yes. Did you want to go?'. It was a rhetorical question really, Jess was a massive Mariners fan and her expression said it all, making Christian laugh lightly.

'Okay, I'll let him know. He's invited Elliot, me, Ana, you and Harry, we'll get dinner out afterwards if you want?'. Jess blinked 'he's invited Harry?'. Christian nodded, checking his blackberry 'Yeah…I thought he'd like it…I need to make a call I'll be back in a little bit alright?'.

Jess nodded and Christian left the room, leaving Jess to watch her son playing with toy building blocks on the carpet a little way off. He was engrossed in whatever he was attempting to make; she took out her iPhone and started to write a message.

From: Jessica R

To: Caleb McManus

Christian just told me about your Dad inviting us to the game this weekend- Thanks! X

From: Caleb McManus

To: Jessica R

I'm glad you can come, we always have too much space there and Dad is pretty friendly with Elliot. Is it okay that I said your son could come too? xx

From: Jessica R

To: Caleb McManus

Of course it is, I'm just glad you still spoke to me after you found out about him. It's the first time at a game for both of us, so you should expect excitement from both of us xx

From: Caleb McManus

To: Jessica R

I wouldn't judge you Jess, I know you won't talk to me about it but I'm not going to judge you on something I have no idea about. Well I hope we win on Saturday then! Xx

Jess looked at the text for a few seconds before locking the screen and sitting next to Harry to play the game he had created in his head.

On the Saturday Jess woke up early and dressed in a casual grey dress with a black jacket and boots, her long red hair down and casual. Harry was incredibly excited that morning and Jess had trouble calming him down enough to feed him breakfast and dress him in a toddler sized Mariners t-shirt, jeans and a very small pair of Timberland shoes that Grace had brought them.

Ana and Christian were getting on very well on the journey to the stadium and Jess was in a good mood, the sun was out and it was the first day without rain for weeks.

Taylor parked the car and Elliot, Ana and Christian wanted to see Ethan who was at the stadium with some friends, and they said they wouldn't be long and were just going to say hello. Sawyer offered to take Jess up to the suite whilst the adults went to see Ethan, who she didn't really know very well.

Harry was on Elliot's shoulders still from the carpark and simply refused to get off, so Elliot said he'd bring him up the suite when they came up.

Jess was quickly allowed into the suite and she looked around in awe at the incredible view, fresh flowers, leather sofas and armchairs and the rows of food and drink on the side tables.

A man who must have been in his forties was standing near the door checking his blackberry and glanced up as she came in, a wide smile crossing his face.

'Aah, you must be Jessica right?' she nodded, glancing over the man. He was tall, with broad shoulders, curly light brown hair with a few faint flecks of grey, with a broad, genuine smile and dressed casually.

He put his hand out, shaking her own 'I'm George, Caleb's father'. Her eyes obviously widened 'Oh- oh, thank you, for inviting us today. The others are on their way up'.

George smiled 'Must say I'm looking forward to meeting this Ana I've heard so much about- finally seeing Grey happy is nice for everyone. I'm sure you're also a good influence on him, you are all my son talks about'

He grinned as his blackberry started to beep 'oh, sorry dear, I have to take this, I'll talk to you later okay?'. With that he politely moved off to a different end of the suite, leaving her standing there alone.

There was about ten people milling around and she immediately met Caleb's eyes and he quickly headed over towards her.

Caleb was wearing jeans, black converse and a black top with a grey jacket as he looked over her quickly. 'Your hair looks really nice like that'. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and there was an awkward pause between them that was gratefully interrupted by Harry, who had arrived with the three adults.

They were greeted by a group of people and Harry hurried past them to Jess, running at her legs and clinging to them 'Mummy, Mummy, Mummy!'. She glanced quickly at Caleb to see his reaction but he was smiling at the boy.

'Uh, Caleb, this is Harry. Harry- this is Caleb'.

Caleb crouched down to Harry's height 'Alright little man, are you excited to see the game?'. He nodded, a huge smile on his face and stopped sucking his thumb, holding onto Jess's skirt with his other hand

'Do you know my mummy?'. He nodded 'Uhuh'.

Harry grinned even more 'She's pretty isn't she?'. Jess rolled her eyes and muttered his name under her breath in embarrassment but Caleb laughed 'Yes she is, she's the prettiest girl I know'. Harry looked satisfied with this answer and ran off to Christian, leaving Caleb to stand back up and cough awkwardly.

'Right…anyway…I'll show you around?'. She nodded and he started to show her around the enormous suite, and she noticed Christian look her way a few times but he didn't seem particularly bothered by her being with Caleb, probably just glad she had friends.

At the right hand end of the suite there was a small corridor through a set of doors through to where their balcony area was, looking down on the stadium.

All the suite balconies were empty of people and there wasn't many people below them in the stands either; the game didn't start for a long time and most people wouldn't be there for a long time, their group were having drinks and food first and that was why they were there early.

Jess leant over the balcony and looked out over the stadium, Caleb beside her. 'It's amazing…thank you for inviting me, you don't know how much this means to me- and Harry'.

He smiled 'he's cute. Reminds me of my niece, though he seems much better behaved at least'.

Caleb smirked and sighed, leaning with his back against the railing as she leant with her front against it. Jess was looking out over the stadium for a minute before she looked up, seeing Caleb watching her closely. 'Are you staring at me?'.

He looked both amused and embarrassed 'I- no…well yeah'. Jess raised an eyebrow 'Why?'. He swallowed, not meeting her eyes

'I really just can't stop thinking about you Jess. I don't know what you're doing to me…You're Christian Grey's foster daughter and he'd probably going to adopt you…I'll be hung drawn and quartered if he found out I was feeling like this for his daughter…God…why do I do this to myself?'.

He looked annoyed and Jess touched his arm gently 'Hey, Cal…why didn't you say anything?'. He shrugged, still looking awkward 'I don't know. I normally have the girls chasing after _me_, I didn't want to come on too strong or …'.

Caleb trailed off uselessly as Jess snorted with laughter. 'For someone so smart and popular, you really do doubt yourself sometimes'.

He glanced down at her, looking confused, looking into each other's eyes for nearly two minutes before Caleb gently ran his hand along her jawline and held his hand there as he slowly leant in to kiss her.

Jess kissed back and linked her hands behind his neck as he held his hands on his waist gently. They kissed for a few minutes before they were interrupted by a cough, which broke them apart.

Christian was standing in the doorway to the balcony, eyes dark as he looked between the shocked looking pair.

* * *

_Please review- it's always appreciated!_

_x_


	24. Chapter 24

_This chapter might seem a bit muddled, so sorry if it is _

_Enjoy x _

* * *

Christian looked between the two, his voice quiet and menacing 'Jess, Harry wants you. I'd like a word with Caleb'.

She looked between the two of them and Caleb nodded, watching as she awkwardly re-entered the suite and closed the door.

Christian looked at Caleb for a few seconds in silence before he finally spoke 'if you ever- _ever_- hurt her, I'll kill you, do you understand what I'm saying here Caleb?'.

He nodded 'I wouldn't go after someone to end up breaking their heart, I'm not going to end up like my Mother'.

Christian was slightly taken aback and Caleb shrugged

'you must have realized that she's never around and no one ever talks about her- so would you if she'd walked out on her husband and children- and grandchild-...I don't want to be with Jess if it's going to take her away from her son'.

Christian was silent for a minute, not looking away from Caleb. 'She won't. Just...I can't stop her from having a relationship with you, god knows I'd like to try but she's nearly eighteen and so are you... Just don't break her heart alright?'.

Caleb nodded formally at Christian, saying a quiet 'thanks', before they both went back into the suite.

Inside Jess was crouched down to one side of the talking group, at eye level with Harry. She was talking to him quietly and he was nodding, sucking his thumb and looking around at the adults slightly.

Christian nodded slightly and very curtly at Caleb before heading over towards Ana and Elliot, who were talking to a large group of people.

Caleb waited for her to stop talking to her son and moved over, touching her back and making her glance up with a smile 'Hey'

'Hey, everything okay?'. Jess nodded 'we were just making sure we were behaving our self today weren't we?'. Harry nodded enthusiastically and Caleb laughed as she picked him up, holding him on her hip.

'Don't want to be embarrassing ourselves do we Harry?' He shook his head, playing with her hair and Caleb smiled at the little boy and Jess glanced over him.

'So, Caleb, you survived. That I didn't expect'.

'I think Christian was very reasonable to be honest. I have managed to retain all my limbs so that's nice. Though if I ever hurt you, then I lose anything I'm particularly attached to'.

Jess blinked in surprise 'You mean he's okay…?'. Caleb nodded 'I know, I was as surprised as you. I'll look after the little guy if you want to go talk to him?'.

Jess faltered for a second before putting Harry down again 'Stay with Caleb okay, make sure he behaves himself alright?'. Harry nodded, grinning as Caleb laughed.

Jess tapped Christian on the shoulder 'Can I have a word?'. He looked clearly surprised but nodded, moving to one side of the suite with her, sipping his wine slowly

Christian… what did you say to Caleb?'. He frowned slightly ' didn't he tell you himself?'. Jess half rolled her eyes 'I wanted to hear it from you'.

He frowned again but told her

'I said I couldn't stop you being together and as much as I would like to, I can't control your life to that degree. Caleb is a nice enough boy, I'd rather him than anyone else frankly. Don't get me wrong, I've made it very clear that if he hurts you, I'll kill him, obviously. But… you can date Caleb McManus…if you must'.

Jess smiled widely and flung her arms around a very stunned looking Christian who looked confused 'What was that for?'.

Jess smiled 'for being reasonable. You know, I really am grateful you took me in Christian; and I'm glad you're still going ahead with the adoption, you're already a good Dad'.

She smiled widely at him and went back over to Harry and Caleb, who were standing with a group of about five other people including Caleb's father, who she stood next to.

George's voice was quiet and amused 'So, my son has found a kindred spirit with your son Jessica, which is good, seeing as you are all he talks about'.

Caleb was crouched down with Harry playing some sort of game and glanced up at his dad with a distinctly unimpressed look as he overheard what he had said, though Jess simply laughed.

Over the game, Christian, Ana, Elliot and George were all glancing over at the pair of them. Caleb had his arm languidly over Jess's shoulder as she stood with Harry in front of her, standing on a box as she held on to him.

Caleb and Jess dated for two months, with everyone at their school saying 'I knew it' almost unanimously before the girls decided to ask overly- personal questions about their relationship.

Even Christian was fairly okay with the two being together, largely as Jess made it clear they weren't going to be having sex on each and every surface each and every minute of the day

. Of course, he still didn't leave them alone for very long, but it was progress for someone like Christian Grey.

It was after two months that Jess was at the McManus house after school one day when they were studying and George was called out on urgent business, leaving the pair alone in the house.

They had given up on studying and were watching a film in Caleb's room when they started kissing, after a minute or two the kisses intensified and the movie was forgotten in the background.

Caleb pulled her closer and kissed her more deeply, his breath hitching slightly as she leant back onto the bed, Caleb still kissing her as he lay lightly on top of her Jess felt Caleb kiss down her jaw and neck, and then back up again to her lips.

Kissing back, Jess was lost in the moment until she felt a hand slowly tail up her leg and thigh

Her eyes snapped open, she pulled back from the kiss and pulled away from Caleb, looking shocked and terrified all at once, recoiling physically from her startled boyfriend, her voice loud and cutting

'Get off me!'. He blinked in surprise, sitting back up away from her on his knees, looking confused, hands up.

'Uh- what- sorry? I thought you...what have I done?'.

Jess was silent, knees curled tightly to her chest as she looked away, not meeting his eyes and looking away at the wall.

'Jess… Do you want me to go…I thought…I thought this was what you wanted… Did I misread this or something?'.

Caleb sighed, running a hand through his hair in a despairing way as Jess slowly turned to look at him, her voice barely audible. 'I…I…. I did want this, I thought I could deal with this, I just can't Caleb…not right now'.

He cocked his head to one side in a questioning pose and Jess sighed, holding her knees to her chest protectively.

'I…uh…well, I had Harry when I was young, but I got pregnant when I was very young. Harry's father, he's called Marcus…he, um, he's older, you know? I didn't want it, I love my son more than anything in the world, but I was barely a kid myself. I couldn't…I couldn't stop him'.

Jess started to feel tears forming in her eyes, making them hot and prickly as she blinked rapidly to try and keep them back 'You must think I'm 'damaged goods' now…I bet those stunning cheerleaders don't have this type of baggage, I bet they're just dishing out sex aren't they'.

Caleb shook his head and very slowly reached a hand over to Jess and she met his eyes as he very gently tipped her face to him, voice gentle.

'If you don't want to have sex then I'm not going to push you, okay? What that man did to you is disgusting, okay, that is the worst thing a human being can do. It changes nothing, okay, nothing at all… It makes me angry that you would even **_think_** that would make me leave Jess. What happened is not your fault, okay? It's not your fault, you are not 'damaged goods' and I don't want to ever hear you say that phrase again okay? Don't talk about yourself like that **_ever_**. I'm not going anywhere Jess'.

She swallowed, blinking as the tears began to roll down her cheeks and Caleb spoke again. 'It's not your fault, okay?'. Jess nodded slightly and Caleb repeated his words again, making her nod again.

Caleb smiled slightly, wiping a tear off her cheek 'I really, really like you Jess, don't ever talk about yourself like that again, okay? And anyway, I'm not with any of those other girls am I, I'm with you'.

Jess finally broke a faint smile and Caleb very gently leant in to kiss her, making sure she had time to stop him if she wanted to. The kiss was only brief and Caleb sat back up against the headboard, Jess leaning against his chest as he gently stroked her arm.

After a few minutes, Jess was asleep on Caleb, exhausted from the emotional turmoil of telling Caleb about Marcus. Sitting there in silence, Caleb saw his iPhone flash and leant over slightly to take it off the bedside table

From: Christian Grey

To: Caleb McManus

When will Jess be back at Escala? I have to talk to her about the adoption papers.

Christian G

From: Caleb McManus

To: Christian Grey

She's sleeping now, I'll leave her for an hour at least as she was emotional earlier; after that, I'll drive her back to Escala.

I think she'll want to be back with Harry as soon as possible. I know it's not my place but between you and me I think she needs to see someone about what happened to her.

Later,

Caleb

In Escala Christian glanced at his blackberry with raised eyebrows in surprise as he read over the response from Caleb. He was shocked that she had told Caleb about what had happened, but also fairly impressed that he had not thrown her out in disgust as some boys his age would do.

Putting down his phone, Christian glanced back down at the adoption papers in front of him.

* * *

_Please Review and let me know what you think x _


	25. Chapter 25

Enjoy x

* * *

Later that day when she got back to Escala, Christian and Ana called Jess into the living room, sitting on the sofa opposite her.

Jess had very early on expressed –to Carrick and Grace- that as much as she saw Christian now as a parent, Ana was filling that role for her as well. Christian's parents had said this to him and Ana, and they had decided that Ana should also be part of the adoption too.

Christian was glad, silently thinking that if he ever failed Jess or Harry, then Ana would be right behind him.

From the sofa Christian glanced at Jess then at Ana, twisting his thumbs awkwardly 'both of your parents have approved the adoption'. Jess twisted her mouth slightly 'So, they've both signed over their rights?'.

Christian exhaled 'Your father already had, signed them over to your Mother as he's in the military on a different continent. Your mother however, yes, she has signed them over'.

Jess was quiet for a long time before nodding, looking uncomfortable and standing up suddenly 'I have to put Harry to bed and do some homework, I'll see you both at dinner'.

Jess abruptly left the room, heading straight for her sons room.

Christian glanced at Ana 'do you think I should go after her?'.

She shook her head, standing up and kissing him briefly 'I'll go'.

Ana found Jess sitting on the comfy sofa in Harry's large bedroom, sitting with her elbows resting on her knees and her hands under her chin. Ana looked at the redhead girl, who was looking intently at her son, who was already fast asleep. She sat down gently next to her, smiling encouragingly, both their voices quiet so as not to wake Harry.

'What's wrong?'.

'Nothing'.

Ana raised an eyebrow and Jess sighed 'Don't get me wrong, I hate my mum, she's about as bad as a parent can be…but I…I don't know, I'm grateful that if she's handing over her rights it means I can live with you and Christian, it's just' Jess shrugged, searching for words 'how can anyone just give up their child? If anyone asked me to give up Harry I just couldn't do it'.

Ana nodded, knowing what Jess was really trying to say _'why didn't she want me?_'.

Feeling an overwhelming feeling of affection for the tormented girl next to her and anger at her biological mother for not caring more about this beautiful, sweet and incredibly loving young girl, Ana put an arm around her shoulders.

Jess lent her head against Ana's shoulder, both of them watching Harry sleep peacefully, as Ana gently rubbed Jess's arm.

Christian came to the doorway looking for the two girls, stopping when he saw them sitting together. He watched for a few minutes, subconsciously thinking how much the three people in that room already looked like a little family.

Six days later, Harry had been dropped off at nursery and Ana and Christian were heading out for the day, finalising paperwork, seeing their lawyers, seeing the social workers and going out for lunch.

Escala was empty apart from Jess and Gail, who headed out to the grocery store with Ryan just before Caleb turned up at the apartment.

Not long later Jess was sitting up on the countertop, eating strawberries from a bowl as Caleb finished putting their lunch away. He looked over and she held out the strawberry, letting him take a bite out of the fruit.

Jess laughed and kissed her boyfriend, a wide smile across her face as he moved closer, hands on her face as he kissed her back.

After a few seconds Caleb pulled back, dropping his hands and shaking his head 'sorry, I know you don't want to do anything'.

He exhaled deeply and looked at Jess, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and looking into her eyes.

Jess knew, she knew immediately from his expression, the way he looked in her eyes told her that he loved her.

Jess shook her head and gripped the front of Caleb's black top, gently pulling him closer towards her, her voice quiet

'No, I do. I'm ready Caleb'. He looked surprised and slightly wary 'Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do'.

Jess shook her head again, looking intently at Caleb, their faces close 'I trust you, you're not going to hurt me…I know that'. Caleb kissed her deeply, standing flush against her, the kiss deepening as he did.

Five minutes later Jess was lying under the sheets in her bedroom, pulling off Caleb's top as he kissed her jaw, neck and gently at her ear, making her breath heavy and making her arch her back.

Caleb smirked slightly at the reaction he was getting from her, running his hand lightly up her leg, this time not being pushed away. Caleb looked Jess in the eyes 'are you sure this is what you want?' Jess nodded, kissing him deeply.

Christian and Ana were meant to have been back at Escala around 4 O'clock, which was fine for the young couple as it was 2 O'clock when they moved into her bedroom, locking the door behind them.

However, what neither of them knew was that Christian and Ana had decided to skip lunch at a restaurant and come home to see Jess.

The adoption was as good as finalised now, and the social workers and lawyers had said it should probably all be official by the end of the following week, and Ana had brought a red velvet cupcake for Jess from her favourite shop in the City on the way back.

They came out of the lift and looked around for Jess, who they couldn't see.

Taylor and Sawyer had been with the pair of them at the lawyers office and both had a fairly good idea immediately where Jess was when they saw her room was locked and saw Caleb's jacket on the sofa.

They glanced at each other and simultaneously shook their heads, not wanting to be the ones to deal with giving that news to Christian.

It only took him a minute or two to work it out himself however, and Christian turned, turning in the direction of Jess's bedroom, about to storm down the corridor.

Ana pushed in front of Christian, her eyes sharp and her voice commanding. 'Don't you fucking dare go in there Christian'. He was breathing heavily through his nose 'Ana, move out of my way'.

Neither of them even noticed Taylor as Sawyer glance awkwardly at each other in the doorway, not sure if they should hang around to split up the potential world war 3 that seemed to be approaching.

'What are you going to do Christian? Run in there, pull them apart, throw Caleb out and never speak about it to Jess again? Do you really want her to hate you like that? Christian, regardless of the fact she is a mother, she is still a child herself, and she has been robbed of a childhood, _just like you were_. This is her chance at having a normal, healthy relationship with someone who isn't going to abuse or exploit her for the first time in your life. So don't you dare go storming in there because she is her own person, and she's not just going to be your daughter, she'll be mine too. As her _mother_, I can tell you right now- she'll hate you for it if you go in there'.

Christian looked at her for a long, silent few minutes before sighing, looking torn 'oh for Christ's sake- why couldn't she have been a boy? This would be much easier'.

Ana rolled her eyes and gently kissed Christian, holding his face gently, voice quiet 'you can not run her life, you don't want her to resent you, and you want her to finally enjoy a childhood don't you?'

Christian nodded with resignation 'Sex, in my apartment. Is that really necassery though?'.

'Christian, she's 17 and Caleb is 18 in a few weeks, you can't exactly expect them to just sit and hold hands or something'.

Christian simply sighed, stalking off in the other direction towards the kitchen, pouring himself a large glass of wine.

* * *

Let me know what you think and what you want to see.

Please comment and review!

x


	26. Chapter 26

_It's a long one this time. I couldn't be bothered to split it into two basically :)_

_It's not the most uplifting chapter by and large but still, enjoy x_

* * *

Caleb left the apartment later, acting as though nothing had happened when he passed Christian and Ana in the hallway.

Christian said nothing and Ana showed him out of the apartment, glad that he'd been able to leave without losing a limb courtesy of Christian.

It was on the Saturday afternoon that Christian, Ana, and Jess were sitting in a large echoing room somewhere in the City that Jess didn't recognise. Someone else that she didn't recognise signed a thick wad of papers before looking up with a smile

'Well, Mr Grey and Miss Steele, I'm happy to confirm that you are now officially Jessica's parents, well done, here's your paperwork'.

The three of them went to lunch together to celebrate before eventually making it to the Grey house as the sun was going down for a larger family celebration, which included Ethan, Kate and Harry, who had been looked after by the Grey's whilst they were at the official signings.

Encouraged by Caleb, Sawyer and Christian, Jess had decided to join the track long distance team, and was behind on training. Sawyer's idea was to jog with her around the sizeable grounds of the Grey house before it got fully dark, and then she could come back in and celebrate with them all.

Twenty minutes later Jess came into the main room of the house as Sawyer made his way to the kitchen. She was red in the face and breathing deeply, taking a drink that Elliot offered her in a tumbler glass.

Jess took the orange drink and downed it quickly, glancing up at Elliot 'has this got alcohol in it?' He glanced down at her now empty glass 'Well it _did_, do you want some water or something?'

She nodded, still breathing deeply as Harry ran over to her, immediately running into her arms as she stood up, holding him on her hip. 'Mama, Mama, Lelliot took me to see the boats!' She smiled, kissing her son on the forehead 'we'll take you out in them one day okay?' He nodded, looking excited and she put him down again.

Everyone spoke for a while and Ethan and Mia volunteered to get more drinks from the wine room in the basement, which Harry seemed interested in, not interested by the adults talking and Ethan saw his expression 'You want to come too?'.

He nodded and Ethan laughed, taking the little boy's hand 'come on then little man'.

As they left everyone started talking again and Christian offered Jess another drink but she shook her head 'I'll pass, I don't feel 100%'. He nodded, seeing that she was slightly pale and put his arm around her shoulder, his voice quiet so no one else overheard.

'That you, by the way'. Jess looked up with surprise and confusion 'What are you thanking _me_ for?'.

'For giving me the chance to prove myself, to you, to my family and to Ana and Harry'. Jess shook her head, smiling 'it's not us you had to convince Christian, it's yourself'.

He smiled and they all looked up at the ceiling as a clap of thunder echoed through the house, the coming storm having clearly arrived. Carrick shook his head 'Seattle weather eh? Never seems to stay nice for long'.

They all agreed and heard another rumble of thunder before two flashes of lightning lit up the room, making the lights flicker quickly.

Elliot glanced at Carrick 'Think the lightning hit a fuse or something?'. Carrick nodded as the lights continued to rapidly flicker and Christian removed his arm from Jess, checking his Blackberry quickly

Jess was looking confused and was looking around the room with an anxious look on her face. Carrick glanced over 'Jess, are you okay?'.

She looked up, not really seeing him 'what's that smell?'. Everyone glanced at each other, not able to smell anything.

Elliot glanced at Ana and back again 'J, are you sure you're okay?'.

She almost started to nod before collapsing to the ground with a deep, heavy thump on the thick rug. Before anyone could move or even breathe, Jess was jerking, her whole body twitching and convulsing.

Grace knelt beside her immediately, throwing her glass of champagne to the floor without thinking 'someone keep Harry out, she's having a seizure'.

Kate was the first to move to the main doors, leaving and quickly closing the door behind her, so that she could stop Harry coming in the door or seeing anything.

Grace quickly cushioned Jess's head and watched closely as she simply let her tide out the seizure, as there was nothing she could do until it finished.

She looked up at Christian quickly 'when was the last time she had a seizure?'. He looked shocked and lost 'I- I didn't know she had them!'.

Grace looked unimpressed but watched as Jess's spasms and jerks started to slow down, her eyes half closed and her breathing heavy and shaky as she moved the girl into the recovery position, her voice quiet.

'I don't know why she didn't tell you herself but I wasn't allowed to- patient confidentiality. She's light sensitive'. Grace glanced down at Jess, who was still not fully conscious and her breathing shaky and heavy

'We need to take her to the hospital, she's not regaining consciousness properly, it might be nothing but I'd like them to do a test'.

Christian swallowed, eyes hot and prickly as he watched his daughter attempting to breathe properly, her eyes unfocussed and half closed, and her body still having small spasms.

Without saying anything he bent down and picked her up in his arms, glad of all the punishing work outs he'd done over the years. Grace and Ana quickly followed him out and Ana sat in the back of the car with Jess laid across the seats, her head resting on Ana's lap.

Ana looked down at her daughter, stroking her red hair gently as Christian sped through the Seattle traffic, Jess breathing heavily but her eyes still unfocussed.

Ana and Christian were holding hands as they waited on the cold plastic seat outside the room where Grace and a male doctor were tending to Jess. Beside them in equal silence were Mia and Ethan, who were simply looking at the floor or the wall opposite.

After what felt like a lifetime, Grace and the doctor exited Jess's room, closing the door behind them and Grace muttered something to her colleague and he nodded, walking away down the corridor towards the nurses' station, leaving Grace to face Ana and her three children.

She sighed

'so, she's fine. Jess has clearly been taking her medication but the lightning and the flickering lights mixed with the hard exercise she had done just before, that is probably what brought the seizure on… Jess should be fine, her breathing is normal, her heart rate has returned to normal, neurologically she is fine also. Jess obviously needs to talk to you both'.

She was looking at Christian and Ana and they nodded, glancing at each other 'Is she okay to see us now?'. Grace nodded 'Yes, she's fully conscious now. The only thing I'm going to say to you both is that Jess needs two parents right now, not people to shout at her, okay?'.

They both nodded and entered the room.

Jess was sitting up in the bed, attached to a machine that was gently beeping as it monitored her heart rate. She looked exhausted and upset as she saw her new parents standing at the door and close it behind them. Christian's voice was quiet but gentle.

'Please, explain this to me Jess. You have epilepsy J, that's something we need to know, I mean…how come we didn't?'.

She swallowed, flexing her fingers awkwardly, her voice quiet 'I don't…I don't like people knowing that I'm you know…'damaged'…even more than they already know. Until today you weren't legally my parents, my Dad in England always sends me money for my medication... I didn't want you to know… I'm already fucked up enough as it is… You didn't need to deal with that…I haven't had a seizure in years… Caleb is the only person I told… I didn't- I didn't want you to think I was 'broken'…'.

Ana sighed, shaking her head 'Oh honey, it wouldn't have made any difference. We just want you happy and healthy'. Ana sat down on the bed and pulled Jess into a hug, rubbing her back gently before pulling back and glancing at Christian with an encouraging smile

'I'll leave you two for a few minutes'.

She kissed Jess on the cheek lightly and left the room, gently closing the door behind her. Christian looked down at his daughter with a deep exhalation before sitting on the end of the bed.

'Firstly, Caleb has obviously tried to call you and got no answer, because he's messaged me four times seeing if you're okay. What do you want me to tell him? He'll come here if he knows where you are'. Jess shrugged 'tell him, he'll only find out later'.

Christian nodded, sending a quick message before putting away his phone and looking over at her.

'So, you have epilepsy'. She blinked 'looks that way doesn't it'.

Despite how annoyed he was at her, Christian laughed slightly

'Yes, yes. Well, I think we need to talk about this. What did you think you'd achieve by not telling us about this? I mean, I guess the social workers aren't really supposed to tell us private medical details when you're nearly 18, but still, **_you_** should have told us. This could have been much worse than it was, what if you were alone with Harry, what would you have done?'

Jess rubbed her face, shrugging uselessly 'fuck, I don't even know Christian. I just…I didn't want you to think I was even more fucked up, more of a burden'.

Christian laughed hollowly 'Jess, you've seen how fucked up **_I_** am, you having a disorder like epilepsy is hardly going to be a problem, alright?'.

Jess nodded, looking more relaxed again, sitting back in the bed against the pillows 'I'm sorry. Really, I am… I promise, there's nothing else, nothing I'm hiding. You already know about the other day…'.

Christian rolled his eyes, holding up a hand to stop her 'ah- no, please stop. I'll take a wild guess what happened alright, you're my daughter, I don't need to know what you and Caleb McManus got up to in your bedroom last week, alright?'.

Jess smirked and Christian frowned 'what?'. She laughed lightly 'you called me your daughter'. They both sat there feeling calm and happy as he gently took her hand, squeezing her hand gently 'we're going to be okay Jess'. She smiled back at him, feeling relieved and tired.

Forty five minutes later Caleb had arrived and Jess was allowed to go home again. He'd helped her change back into her clothes, which were the jogging leggings and pink sports top, an outfit that showed off her enviable figure.

Feeling exhausted, Jess tied up her long red hair and went out to the main area where Ana and Grey's were waiting, surrounded by a whole waiting room of people.

'Ana, can I go now?'. She nodded 'Papers have been signed, have you got all your things?'.

She nodded and looked around, freezing as she saw someone horribly familiar leering their way over towards her, a grin on his face as he came over, eyes locked on her. Jess only knew his first name –Jackson- and felt her heart sink when she saw him; he had been a repeated customer at the strip club.

Jackson winked at her, clearly leering at her 'fancy seeing you here Jessy, lookin' good'. She grimaced, looking physically sick 'I have to go'. She started to head towards the main doors and Jackson called after her

'it just ain't the same without you there. Star attraction and all'.

Jess looked as though she was going to vomit and Jackson immediately disappeared down the corridor, probably feeling the tension radiating off her.

Jess roughly pulled on her zip up hoodie and glared at Sawyer, who had only arrived a few minutes before 'where's my son?'.

Before he could speak Christian stepped in 'he's with my Dad, Kate and Ethan back at the house, he's fine'. Jess nodded, her face a mask of anger, shame and upset as she stalked out of the doors, everyone hurriedly following her, calling after her.

'Jess!' 'Jess, slow down'. Christian gripped her arm and she turned back to him, eyes dark and voice loud through the corridor 'GET OFF ME!'. In shock, Christian dropped his hand and she started to hurry off, ignoring everyone behind her.

Jess started to walk down the steps and into the light rain as Caleb hurriedly closed the gap between them as the rest of the group stopped on the steps, watching what happened, able to hear everything.

'Jess- JESS! Tell me what the fuck is going on here. Who was that guy?'

She turned, eyes full of angry tears and eyes dark.

'You want to know? You really want to know? Want to know where Elliot and Christian found me? I was in a strip club on the other side of the City, taking my clothes off for people like Jackson to give me the money so I could send it to my son. There, is that good enough for you? You want to see the marks, eh? There are some scars left over from when I didn't quite 'do what they wanted'- the bruises have gone but I've got some other marks if you really want to see them? People have always treated me like shit my whole life and you know what, I deserve it, half the men in this City have seen me in my underwear and think I'm nothing. Now I need to go and see my son'.

Jess turned to walk away but only got two steps away before she felt Caleb grab her hand and pull her back around to face him. He said nothing but simply kissed her, holding her body flush against his own, both ignoring the rain falling down on them.

Caleb pulled back and put a hand on her face so she couldn't look away

'I love you Jess, I love you for _you_, please understand that. I don't give a shit what you did before, you did it to look after your son- it's in the past. I don't care about all that, okay?'.

She swallowed and nodded, Caleb kissing her again.

Elliot looked at Christian with a smile 'I know you want to be an overprotective parents and all that, but don't ruin this for her'.

He shook his head 'Well, I'm hardly going to find someone better for her than Caleb am I?'. He shook his head and Grace exhaled deeply

'It's been a really, really long day. We should head home and get some sleep'.

Jess grumblingly apologised to the assembled adults for everything that had happened in the last few hours, but they all brushed it off, telling her to get some sleep and that it was okay.

As they headed over to the cars, Caleb quite pointedly told Christian that he was staying with Jess that night, there was no chance he was leaving her alone after everything that had happened. Christian wasn't exactly surprised and despite himself, he had to agree that he didn't want her alone.

Caleb had to drive his car back so took Jess and Ana back to Escala whilst Grace, Christian, Elliot, Mia and Sawyer went back to the much closer Grey house in Sawyer and Grace's cars.

Christian and Sawyer picked up an exhausted Harry and took him back to Escala, arriving a few minutes after Caleb had parked up.

Jess was clearly relieved and grateful to see her son, smiling at Sawyer and mouthing a silent 'thank you' as she hugged Harry tightly. He shook his head and waved a hand, indicating she didn't need to thank him.

Christian and Ana were getting drinks in the kitchen and filling Taylor and Gail in on the situation when the housekeep smiled

'Well, it's been an interesting first day of parenthood hasn't it?'. They all laughed lightly and Christian and Ana moved back out to the living room, stopping in the doorway and looking at the scene in front of them.

Caleb and Jess were asleep on the black sofa, one of his arms languidly over her shoulder as she was nuzzled into him. Harry was asleep across the both of them, with his chest against Caleb's own, the older boy with an arm lightly on the sleeping child, and Jess had a hand on her son too.

Christian glanced at Ana with a faint smile on his lips 'we should leave them, no point waking them- waking our daughter'.

'You're still in amazement about calling her that aren't you?'.

He nodded and she laughed 'Well get used to it Grey, you've got a daughter and a grandson now too- Granddad'. He raised an amused eyebrow 'well that makes you a grandmother doesn't it Steele?'.

She paled slightly 'oh god, it does doesn't it? God…'.

Christian nudged Ana slightly 'We should go to bed ourselves, unless you're getting too old for what I've got planned?'.

Ana couldn't hide the sparkle in her eyes as she grinned, putting down the half full glass of wine and walking speedily towards the bedroom, Christian following with a wide smirk.

* * *

_Please review and let me now what you thought. I always read and appreciate them _

_x_


	27. Chapter 27

Jess glanced over the newspaper and Christian saw her eyes widen as she read something at the bottom of one of the pages. 'What is it?'. Jess blinked and read over it again before repeating it aloud, sounding incredulous as she read it.

'George McManus, CEO of McManus investments, is rumoured to be the new owner of three exotic dancing clubs in the City. McManus refused to comment on the rumours directly today. When contacted he issued a short statement 'I don't wish to comment on this rumour or any other frankly. My business and my private life are not meant to be public fodder. I have nothing else to say'.

Jess looked up, eyes wide 'It lists the clubs at the end…they're all run by the same people. One of them is the one I…I was at'.

Christian said nothing, eyebrows raised as Jess looked over the article again, biting her lip for a few seconds before looking up. 'Can I…Can I go their house, just for a bit? I need to…'.

She trailed off and Christian nodded as Ana came into the room and he took the paper off her, glancing over it. 'Remember, you can't drive for another six months, have Sawyer take you. He's with Taylor in the office'.

Jess nodded, her voice still full of confusion 'Thanks Dad'. As she left, Jess passed Ana, who looked as surprised as Christian did, wondering off to get Harry and find Sawyer.

Ana looked over at Christian's surprised expression. 'Well that was sweet, she called you Dad. What's wrong?'. He handed Ana the newspaper and pointed to the article about George McManus 'One of them is the club where Jess used to work'.

She looked surprised 'Well, that I didn't see coming. This is Caleb's father right? I'm not being an idiot here am I?'. Christian shook his head 'One and the same. I've got no idea why, it's hardly George's average purchase, but we'll see. I don't want to get involved, Jess is heading over there with Sawyer now, she'll talk to George probably'.

Sawyer looked over at Jess, who was sitting in the front seat next to him, and glanced at Harry, who was sitting on a booster seat in the back, happily playing with a toy.

'Jess, are you okay? You look incredibly pale'. She swallowed and shook her head 'Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to talk to him, see what the hell is going on'. Sawyer nodded and turned into the huge private street that led to the enormous McManus family house.

As they drew up outside he nodded to her 'I'll be close. Text me when you know if you're leaving or staying okay? And if you want to leave I'll be here in a few minutes okay?'. She nodded with a smile 'thanks, I'll see you later'. He nodded back and Jess got out of the car, putting Harry on her hip and walking up to the enormous stone steps and large black door of the house, knocking as Sawyer pulled out of the drive.

George answered, wearing jeans and a black polo top, a huge smile across his face when he saw them.

'Jess, hello dear. Harry, little man, how are you?'. She laughed as her son suddenly became shy, burying his head into her shoulder. 'He's tired, Carrick and Grace were over last night and he refused to go to bed until they were gone'.

He laughed and moved aside in the doorway 'Ah, reminds me of Caleb at the age. Come in, can't stay out in the cold'.

Jess came in and put Harry down on the floor though he hugged her leg tightly. 'I think Caleb's having a shower upstairs, he's just come back from game practice'.

'Actually, George, it was you I came to talk to'. He nodded, looking resigned 'I thought this might happen. Harry, Tilly and Rosie are in that room, do you want to go and play with them?'.

Rose was Caleb's older sister, and Tilly was her three year old daughter that Harry had met a few times before. He nodded and ran off to the adjoining room and George sat down on the third step of the huge staircase as Jess leant against a pillar, arms crossed.

'Why? Why did you buy them? And don't try and tell me it's just a coincidence. I don't believe in coincidences that incredible. You don't seem like the type of guy who would buy a chain of three seedy strip clubs on the other side of the City, and yet when you do, one of them is the one I used to work at The girl who is dating your son. Seems unlikely doesn't it'

George nodded slightly with a small shrug 'I did it Jess, because my son's happiness means more to me than how people in business perceive me. I couldn't give a shit what people in business with me think. I want my children to be happy, more than anything in the world, that's all that matters, okay? All the whilst you are unhappy, so is my son'.

Jess blinked, looking surprised but nodding slightly, her voice quiet 'You didn't have to do it though'. George waves a hand, admonishing her comment 'don't be silly. You remind me too much of my daughter and the situations she's been in; I can not just let you be treated like shit by men who are old enough to be your father. It's just disgusting. The club is closed, they are moving to a place in Denver and another in Detroit. Told them Seattle is too slow and they believe it, alright? They're out of your life now'.

Jess simply blinked, completely surprised 'I- I'm at a loss of what to say really'.

George stood up with a shrug 'You don't need to say anything Jess. Just go and see Caleb, he should be out of the shower by now, just make sure you two keep your hands to yourself for a little bit- I've already got one grandchild'.

Despite herself, Jess laughed before becoming serious again 'Thank you, George'.

He looked genuinely confused 'For what?'.

'For not judging me'. George blinked 'Do you know anything about Rose's background?' Jess shook her head. 'Maybe you should speak to Rose more often, I won't be judging anyone for what they do to protect their children. Harry will be fine until you come back down'.

George simply flashed her a huge smile and turned towards the room where Harry had gone.

Jess knocked on Caleb's door and hear a muttered 'come in' before opening the door to the enormous bedroom. Caleb was wearing just a towel around his waist and turned to look at her, a grin on his face as he ran a spare towel through his hair.

'Oh, hey babe. Didn't know you were coming over? Not complaining or anything'. Jess was trying her best to keep her eyes from roaming over her boyfriend's body 'uh, I had to talk to your father actually'.

'Oh, I see. Are you okay? I didn't know how you would take it really'. Jess leant against the wall 'I just feel… Relieved. It's over, you know, they're gone'. Caleb sighed with relief, clearly having been worried how she would take the news. 'Thank god, I didn't know if you'd be pissed at us. Anyway, it's good to see you'.

Jess glanced over at the perfectly formed abs, broad shoulders and muscly arms of her boyfriend and smirked 'Always good to see you too'. Caleb glanced down and laughed 'taking advantage of a young boy, Miss Grey I thought you were more of a lady than that'. He kissed her deeply, clearly having missed her over the few days they had been apart 'Is Harry here?'.

Jess nodded 'Ah, I'd better get changed then. My sisters here with Tilly too so it looks like children's entertaining is on the cards today'. He pulled on a white top and started rummaging around his draws for some jeans.

'Jess are you going to that Charity event at Grace and Carrick's house in two weeks?'. She nodded 'Yeah, why?'.

Caleb looked slightly awkward 'Well, you know, my Dad and Rose are going… I've been invited… I thought maybe we could go together?'. Jess's grin was all the answer he needed.

* * *

_Let me know what you think, please review! x_


	28. Chapter 28

_It's been a while so I made it a long one!_

_Enjoy x _

* * *

Ana and Christian came back together from their days at work, Taylor and Ryan sloping off as they came up with them. Christian kissed her lightly and they went into the main room, where they stopped for a second, watching the scene in front of them.

Jess was sitting on the white rug beside the sofa, Harry sitting between her legs as they were slowly reading from a child's book together, Harry reading as Jess pointed at the words.

After a few seconds she glanced up, seeing Christian and Ana watching her and her son with smiles on their faces. Harry saw them too and stood up, running over to Ana 'Gamma! Gamma!', hugging her legs tightly. They weren't entirely sure what Harry was trying to call her, but that was all he could quite manage to call Ana, and they had got used to it.

Jess pulled herself up, smoothing off her dress 'Thank god you two are back, I've fed Harry but I'm starving. Can we have dinner?'. They both agreed and Ana picked Harry up 'have you been for a run?'.

She nodded 'yes, done my homework, yes I've taken my medication, yes I've fed and bathed Harry, can we eat now?'. Ana rolled her eyes but agreed, Christian going off to tell Gail they were ready to eat as Ana and Jess went to put Harry to sleep.

It was midway through their spaghetti dinner that Taylor appeared in the room, looking wary 'Uh, Miss Grey?'. Jess glanced up, somewhat surprised still at being called a Grey.

'Yes?' He looked incredibly awkward 'there is a woman on the phone…she's asking for you, Jess'. She visibly paled 'New York accent, Hailey Cole?'. Taylor nodded awkwardly 'I'm assuming you don't want to talk to her?'.

Jess shook her head and he nodded, looking slightly pleased and left the room. Jess glanced up, voice frosty 'how the hell has my mother got a number for this apartment?'.

Christian looked incredibly wary, speaking carefully 'She had it when you were being fostered, we haven't changed it yet'. She nodded, looking intently at her fork, clearly thinking of something else

'well, I'd appreciate it if you'd change it sooner rather than later… Can one of you look over my English paper tonight before I hand it in?'. They both nodded, looking relieved as the conversation moved on.

Three days later after Jess got back from school, Christian agreed to take her out to buy her a dress for the charity ball. They were by the Escala car lot, talking about Jess's shoes for the event when she suddenly stopped talking.

Jess and Christian glanced up and he saw her eyes go dark and cold, hands balled into tight fists; he followed her line of sight and saw who she was looking at.

The woman was in her mid thirties, average height, with long straggly brown hair, large green eyes, pale sickly skin and wearing old looking jeans and a brown zipped up jumper, a cigarette in her hand.

Jess stopped for only half a second before swiftly getting into the waiting car, Christian glanced over at the woman, eyes narrowing slightly 'don't come near **_my_** daughter again'.

As he got into the car beside Jess he couldn't help but be slightly amused at the fact that he was already more of a parent to Jess than Hailey Cole had ever been.

As they drove off Jess glanced at him, muttering quietly 'thanks, she must want something, must have got the address off the fostering documents…' he waved a hand, admonishing her comment 'anytime. Now, have you ever been to an event like this before?'.

She gave him a withering look and he realised 'oh, stupid question. Well, we'll have a look for a dress. Mia's meeting us at the shops, apparently she doesn't trust me to let you pick out your own bloody dress'.

She smirked and took out her phone as it beeped, idly texting as they drove towards the City.

To say Mia was excited to help pick out a dress was something of an enormous understatement, as she was clearly brimming with excitement, pulling Jess into a bone crushing hug. She instructed Christian to simply sit down on a set of seats as they eventually chose a dress after over an hour trawling through the racks of dresses.

Mia smirked at Jess as they paid for the dress on Christian's card as he sat on his BlackBerry in the corner of the store, typing away quickly on an email

'right, so your Dad is going to be pretty annoyed when he sees this dress. I'm in my twenties and he still wants me to cover every single inch of myself. Thankfully though, it's elegant, not slutty, and he'll be angry at me, not you'. Jess laughed and accepted the dress from the cashier, zipped up in a protective bag.

Christian knew better than to push Jess on seeing the dress before the event, though he had been assured by both Mia and Ana- who had been allowed to see it- that it was a pretty dress.

On the Friday after her classes finished at about midday to prepare for some event in the lower school that Jess wasn't part of, Ana took her out to have her hair and nails done. Christian had decided to simply leave them to it. He would simply come home from work, shower, towel dry his hair and throw on one of his tux's.

The girls however were making a good few hours out of it.

He hadn't had to ask to know that they were staying well clear of Elena's salon, Ana had no intention of going anywhere near there, ever.

Christian was in the shower when they returned, and didn't see Jess until she was ready. Ana had her hair, makeup and nails already done and slipped quickly into the black dress, and they were ready after only about twenty minutes.

As they left to go into the main room they passed Sawyer, who had a wry smile on his face and winked at Ana 'good job Steele, she looks a million dollars'. At that his phone rang and he disappeared into a side room and Christian glanced at Ana before they went into the main room, where he stopped suddenly.

Christian wasn't someone who was easily shocked, but he did a double take at the figure standing in front of him.

Jess had dyed her hair a dark brown, and it was very lightly curled down her back, with a sweeping side fringe cut into it. Her dark hair accentuated her bright eyes and her simple makeup, which made her look much older and sophisticated. She was dressed in a long vibrant red dress with on off the shoulder top half, and it showed off just how slim and tiny Jess actually was. She looked incredible, and more like 25 than 17.

(The Dress: . )

Christian blinked and Jess blushed deeply, touching the dress awkwardly 'is it a bit much?'. Christian glanced over her again before shaking his head 'no…you look beautiful…it's just a bit of a shock, you look like a grown woman now'. She blushed and Christian glanced between the dress and the black and gold ring on her finger 'can I ask how much this all cost? Or would I rather not know?'.

Jess laughed lightly 'I think you'd rather not know'. Christian rolled his eyes, looking amused 'well, shall we get moving, I believe I am taking two very beautiful women to a ball tonight'. Ana and Jess smiled, linking arms and walking towards the lift, chatting as Christian followed, shaking his head.

Jess had been to the Grey house a lot of times, but she had never seen it all decked out for an event like it was that night, a huge gazebo connected to the main ballroom, gold and white decorations filling both rooms, huge amounts of white flowers everywhere. The place looked stunning and Jess was looking around in amazement as the three of them arrived, Ana excusing herself quickly to go and see Kate, who was all over Elliot a little way off.

As Ana dragged Kate and Elliot back over towards them, Christian glanced down at her 'have you taken your medication?'. She rolled her eyes and nodded 'yes' He smirked slightly 'Good, just checking. Now, the McManus family have just arrived, you'll be wanting to go and see Caleb, I'll see you at the dinner'.

She smiled and briefly hugged him, making Christian blink in surprise as she stepped back with a wide smile 'thank you'. He looked confused 'for what?' Jess shrugged 'for everything'.

With that she turned and walked away as Christian got side tracked by his brother and his girlfriend.

Jess was walking down the impressive stone steps to the main area, spotting Tilly McManus talking to a young man and her eyes widening slightly before she smiled and did a thumbs up gesture to Jess before going back to her conversation.

Jess couldn't see George but spotted a familiar pair of broad shoulders and mess of dark blonde hair that she knew was Caleb even before he turned around. He was dressed in an impeccably sharp black suit and tie with a dark blue shirt, eyes roaming the crowd.

Their eyes met and she saw the recognition slowly pass over his eyes as she came down the steps towards him. Caleb blinked, looking both amazed and in awe as he moved through the crowd toward her, eyes roaming over her quickly as he held her face gently 'you are the most beautiful woman in the room right now'. She smiled, leaning into his hand slightly 'how do you know? You've only just arrived'.

Caleb shook his head 'I don't need to'. Jess blushed and Caleb tipped her face up to him, their breath mingling between them as he muttered 'I love you, Jess Grey. Don't ever forget that'. They kissed, completely uncaring of anyone around them.

Jess and Caleb were unaware that George McManus had been standing with Christian, Ana, Kate and Elliot, watching the two teenagers at the other side of the room.

Christian shook his head, looking slightly amused as Elliot raised an eyebrow 'you're not going to go and beat the shit out of Caleb? Well, you really have changed bro'.

Christian laughed, an arm snaking around Ana 'better Caleb than the person you or I were at that age'. The brothers laughed and George, Ana and Kate glanced at each other, not really wanting to ask any further questions.

Jess was on her way to the bathroom a little while later and was waiting in line with a tall bleach blonde woman who she vaguely recognized. 'Oh, hello dear. You're Jessica, right?'. She nodded, politely shaking her hand 'Jessica Grey'.

The woman's eyebrows briefly rose but no other expression was given 'Elena Lincoln. I didn't know you were officially a Grey now?'.

Jess nodded, trying to work out where she had seen the woman before 'Yes, for a while now. You know the Grey's well?'. Elena nodded with a smile 'family friend. I've seen you in passing before, where did you have your hair done dear? I own a Salon in the City'.

Jess was about to answer when Grace appeared, talking to Elena as it clicked with Jess where she knew the blonde woman from.

_'She was a family friend…My mum's friend...we're still friends, I part own her salon business in the City'._

The words of Christian's explanation to her about his dominant-sub relationships with women came flooding back to Jess as she felt her stomach turn slightly. This was the woman that had been responsible for Christian being both so messed up and so successful at the same time.

She also knew that Grace had no idea of the relationship, and remembered the file she had seen in Christian's apartment months ago 'E. Lincoln'.

Jess coughed 'I, er, I need to get my bag, left it on a table'. Both women nodded sweetly and Jess sloped off quickly, heading for Christian who was in a group of people, talking with a glass of wine in hand as she nudged him slightly.

'Dad, can I have a word with you?'.

Christian looked surprised but nodded, excusing himself and following his daughter out into the enormous gardens.

'Everything okay? You look like you want to hit something- or someone'.

Jess looked around to check they were alone before she spoke, looking annoyed 'Elena Lincoln, skinny blonde bitch with the big tits. That's her isn't it? The one that you were with when you were a kid?'.

Christian closed his eyes briefly, looking exasperated 'ah, fuck. Didn't even think you'd meet her'.

'Hmm, well, she seemed to know enough about me. Sorry, are you still talking to her?'. He nodded 'Look, honestly, yes. But Ana is everything to me, and Elena was just 'there' back then, it wasn't anything like it is with Ana. Okay? We are just friends, business partners. Ana knows and my mother doesn't, please Jess, don't read anything into this'.

She was silent for a second before nodding, looking appeased 'fine, I over reacted. I just didn't expect to see her here'.

He waved a hand vaguely 'it's fine. I wanted to speak to you actually…about Ana…I was thinking of um…proposing'. Jess did a double take 'really, when?'. He half shrugged 'I don't know…I've got this though'.

Christian took out a small ring box from his pocket, opening it and showing her an enormous diamond on a gold band. 'You think she'll like it?'. Jess looked up with a huge smile 'she'll love it, and don't start worrying about what she'll say, I can vouch for that'.

He laughed and put the ring away 'Thank you. Are we okay then?'. She nodded and they heard a cough from the doorway, turning to see Caleb standing there, a grin on his face 'Christian, can I steal my girlfriend back for a little bit?'.

Christian clapped Caleb on the back as he went back in to the charity event, leaving the pair of them alone on the ivy covered stone patio, fairy lights making it look incredible.

Jess smiled and straightened his tie 'you're dating a Grey, McManus, can't go around looking a mess'. He smirked 'no, can't have that can we? I think you've got something a little wrong with your dress babe'.

She glanced down and he fiddled with the front area just above her chest 'see the problem is Jess, it's covering a lot of you, but I know what's underneath it, and I can't get that out of my head unfortunately. Even without the sex though, you have no idea what you do to me Jess, no idea'.

He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling back slightly to whisper 'I think I love you, I really do'.

* * *

_Let me know what you think, next chapter will include that romance for Sawyer I promised a long time ago! _

_Please review, it's always helpful x_


	29. Chapter 29

Christian was working in his office when he heard Sawyer and Jess return from her school, and heard the raised voices that he knew was an argument.

He had put Harry down for a nap only a little while before and he stood up, moving out to the main room, where they were having an argument.

Jess's hair was in a long plait that had partially come out and she had a scratch mark down her cheek 'Luke, just fuck off it's not your problem alright?'. He looked furious and threw the keys onto the counter top angrily 'actually it is Jess, in case you've forgotten my job is to protect you and look after you, and that includes getting into a cat fight with another girl!'.

At that point, Christian stepped in 'Cat fight? Explain yourself Jess'. She looked up, eyes dark and she shook her head 'it's nothing, doesn't matter'.

Christian looked down at his daughter 'let me decide on that. Luke, what happened?'.

He sighed, running a hand though his messy blonde hair 'Some girl made a comment about Jess's mum, she went mental, pulled her hair and slapped her, the girl scratched her and I had to drag them apart like fighting dogs or something'.

Luke glanced at his watch and Christian nodded 'you can go, have a good evening'. He nodded and left, not saying a word to either of them. Luke had asked for the evening off as he had a date later and wanted to be able to get ready in time without being side-tracked by the usual Grey family drama.

Jess looked at Christian with an apologetic look 'sorry… I just flipped. She was being a stupid bitch anyway, needs to stay out of my business'.

Jess looked defeated, fiddling with her bracelet idly as she sat down heavily on a seat at the counter

'What is the point anymore, I mean really?'. Christian looked confused 'what are you talking about?'. She sighed 'these exams... I'll probably scrape a pass, but I'm not exactly getting into Harvard am I… what is the fucking point?'.

Christian gave her a sad smile 'Jess, we don't know what is going to happen-'.

She looked up, eyes dark 'No, we do. I'll scrape an average mark at best. I haven't applied to any Universities'. He looked surprised 'but you said-'.

'Yes Christian, I know what I said, but I didn't… I'd rather not try, than try and fail'. Christian looked lost for words 'Jess, you can't just throw things away like this'.

She shook her head with a sigh 'Christian, I've got a little boy and only a year ago I was stripping and hadn't been to school in months, I'm not going to be going off to any University and frankly I don't want to... what's the point in going there for several years to just waste my time and end up with a degree in something when I don't even know what I want to do with my life?'.

Christian had to half agree with her 'look, I understand what you're saying Jess, but what are you actually planning to do with your life, have you put any thought into it?'.

She looked exhausted 'not now, Christian, can we do this later or something?'. He half nodded and sat down on the seat opposite her 'Fine, but I'm not going to ignore this forever. Now, what's going on with Caleb, you haven't seen each other for about two weeks now, you've been in a mood since then as well, what's the issue?'.

She swallowed, tapping her fingers on the counter top, looking away slightly 'I… he said he loves me, when we were at the Charity thing…. I didn't say it back and now it's awkward… we're just sort of stuck in this moment… He said it and I sort of nodded and said 'thanks', that's not really what he was looking for… I don't know what to say to him'.

Christian blinked in surprise 'you didn't say it back? Hmmm, can I ask why not? I mean, I was under the impression that you'd have jumped at the chance to say it back to him…?'.

She shrugged 'I can't, we're just too different. He's from this filthy rich family who are lovely but still –filthy rich. He is getting straight A's and is probably going to somewhere brilliant on a sports scholarship, and I'm probably going to just stay in Seattle till I die, get a desk job somewhere, get an apartment and just live as a single mum for the rest of mu fucking life'.

Christian looked surprised 'what's brought this on? Jess, when you turn 18 we're not going to just leave you to look after yourself, Ana and I are your parents, it doesn't matter what happens, we can talk about it when Ana gets back okay?'.

She shrugged and Christian came around the counter top, looking at her kindly 'don't worry Jess, we're here, alright?'. She half nodded and he hugged her tightly, kissing her hair lightly 'you'll be fine, we all will'.

As he pulled back, Christian saw the sad look in his daughters eyes as she stood, wordlessly leaving the main room, Christian hearing the sound of Harry's bedroom door opening and closing down the corridor.

Christian knew that he should leave Jess for a while, she had clearly worked herself up and wasn't thinking straight, so he gave her some space and went to his office to finish up some work.

In Harry's room the toddler was asleep in his bed, not even stirring as she came into the room and closed the door behind herself. Jess was sitting with her back against the door, holding her son's teddy tightly to her as she drew her knees up and cried into the brown teddy, trying to remain as quiet as possible.

Of course, Christian and Ana didn't know the half of what was really going on with their daughter.


	30. Chapter 30

_Sorry it's been a while, I've been working and doing my other fanfics_

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Jess sat in Harry's room for two hours, staring at her son and at the floor, the tears eventually stopping but she couldn't bring herself to leave the room.

Jess turned her phone on silent to ignore the five text messages and two missed calls from Caleb and a text from Allegra, her friend from school.

She was exhausted and went out to get some food from the fridge, making sure that Gail saw her eat the reheated meal and told her she was going to go to sleep early. It was deliberate of course, she wanted to make sure Christian didn't come in to force her to eat.

Not long later, Ana came home from work and found Christian in his office where he was sitting at the desk, looking exhausted. 'Everything okay?'.

He glanced up and sighed, sitting back in his chair, running a hand through his hair 'It's Jess, she got in a fight at school today and Caleb said he loved her at the Charity night… she didn't say it back. And now she's been sitting around saying she doesn't know what she's going to do with her life… I'm worried about her and I don't really know what to do with her at the moment'.

She sighed, dropping her bag in the doorway and coming over to him, sitting on Christian's lap and giving him a brief kiss as she wound her arm around him.

'She's got a lot going on at the moment, we'll have to talk to her later, just remember how scared and alone she must feel a lot of the time, she hasn't been here that long has she? Where is she now?'.

Christian smoothed a hand over Ana's hair 'I know, I know. You're right, it's just hard, I never know what to say… she's been in Harry's room and her own room since she got back'.

Ana kissed him lightly on the cheek 'It's fine, we're a team Grey'. As she stood up Christian pulled her back down and kissed her deeply for several seconds before breaking apart 'thanks'.

Ana looked in on Harry and saw that he was still asleep and Jess wasn't in there, knocking gently on her door and getting no reply. She opened the door and saw that the lights were off and that Jess was fast asleep under the covers, curtains closed and the room was dark.

Ana didn't want to wake Jess up to have a deep conversation with her, knowing how exhausted she had been recently. Ana wandered back out and saw Gail, who told her that Jess had already eaten and she had made dinner for her and Christian.

It was a rare night that they could eat just the two of them, and sat in the lavish dining room, the lights dimmed and candles lit, both appreciating the time together alone whilst Christian kept thinking about the ring box in his pocket.

Midway through the meal, Christian saw that his phone was ringing and answered it quickly, recognizing that number of his private bank 'Grey'.

'This is Jim Snow Mr Grey'. Christian knew Snow fairly well, he had been managing his account for around three years. 'Is everything okay?'

There was a pause before Snow responded 'your daughter's account that you have with us… uh, there have been some 'irregularities', and as she's not quite so eighteen, I thought you should be informed'.

Christian tightened his grip on the phone in his hand, knuckles white and his teeth gritted together

'What are theses… irregularities?'. He heard the shuffling of paper and the brief tapping on a keyboard 'two deposits of $10,000 have been made in the last two days to two separate accounts'.

'Who were the payments made to?'.

There was a pause filled with more tapping before Snow spoke again 'Marcus Nolan and a Hailey Cole'.

Christian felt physically sick, the man who had raped Jess when she was fifteen and got her pregnant, and the mother who had abandoned her and allowed her to go in and out of a succession of foster homes and have her run away.

He didn't know why Jess had done this but felt that there must have been a proper reason behind her actions.

Ana was looking at him closely, having only heard his half of the conversation and his furious reaction, watching as he muttered something into his phone before hanging up.

'What's happened?'. He stood up, eyes dark 'she's given money to Marcus Nolan and her mother'. Ana blinked in surprise 'why?'.

Christian rolled his eyes slightly 'how the fuck would I know? We need to find out what the hell is going on'.

Christian stormed out of the room, Ana quickly following, leaving their food.


	31. Chapter 31

_Short chapter, enjoy x_

* * *

Christian barrelled through the apartment, looking furious as Ana followed him, shouting his name to try and calm him down and stop him from what he was about to do. He stormed into Jess's room with such anger that the door banged against the wall and she sat up sharply, looking bleary and confused 'wha..?'.

She saw the burning anger in Christian's eyes and tapered off before he started shouting 'Why? Jess, tell me why?'. She looked dazed and confused 'I don't know what you're talking about'.

Christian stepped forward, eyes dark and his voice low 'the money, to Marcus and your mother, I know- the bank have just rung me to check everything was normal. You have ten seconds to explain what the fuck you were thinking'.

Jess blinked and sat up more in her bed, looking at a loss of what to say as she stood up, looking almost scared 'Christian, it's not what you think-'.

'Then explain to me what it is, because from this angle, it's looking pretty fucking bad'.

Jess shook her head and got out of bed, wearing grey pyjama shorts and a Mariner's top 'please Christian, just calm down!'.

He looked livid and whatever Ana was about to say wasn't audible over Christian's shout to his terrified looking daughter

'DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN! Jess these people have ruined your fucking life and you're giving them money? Money that I gave you to look after your son and live in my house and be comfortable and happy- but apparently you've got other people that matter more, eh? Go on, try and fucking explain this away'.

Ana looked horrified, touching his arm 'Christian stop, you're scaring her- she's just a kid'.

He was breathing heavily still but his voice lowered slightly, not shouting anymore but his voice still full of anger 'ten seconds Jess, explain'.

Jess looked terrified and on the verge of tears, her eyes full of fear as she opened her mouth to speak but closed it again before finally managing quiet words 'Please, don't be like this, I can explain- it's not what you think'.

Jess held her hand to her forehead, clearly dealing with a headache 'I didn't just 'give' them the money okay'.

Jess pushed past Christian and stormed out in to the main room, holding her head as she turned back to Ana and Christian, who had quickly followed her out 'please, can we not do this now, I've got a splitting headache and my son is going to wake up if he hears any more shouting and I've got a test tomorrow'.

Ana stepped forward, vaguely noticing that Gail and all the other staff had conveniently made themselves scarce 'Jess, honey, all we want to know is why you are giving money to Hailey Cole and Marcus, alright, we're not going to shout anymore, okay?'.

Jess looked dizzy, still holding her head tightly and Christian moved towards her, looking genuinely concerned 'have you got a headache?'.

He was shocked that she jumped away from him, looking scared and he inwardly kicked himself for shouting at her with such venom before

'I'm not going to shout at you again Jess, okay, but you look like you could do with some Asprin and some water, alright? I just want to know why you are giving money to Marcus of all people, after what he did to you-'

Jess winced, holding her head with what was clearly splitting pain before falling sharply to the floor, her head hitting the marble floor before she began to twitch and convulse, her eyes rolling back in her head.

Immediately Christian and Ana moved a cushion from the nearby sofa under her head and turned her on her side as Grace had told them to do when she had seizures.

They glanced at each other as the convulsions started to lesson a minute or two later, but her eyes were unfocussed, and her eyelids were slowly closing.

Christian looked up as Ana muttered his name and he followed her line of sight, seeing the dark mark on the cushion under Jess's dark hair, knowing immediately it was blood. He felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt come over him and looked up as Ryan seemingly appeared from nowhere, practically falling over his feet as he hurried into the room.

'Taylor's already called 911- saw the CCTV'.

Christian blinked, he wasn't in the frame of mind to think about it but he was unbelievably grateful of his staff at that point.

Ryan came over to them and dropped to his knees, pulling off the dark grey jumper he was wearing over his white shirt and pressed it against Jess's head.

'It helps to stem the bleeding a little, it doesn't matter how many times you learn first aid, it all goes out the window when it's your daughter'.

Christian was incredibly pale and Ryan glanced up 'Grey'. Christian didn't move and Ryan spoke louder 'Christian'. He looked up, surprised to hear Ryan use his first name

'Christian, she's not bleeding too heavily, the ambulance were called the second she hit the floor, the only thing either of you can do for her right now is keep calm and be here for her alright?'.

Christian and Ana both nodded, looking down at their daughter, who wasn't making any movement or responses at what was going on.

* * *

_Let me know what you thought/what you want to see etc, and as always please review!_

_thanks x_


	32. Chapter 32

_It's nearly 2 AM (GMT) and I'm shattered and can't be dealing with checking this over- so sorry in advance for any major spelling/grammar fails._

_Thanks for all the reviews, you're all read and duly noted_

_Enjoy x _

* * *

Luke was at the bar with Melaina, a woman he had met whilst looking after Jess at her school, though he'd never tell Christian how they'd met of course. She was in her late twenties, petite with long dark hair, flawless tanned skin and light brown hair.

She was incredibly pretty and despite the fact they were both under Non-Disclosure documents, they still had quite a lot of fun telling each other stories of their employers and previous ones, keeping out any highly personal details.

Luke had booked a nice quiet French restaurant in the City that Ryan had told him about, and he was sitting with Melaina in a bar a block away, watching as she laughed at something, completely distracted by how pretty she was.

'So, Luke, are you staying with the Grey's for a while now, or do you think you'll move on?'. He thought for a second, sipping his drink 'I don't know really, we'll have to see what happens in the next few months-'.

They were interrupted by Luke's phone beeping with a text and he glanced down at it, muttering an apology to her for getting it out at their table.

'FROM: J. Taylor

Jess had a fit and is at the Hospital. Situation unclear'.

Melaina saw him pale 'Luke? Is everything alright?'.

'Uh…no. That was Jason, something's wrong…that's a vague text even for him… I think something's happened…'.

She reached over and held his hand so that he was forced to look up at her, seeing a kind smile on her face 'It's fine Luke, we can do this another time alright? Go to the hospital and see if everything is okay, I can see you want to'.

He opened his mouth to say something but Melaina shook her head 'it says more to me that you want to go and see if she's okay, than you staying, okay? I'll assume it's Jess because of your reaction, you should go, we can do this another time okay?'.

Luke nodded gratefully and quickly paid, gathering up both of their things and calling her a taxi 'I'm sorry-'.

He was cut off with a quick brief kiss before she laughingly got into the waiting taxi, giving him a quick wave before it joined the traffic. Quickly Luke hailed his own one and directed it to the Hospital.

Grace had been midway through a shift when a colleague had called her down to the emergency ward, explaining that someone was being brought in from the Grey residence, but they didn't know who yet. Grace had stood worriedly at the ambulance bay until she had seen one unload the familiar face of her Granddaughter. Ryan was with her, holding a bloodied jumper and looking a little bit lost as the Paramedics wheeled her out, shouting to the surrounding doctors.

Grace wasn't ethically allowed to practice emergency medicine on family, emotions could easily overtake in that type of situation and she was more likely to do harm than good. So instead she watched at Jess was whisked off, Ryan hurrying over to her.

'Mrs Grey uh-'

'Grace'.

'Grace, right. Jess had an epileptic fit and as she fell she hit the back of her head, she was non responsive and there was some blood… Taylor is bringing Christian and Ana right behind, I didn't think they should be in the ambulance just in case... you know…she's not responding but she's breathing…'.

Grace nodded, looking worried as she hurried off into the hospital as Christian and Ana appeared with Taylor a minute later.

Despite the City traffic Luke was at the hospital forty minutes later, Ryan meeting him at the entrance and filling him in on the situation as they went down to the ward.

'so she's been given a scan of her brain, looks like everything is working okay, but she's still not come around and there are a good few stitches in her head as well'. Luke nodded slightly, looking relieved but still tense and angry.

Jess was lying on a bed, a breathing mask on her mouth, a pair of leads on her chest, a drip in her arm, a sensor on one of her fingers, and several machines attached to her, slowly beeping rhythmically, every now and again making slightly different noises.

Grace was looking over her notes as Christian and Ana sat at other sides of the room, barely even looking at each other 'Can one of you be adult enough to tell me where Harry is please?'.

Christian's voice was barely more than a low mutter 'Gail was in her room, Taylor woke her to look after him'. Grace nodded slightly 'and are either of you going to tell me what has caused this silence between you both, or am I going to have to treat her in silence? You are supposed to be her parents'.

Christian looked away 'I was shouting at Jess before her fit happened, I lost it and she was terrified. It's my fault this happened'.

Ana muttered something darkly under her breath and stood up, storming out of the room and Grace looked at her son with an incredulous look.

'What did a seventeen year old girl do that was bad enough for that kind of a reaction Christian?'.

'She gave ten thousand dollars to her mother and to the man that…you know'.

'Harry's father?'.

Christian looked physically sick at the mere mention of Marcus and nodded, running his hands through his messy hair. 'She's been off with us both for a few days and when the Bank told me it was just… I don't know… something snapped… I fucked up, I know'.

They both looked up and saw Luke standing in the doorway, having heard the conversation and looking furious.

Luke balled his fists in complete anger and walked forward a little, glancing from Jess's motionless form to Christian 'you shouted at her? She was probably fucking terrified, well done Grey, well done'.

Christian was about to speak but Luke cut him off, jabbing a finger at him

'As if she would give either of them money voluntarily, if you'd let her speak I'm sure she'd have explained. I've heard what you were like, what you don't understand is that shouting isn't the way to deal with things, especially if it's a scared seventeen year old girl. I don't even care if you fire me, someone has to say it, she's like a sister to me. You can be a right cunt sometimes Christian, she won't say anything because she's been through worse- but shouting is as good as abuse, especially when someone is as messed up and fragile as Jess'.

Luke turned and walked away down the corridor, shaking his head and muttering something darkly under his breath.

Christian looked completely broken and Grace touched his shoulder 'Christian, look at me. You made a mistake, yes, I won't deny that. But you are not a bad person, and the only thing you can do now is stay with her and be the only thing she really needs right now- be her parent. She should hopefully regain consciousness tonight or in the morning, I have to check her blood tests are back'.

She left and Christian was sat completely alone with Jess, only ambient noise and the beeps of machines between them for a while.

After a little while Christian stood and sat on the bed beside her, looking down on his daughter, feeling his heart clench at the deathly pale skin and the chilly hand that didn't move as he picked it up in his own.

'Jess…it's me, Christian. Harry is at home with Gail, he's safe… I'm sorry for what I did… I fucked up beyond, well beyond anything imaginable really. God, Flynn will have a fucking field day when he hears about this won't he… Of course I know you must have had a reason for giving that money and I should have listened, I know that now… a bit late now really though isn't it…'.

He sighed, coughing away the lump in his throat 'you've been let down by so many people in your life, the last thing you needed was someone like me to be your Dad… and to do something like this. I'm never going to forgive myself for this'.

Christian felt the lump in his throat now refusing to leave and couldn't even stop the stream of tears on his face anymore, a faint twitch in Jess's hand the only response he received.

Outside, Caleb turned around abruptly and his voice was barely a hush 'give it a minute'. Ana had vaguely explained what had happened and was surprised, the teenager having just announced that he was going to show Christian Grey what he really thought about him.

Ana looked confused 'you were about to go in there all guns blazing?'.

He shook his head slightly 'Christian Grey is showing some type of emotion, I don't want to interrupt that'. Ana smiled weakly at the comment 'how did you get here so fast… who told you? We were too caught up..?'.

'Sawyer called me from his taxi, and I knew anyway, my sister is an ER nurse, she paged my dad'. He glanced down the corridor 'Lets just give them a bit of space, I'll hardly achieve anything by going in there now'.

Ana noted the irony and followed Caleb down to the line of hard plastic chairs.

Inside the room Christian was still holding Jess's hand and felt it squeeze back again, this time much stronger and he looked over, seeing her eyes open very slightly, looking around in confusion at the ceiling.

Christian stood up and was standing over her so she could see his face 'Jess, Jess it's me, you're in hospital, you're okay'.

Under the breathing mask she mumbled something that he was barely able to interpret and he nodded, brushing her hair away from her face 'yeah, Harry is fine as well, he's with Gail'.

Christian heard the heart machine slow down slightly as she clearly stopped panicking about her son and looked as though she was trying to sit up. Quickly Christian pressed the button on the side of the bed and the back rose up so that she was in an almost sitting position.

Jess 's hand moved incredibly slowly up to the breathing mask and moved it aside, breathing shallowly and slowly, her voice a croaky whisper 'Dad?'.

Christian felt the lump in his throat rise again and tried to swallow it down quickly, looking pointedly at the wall until he felt Jess's hand squeeze his own once and then tighter until he looked back over at her.

'Don't leave me?'.

Christian looked over at her and nodded, wondering how his own mother had ever been able to care so little about him, and how Hailey Cole had given up on Jess.

In the back of his mind however, Christian couldn't remove the question on just why Jess had been compelled to hand Hailey and Marcus those large amounts of money.

* * *

_What are your theories on the money situation? I'd be intrigued to know :)_

_Please review ec, it's always very helpful_

_x_


	33. Chapter 33

_Thanks for all the reviews etc _

_Enjoy x _

* * *

Jess was breathing slowly but steadily, tubes in her nose to regulate her breathing. After waking up she had been given several tests and scans to make sure there was MA damage to her brain.

It seemed that there was no actual definable damage, but Jess seemed to have retreated into herself, looking blank as Ana spoke to her for twenty minutes.

'Jess are you okay?'. Her only response was a brief, false smile and a little nod.

Christian and Ana had both lightly hinted questions about the money, but they hadn't got any response about it. Jess wasn't saying much at all, and when the topic was raised she went completely silent and wouldn't even meet their eyes.

Caleb waited patiently out in the corridor until they eventually asked if she wanted to see him.

Jess's only response was 'I want to see my son'.

Caleb had taken the hint and abruptly left the hospital and driven home, looking furious.

Luke had sat in Jess's room and completely refused to leave, eyeing everyone who came in with either contempt or mild suspicion, barely even looking at the book in his hands.

The only exception was when Gail brought Harry to Jess's room later, the little boy still in his pyjamas.

Harry ran in, shouting loudly 'Mummy! Mummy!'.

Luke witnessed the first proper reaction from Jess since she had woke up, a huge smile breaking over her face, sitting up to pull him up on to the bed.

'Mummy, Gail let me stay up late!'. She laughed, holding him tightly 'Well I hope you were good for her?'.

Harry sat up on his knees, nodding 'yes. Are you okay mummy?'. Jess nodded, smoothing her sons hair and looking soothed 'Yes honey, I am now'.

Luke pointedly looked down at his book, pretending to read to give Jess some privacy.

Harry yawned slightly and Jess glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing just how late it was 'you should be asleep little man'. Harry pouted and sat down heavily, looking upset 'Can I sleep here Mummy?'.

Jess looked at him for a second with an unreadable expression and nodded 'Of course'.

Christian and Ana looked in the hospital room half an hour later and saw Jess lying on her side asleep, Harry under a blanket beside her, also asleep.

Luke met Christian's eyes and he saw a flicker of annoyance in the bodyguard's eyes before he put a finger to his lips to keep them quiet and looked down at the book, knuckles white as he gripped it, holding his tongue, for now.

In the early morning Ana came in to the hospital room and gently woke Jess and Harry up, Jess looking bleary eyed

'Jess, honey, I'm gonna take Harry back home alright, you've got tests today and he needs a bath'.

She nodded drowsily and kissed her sons head as Ana lifted the half asleep boy up, carrying him out of the room.

Jess was slowly waking up over the next forty minutes, Luke leaving her to go and get some food as Ryan stood outside the door, drinking his third coffee of the day.

Christian was on his way to the hospital after sorting some paperwork out when Grace knocked on Jess's door and came in, closing the door behind her.

'Jess, uh, Caleb has called to check how you were getting on, I obviously couldn't tell him any details but I said you were making good progress… you should talk to him, he's clearly worried about you'.

Jess made a vague noise that only half sounded like a 'yes' and Grace looked awkward, her mouth twisted as she sat on the end of the bed

'Well, regardless, you and I need to have a word Jess, and I think you know what it is about don't you?'. After a pause she silently nodded and Grace sighed

'I haven't told Christian because of patient confidentially, but I think he deserves to be told, don't you?'.

Jess silently nodded again and pulled the blanket up over herself and turned onto her side, away from Grace. 'Jess...'.

She didn't get a response from the girl and left, taking the hint and leaving the room, the message from Jess loud and clear.

Christian arrived a little time later, coming into the room and sitting in the chair beside her bed, seeing the Jess was awake but not saying anything or acknowledging his presence in the room.

Christian was quiet for a while and it was Jess who broke the silence, slowly turning around in the bed towards him, looking uncomfortable and her voice was quiet.

'The money… I'm sorry'.

He blinked, looking confused 'you don't have to apologise Jess, I just want to know why, I want to know why and from that what I can do to help you… I'm not even annoyed anymore, can you just tell me _**why**_?'.

Jess closed her eyes briefly and exhaled deeply, opening them again and looking over at Christian'I didn't want you to find out….'.

* * *

_As always, please review and let me know what you think and what you want to see etc._

_I've updated a few of my other fanfics so have a look if you want _

_x_


	34. Chapter 34

_Here's the quick update you all asked for _

_enjoy x_

* * *

'I... Mum is drinking again... She's probably doing more than that, but that's all she's admitted to. I... Um... Well she's run through her money again, she's pretty much broke, and my Gran isn't willing to bail her out yet again, she's hardly made of money and this isn't the first time this has happened'.

Jess looked down, fiddling with her hands 'Mum knows...things... About me, alright... And you know she's been hanging around recently? Well she said she would 'bring it up' and I just... I didn't know what to do. And the best part of this is? My mother has been spending time with Markus in some seedy bar back home, there's a big group of them together...'.

Jess looked as though she would rather be anywhere in the world but talking to Christian and he touched her hand lightly

'It's alright, you can tell me, I won't get angry okay?'.

Jess let out a hollow laugh and shook her head 'hold that thought until the end Christian'.

He blinked but didn't say anything, waiting for her to continue.

'Turns out Marcus is saying he wants to see Harry, wants to be a Dad or something, fucking idiot. He just wants to because he knows I'm living with you, and you've got a ton of money. He's been sending emails and things, wanting to see Harry. I couldn't let him near my son, I just couldn't'.

'So you gave him the money to stay away?'. She nodded and Christian sighed, running a hand through his hair

'You could -and should- have spoken to me about this, we could have gone through the courts or something'.

Jess simply shrugged, looking down at her thumbs and he glanced over at her 'Your Mother, what was it?'

'What was what?'.

'What did she know, what did she know that you were so afraid of coming out that you paid her to keep quiet?'.

Jess blinked, tears prickling at her eyes 'can you promise me you won't get angry like before?'.

He nodded 'I promise, I just need to know'.

'She- she's been following me recently... And she saw where I went the other week... Said she'd tell everyone-I -I'.

Christian touched her hand again, trying to stop her coming tears 'tell everyone what, Jess?'.

'I-I-I'm pregnant'.

The colour drained from his face and Jess looked scared again, tears streaming down her face as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

'Are you sure?'.

She nodded 'I'm sure... I can't do this Christian, I'm not even 18 yet and this is my second child, I'm going to end up that girl on Steve Wilkos with a million children and nothing else, I'm gonna be the one that everyone laughs at, the one everyone calls a slag'.

Jess had her arms around her knees and was crying heavily into them, looking completely lost.

Christian felt physically sick and wanted to scream and shout at her for being so stupid, but he didn't.

Instead Christian got up, sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around his sobbing daughter, stroking her hair gently as she continued to cry.

* * *

_dun dun dunnnnnn_

_Please review etc x _


	35. Chapter 35

Christian eventually pulled back from the hug, his voice cracked and quiet 'why, Jess, why weren't you more careful?'.

'I was...'. Christian raised his eyebrows slightly 'clearly not careful enough'.

Jess looked hurt 'I'm on the pill and we used condoms every time, what more do you want from me?'.

Christian could see that she was being honest and sighed, touching her hand gently 'it's going to be okay Jess, we'll get through this'.

Jess nodded slightly before she burst into tears again.

By the end of the day Ana had more or less worked out what was going on, Jess's muttered explanation only confirming her suspicions.

Ana had simply sat with Jess as she cried, not having anything to say.

That night Jess was in her own in her room and trying to sleep when she glanced at the time seeing that it was 12.45, and officially the next day.

It was only as she looked at the date on her iPhone's home screen that she realised what day it actually was, and found herself dialling a number, waiting for the other person to pick up.

'Jess, are you okay?'

She was silent for a long time and eventually replied quietly 'Happy Birthday Caleb'.

He seemed lost for what to say 'thanks... Are you feeling better?'.

He only received a murmured affirmation in response and the pause stretched out between them for a while 'Jess, the only thing I want to know for my birthday is that you're alright?'.

Jess swallowed, blinking back her tears as her voice cracked with emotion 'I-I-I'm doing better Caleb, I'll be fine'.

He didn't sound convinced 'are you sure... I'm not giving up on you, by the way'.

'Goodnight Caleb, you should get some sleep, I'm sure you've got plans for your birthday. Night'.

Jess hung up without another word and put her phone on silent, turning on her side and curling up on herself, crying until she fell into an exhausted sleep.

In the morning Christian and Ana were both sitting beside her bed, looking worried.

'How are you feeling this morning?'. Her response was cold 'fabulous. Just fabulous'.

Christian glanced at Ana quickly before looking back at Jess 'Uh, my Dad has filed a protection order against both your mother and Marcus, they can't contact you or Harry again'.

Jess blinked but barely acknowledged the point, staring unseeingly at the tv opposite her, which was showing CNN news on a loop.

'I thought that was what you wanted Jess?'.

'What I wanted was a normal life and the ability to do my final exams... They start on Monday, and I won't be discharged by then... And my GPA isn't high enough. I won't graduate, so you've wasted all that money on a fucking school and I won't even graduate. Sorry'

Christian looked affronted 'you think I'm annoyed that you're not graduating? I just want you to get on your feet again Jess, I don't care about the money'.

She muttered something under her breath and it was clear that the conversation was over.

Hours later Grace was checking Jess's stitches, the two alone in the hospital room.

'Have you spoken to Caleb yet?'.

'It's his birthday today, I can hardly ruin his 18th birthday with the news that I've ruined his life'.

Grace looked shocked 'ruined his life? Whatever are you talking about Jessica? You are pregnant yes, but neither of you are in a bad financial situation are you, you're lucky with that. You are 18 in a few weeks, it might not be an ideal situation but we can get through it, as a family'.

Jess let out a derisive snort 'family, right. I'm not having this baby Grace, and I don't really see how as a 'family' we can work through this, I don't want your help but I certainly don't want your pity'.

Jess's eyes were large and sad as she glanced at Grace before pulling the blankets back over herself, turning over and away from Grace, as she had with everyone over the last few days.

Grace made sure the first thing she did was talk to Ana and Christian about Jess's mental state, fearing that she was depressed. She didn't mention anything about her comments on not keeping the baby as she wasn't legally allowed to disclose that information, but she was worried that the girl would make some rash decisions when she was clearly so low.

Christian called the only person he trusted with his daughter, and John Flynn was at the hospital within the hour, going into Jess's room alone.

He was in there for over an hour and a half, and by that time Elliot and Carrick had arrived to visit Jess. Everyone was aware by now that she was pregnant- except the McManus family- and the issues she had had with Marcus and her mother.

They all waited dutifully outside the hospital room for John to finally emerge.

John twisted his mouth, looking a little sad as he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

'Ah, so we talked for a while, she's falling off to sleep now, I think she's emotionally drained, it took a lot for her to even speak to me'.

John looked like he was searching for the right words for a brief pause 'she's depressed, that much is clearly evident. I can't tell the extent of it from such a short session, but she is incredibly low, which is worrying given her current situation'.

'Ultimately Christian, there is nothing you can do about her decision either way, she's old enough to legally male this decision by herself... You aren't allowed to influence it. She's 18 in two and a half weeks, and I think if you push her hard enough you're liable to be dealing with a runaway again... She's incredibly fragile and she's broken. You need to be there regardless of her decision, all of you do, regardless of your opinions on it. The last thing she needs is to be judged. What you all need to understand is that the last time she was pregnant it was an incredibly hard time for her, she was completely isolated, she had no one, and if she's made to feel like that again then... Well I wouldn't like to be the one to pick up the pieces'.

Elliot looked sad 'it's her 18th birthday soon, she's stuck in hospital, she's missing her son, her mum has been blackmailing her, the man who raped her has been trying to get back into her life, she has been forced to miss her final exams and probably won't graduate, she's got a pregnancy she didn't ask for... And you're all wondering why she's depressed'.

Carrick glanced between his sons, for once finding that Elliot was the one speaking sense. Christian simply sighed, looking completely lost.

'Caleb called me earlier... He wants to see her, either tonight or tomorrow... I can only assume that she'll tell him... God only knows how that is going to go'.


	36. Chapter 36

Caleb had been to dinner with his Dad, sister, niece and two of his Uncles to celebrate his birthday at his favourite restaurant in the City, but by the time they had finished he found himself preoccupied by thinking about Jess, not knowing what he should do.

As they were waiting for the bill to come his sister Rose looked over and saw that her younger brother looked distracted 'Everything alright Cal?'.

He nodded slightly 'yeah, I was just thinking about Jess, she rang me this morning… I guess that means something…?'.

George glanced at his watch 'look Cal, we're going to head home now anyway, take the Mercedes and go see her if you want, and we'll get a cab. If you'd rather go tomorrow then you can, it's your choice son'.

Caleb glanced at his watch and sighed 'I think I'll go now… I'll just spend the whole night thinking about it instead. Is that alright?'.

George nodded and handed his son the car keys 'it's fine, let me know if you're back tonight okay, and try not to scratch the car, it's only a week old'.

Caleb said goodbye to all his family and left in the Mercedes, heading for the hospital.

Jess was on her own in her hospital room wearing her long silk robe and walking back from the bathroom adjoining her room, walking slowly as she was still sore and ached all over, feeling exhausted.

She was physically and emotionally drained after speaking to John Flynn earlier in the day, and she was finally off the monitors, machines and drips, which meant her body was trying to adjust back to working by itself, along with trying to deal with the early stages of her pregnancy.

As she was walking slowly back over to her bed Jess heard a knock at her door and muttered 'come in', assuming it was Christian or Ana.

She looked up after a few seconds, seeing Caleb standing there in a pair of black suit trousers and a dark blue shirt, his hair messy and a concerned look on his face as he watched as she gripped the side table with one hand, the other holding her side painfully.

'Long time no see Grey, you look too fragile to be walking yourself hun'.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to her, holding Jess as he helped her back to the bed, sitting her down on it and sitting on the chair beside her.

Caleb was only a foot and a half away from her and sat in silence for a while, fingers steepled in front of him 'Uh… Jess… How are you doing?'.

'I had a seizure and almost cracked my head open… how do you think I'm doing?'.

Caleb sighed, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but in the room talking to her 'Jess… we need to talk. I understand you might not have wanted to say you loved me back, that's your own prerogative, but you've been so off with me recently that I have to start thinking there is something else going on here… You haven't spoken to me in a long time, and if you want to break up wth me I'd rather you just fucking did it, rather than skirt around the issue. Of course, if there is an actual problem… can you at least tell me?'.

Jess was quiet for a long time, looking uncomfortable ''It's not you Caleb... There is something else'.

He nodded and started counting something in his head on his fingers 'wait…are you pregnant?'.

She faltered, looking shocked 'how did you...?'.

'Well we've had quite a long time since we've had an 'interruption' so I was just guessing...but you've basically just admitted it there…'.

He trailed off, the situation finally hitting him fully.

'I'm sorry, Caleb'

Caleb looked genuinely confused 'why are you apologising? It's no one's fault but you definitely don't need to say sorry, you didn't get pregnant without some… 'assistance' did you? Please, Jess, don' feel like you need to say sorry, I don't blame you'.

'I… I don't think I can do this Caleb, I- I- I don't know what to do…'

Caleb stood up and sat beside Jess, putting an arm around her and pulling her into him, kissing her hair lightly 'we can talk about this later, but right now you need to sleep, okay?'.

She nodded slightly and he held her hand 'I'm here Jess, alright, you're not going to have to do this on your own, I promise'.

She nodded slightly, looking tired but slightly calmed down as she slowly pulled her legs up so she was lying down on the bed, Caleb pulling the blanket up over her.

'I have to make a call to my dad to tell him I won't be back tonight, I won't be long okay?'.

Jess nodded slightly and Caleb kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room to make the call. Of course he didn't tell his father that Jess was pregnant, but felt the enormity of the situation hit him, forcing him to sit down for a little while, staring impassively at the white floor, thinking for a long time.

When Caleb came back into the hospital room Jess was asleep, curled up under the blanket.

He didn't know what to do so Caleb simply sat back down in the chair beside the bed, watching her sleep and worrying about the conversation they were inevitably going to have in the morning.


	37. Chapter 37

_As always, thanks for the reviews, follows etc, always appreciated_

_enjoy_

* * *

When she woke up in the morning Jess saw that Caleb was sitting on the chair beside her, waking up slowly as a beam of sunlight shone into his eyes.

Jess slowly sat up and Caleb hurriedly scrambled to his feet, moving her pillows so she could sit up properly.

'Thanks'.

He smiled slightly and sat on the side of the bed, passing Jess a cup of water that she drank quickly.

After a long pause between them Caleb kissed her on the forehead and held her chin so she had to look at him 'Jess, I'm not going anywhere, alright?'.

She nodded slightly, tears in her eyes as Caleb took her hand, realising just how fragile and confused she was inside

'look, Jess, ultimately I can not make this decision for you… I'm taking these exams over the next few weeks and then I'm working for my Dad's investment company, so I'm staying in the City. If that makes a difference J, I think we can do this, anything has to be better than your mother and mine at least'.

Jess smiled weakly and Caleb was slowly running his thumb over her hand 'I'm not going anywhere, and if you want to do this then I'm still gonna be here'.

She was quiet for a few seconds before putting her hand gently on her stomach, her voice quiet 'I'm scared Caleb'.

He nodded and leant over, giving her a very brief kiss on the lips before pulling back 'I know, me too'.

Jess looked up at Caleb 'we can do this, we'll do it?'.

Caleb nodded and they sat together on the bed for a while in silence, foreheads touching as they both lightly touched her stomach.

George was in the kitchen when Caleb came home, hearing him moving around in the hallway before he came in to the enormous kitchen, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge.

'How's Jess doing? I assume she's not doing the exams next week?'.

Caleb took a long drink of the water and sat up on the marble counter top and George could see that something was wrong, putting down the plates he was putting away.

'What's happened?'.

Caleb was silent for a few seconds before looking up 'Jess is pregnant Dad'.

After looking shocked for a few minutes George sighed, looking a little let down 'right. Can you at least tell me you were _attempting_ to be safe Cal?'.

He nodded truthfully 'we used condoms and she was on the pill… I know they say nothing is 100% effective but…'.

'Well, sometimes this is what happens'.

'I'm sorry, Dad'.

George shook his head 'don't apologise for something you couldn't help, there isn't anything you need to be sorry for. Have you told your sister yet?'.

He shook his head and George ran a hand through his hair '45 and two grandchildren... I swear you and Rose are going to put me in an early grave'

Caleb half smiled and his father looked at him closely 'are you going to tell your mother?'.

At the mention of his mother Caleb's eyes darkened visibly and he scoffed loudly 'why the fuck would I want her anywhere near this situation?'.

'Because whatever else she might be, she is still your mother'.

Caleb looked incredulous and shook his head, muttering darkly 'I'm going to find Rose and Tilly'.

George sighed and watched his son leave, aware that the enormity of the situation was starting to hit him, and he was feeling lost.

George felt arguably as lost as his son, wondering if he had messed them up by raising them alone after their mother had left, Rose had had more than her fair share of problems growing up, and whilst they all loved Tilly, it hadn't been easy.

Rose had been as messed up and confused as Jess had been before going to the Grey's, but they had worked through it, but now Caleb was going to be a father too.

It was times like these that George wished his ex wife had stayed in contact with her children, maybe then they wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

* * *

_Unfortunately, it's a 50 Shades fanfic, so not everything is going to be sunshine and roses :(_

_Let me know what you thought and what you want to happen etc._

_Fell free to look at my other fanfics, most have been updated recently :)_


	38. Chapter 38

Enjoy x

* * *

Ana had asked John Flynn to come in and talk with Jess a few times whilst she was still in the hospital under observation, aware that she was bound to feel low whilst all her friends and Caleb were doing their exams and she was stuck in the same four walls of the hospital room.

She was adamant that everything was okay, but none of them were missing the fact that her smiles never seemed to meet her eyes. The only time she looked genuinely happy was when Harry was brought to see her, and when the little boy was taken back home it was evident in her eyes just how sad and upset she was.

A few days later Jess was sitting up in her bed talking to two of her friends from school who had come to see her, and Christian could see that she was smiling and laughing, watching her from the doorway.

John had been speaking to Jess before her friends had arrived and was standing next to Christian, far enough away that they wouldn't be overheard.

Christian looked happy 'well, she seems to be doing much better'. John's mouth twisted slightly 'hmm, well, I wouldn't run before we are walking Christian, Jess is probably not as happy as you think she is- and she's a good actress'

Christian looked up sharply 'what's she said?'.

'You know full well I can't repeat anything she's said to me Christian, and anyway, she's very good at diverting questions away from what I want to talk about. I wouldn't assume that Jess is better and happy now. She hasn't said it herself but I think she feels like she's let you and Ana down along with letting herself down. I know she couldn't help this pregnancy and they were careful, but she feels like she's thrown her life away all over again. You all have to realise that she's probably burying an awful lot of hurt and resentment as far as she can. That's the only way Jess has ever known how to deal with things'.

Christian exhaled and John shook his head 'burying your feelings is the worst thing you can do to deal with a problem, she needs to learn that it will never help'. He glanced over at Christian 'as do you'.

He saw Christian roll his eyes slightly and sigh 'yes, you have mentioned it once or twice. She's meant to be coming home in two days, do you think she'll be okay back at Escala?'.

John looked at Jess for a second before back to Christian 'honestly? I think she needs to be in a normal environment again, she's been in here for far too long, and she clearly misses her son when he's taken back home, I can't promise that she will be fine, but I can tell you that she will be _better_ at least'.

Christian sighed, running a hand through his hair 'I guess... thanks John, for everything'.

He shook his head and patted Christian on the back 'be calm, be kind, and be understanding, ease her in to the idea of what's ahead, she's terrified'.

Caleb was able to visit the hospital between his exams and going back home to revise, and George and Rose had briefly been able to see her in the days before Grace and the other doctors agreed that Jess was able to go back home.

Mia and Christian drove her back to Escala, seeing just how fragile she looked as she sat staring vacantly out of the window on the whole journey back, despite the fact that the torrential rain meant she wouldn't be able to see a thing out of the glass.

Once they returned to Escala Jess was still completely silent, walking through to the main room to find Harry, who jumped up from his book and ran over to her with a huge smile on his face.

'Mummy!'.

Jess bent down and hugged her son tightly, as if her life depended upon it, the little boy holding her back, probably completely unaware of what was going on.

Christian saw that Mia was sitting to one side, obviously having been playing with Harry, their eyes met and she nodded slightly, turning back to look at Jess.

She didn't acknowledge any of them watching her and picked Harry up, walking over to the enormous floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the exceptionally grey and rainy day in Seattle.

Jess simply stood there with Harry for a few minutes before turning back, her voice quiet 'I'll put him to sleep'.

Christian, Mia and Elliot all simply nodded, not sure of what to say as she walked away down the corridor to her sons bedroom.

When Jess came back out to the main room forty minutes later Elliot had stepped outside to make a phone call and Mia smiled at Jess 'a parcel arrived for you from Allegra, it's on the side'.

Allegra was Jess's friend from school who had come to see her a week before and she glanced over at the package, no enthusiasm in her eyes as she walked over.

Christian and Mia moved away so that they could still see Jess but were not in her way as she opened the parcel, sitting down on the sofa.

Jess read the card attached first, and then pulled out two small white baby grows and Mia recognised the brand as an expensive local one. Jess didn't look impressed and put them both on the arm of the sofa, staring at them for a few minutes.

Jess touched the small baby grow lightly, looking at it with an intensity in her eyes as Christian and Mia watched her from the other side of the enormous main room. After a minute she dropped her hand back to her side, looking away and back to the television, not looking interested.

Mia glanced at Christian and motioned for him to follow her out to the corridor where they spoke with hushed voices.

Mia twisted her mouth 'She looks sad Christian, she's probably terrified to be honest, it's affecting her more than it is Caleb or you and Ana, and she already has one, how many seventeen year olds do you know that are happy about having their second child? I mean… poor girl, she's probably depressed as anything'.

'I know... I'm trying my best but what the fuck am I supposed to say to her. If I was in her position I would be equally depressed'.

Mia blinked in surprise at Christian's honesty 'I guess the only thing you can do is be there for her, no matter what'.

Christian allowed Jess some time to herself, deciding to sort out a few things before Ana got back from work after Mia and Elliot left.

He checked she was okay at regular intervals, but whenever he tried to make conversation he was greeted with no response or a minimal one word response.

Christian retreated to his study and started to make several calls to his father and his other lawyers before he realised two hours had passed, and he was startled by seeing Jess at the doorway to the study.

Christian had a hard look in his eyes but looked fairly smug 'we tracked down both Hailey and Marcus, they've been served with orders to stay away from you, Harry, Escala and Ana, myself and my parents. They're not gonna be able to interfere in your life anymore Jess, you're safe'.

It was only at this point that Christian looked up properly from his screen, seeing how pale and sweaty Jess looked, holding her side painfully, breathing shallowly 'something- something's wrong'.

Christian was frozen to the spot, watching as his daughter gripped her side in agony.

* * *

_Let me know what you think etc, please review :) _


	39. Chapter 39

_I feel I should preface this by saying that I am aware that everyone deals with things differently, and I am not saying that this is how someone should react etc, it is merely how these characters would._

_And of course, if this is upsetting for some people for various reasons then I'm sorry in advance_

* * *

Jess was simply staring forward at the white wall opposite her, a hand limply on her stomach over the papery gown she was wearing.

Since their worst fears had been confirmed she had sat, simply staring unseeingly at the wall as if it could make everything better.

Of course it wouldn't, nothing could.

Ana had dented her car in her hurry to get to the hospital when Gail had called her to tell her what was going on, and she was the only person that had managed to garner any type of response from Jess, standing beside her daughter as a doctor stood in front of her and told her about what was happening, and how they couldn't do anything.

Ana had seen the expression on Jess's face when the doctor muttered 'I'm terribly sorry' and knew that she was trying to stop herself from screaming and shouting at him. Instead she simply nodded and watched as he left.

Ana had placed a hand on Jess's shoulder and kissed her hair lightly 'I'm sorry I wasn't there'

Jess had looked up with a mix of genuine confusion and amazement, her voice quiet 'don't be. It wouldn't have changed anything'.

Ana had been well aware that the conversation was over as Jess looked back down at the floor, blinking o try and keep her tears at bay.

'Jess-'

'-I just want to be on my own… Does Caleb know?'

'I'll just be outside with Christian, he's rung Caleb… I'll be back in a few minutes, if you need me-'

'-I know'.

Ana had felt a lump in her throat at how completely and utterly broken her daughter looked before leaving to speak to Christian who was just outside the room, looking a state, his hair a mess, shirt half untucked, tie askew and he looked like he needed to vomit.

Grace was standing with her son, holding a beige folder with several pages of paper in it, looking gloomy as Ana joined them.

Grace kept her voice quiet 'I know that no one wanted to ask me but I checked her blood- she hasn't taken anything. Jess didn't cause this to happen, it was just nature'.

Ana sighed 'what do we do now?'.

'Medically? Nothing. She was very early on and the only thing we can do now is make sure that she doesn't have and complications etcetera, but that's unlikely at her age. She hadn't even come around to the idea of having this child and now it's been taken from her. It's important it's made clear that this is in _no way_ her fault. She's going to need help, that is for sure, we can't see how this is going to go'

Christian ran his hand through his hair 'Caleb is on his way, I've had George drive him, he's not in any state to get behind a wheel… God… Jess… I don't have a clue what to do now or what to say…'

Ana touched his arm lightly 'we just need to make sure she's okay'.

It wasn't much later that Caleb arrived, looking fraught as he hurried into the room, where Jess was still looking blankly at the wall.

Christian could see through the crack in the door as Caleb walked in, though he couldn't hear anything they were saying. He saw Caleb say something and Jess nod in response as Caleb leant down slightly to say something directly to her face as she was looking pointedly away from him.

Jess barely responded and Caleb placed a hand on her hand, but Jess pulled her arm back, recoiling from the touch.

Christian felt the remains of his heart sink, feeling a flashback to how he was at that age, and felt sick that he'd let his own daughter get to that state.

Grace had made sure that Jess remained in the hospital for three days, making sure that her blood work and everything else was okay, and checking that medically she was doing alright.

There was no question that mentally Jess was pretty broken, after saying no more than a few words to Ana when she had first come in, no one had been able to get more than that out of her since, even a few words were hard to manage.

Jess had been kept away from Harry whilst she was still in the hospital, a Doctor and Grace had explained to Ana and Christian that she was in no state of mind to be looking after a child, and Harry would likely be scared by her cold, emotionless demeanour.

No one had missed the way that Jess recoiled or withdrew when anyone touched her, she was able to handle being touched but looked uncomfortable, twisting out of it as soon as possible.

Christian had tried to speak to her, Ana had, Caleb, Carrick, Grace, Elliot, Mia, Sawyer, George, Rose and even Taylor had tried to talk to her; but none of them had managed to garner any response from her. Jess had completely retreated into herself, but the nurses had told Grace that when Jess was left on her own, she would curl up on the bed and cry her eyes out.

After four days Christian and Ana finally took Jess back to Escala, driving in silence that was broken only by the radio which was playing between them all.

Back at the apartment Jess turned to them, her voice quiet 'where is Harry?'.

'He's with my parents, to give you a break for a few days so you can rest'.

Jess nodded slightly, looking grateful and Christian smiled kindly 'do you want a takeout, Chinese?'.

Jess managed a brief, weak smile and nodded 'yeah, thanks' before she sat down slowly on the sofa, looking exhausted.

Jess was still introverted and quiet though everyone seemed to think that she was slightly better, but Christian could see how false and forced everything was for his daughter, even making the most basic conversation was difficult for her.

A few days after she had returned to Escala Jess asked Ana to check on Harry for her, and she had dutifully driven over to the Grey House to check on her Grandson.

Christian had been in his study for two hours when he came out in to the main room, stopping dead at what he saw.

Jess was sat low in one of the sofas, a bottle of expensive wine lying empty on the glass table, the last remains dribbling out onto the glass to mingle with the remnants of food that was scattered all over the place.  
In her hand was a large bottle of whiskey, that was over two thirds empty, and Christian recognized it from his drinks cabinet.

'What the hell are you doing Jess? You're on medication!'

Her eyes were dark and she looked annoyed 'leave me alone Christian'

He snatched the bottle out of her hand and slammed it on to the side table 'no- you are my _daughter_ and I am _not_ going to let you do this to yourself'

Jess was choked up as she stood up and shouted at Christian 'I am empty- I feel nothing, Christian- nothing. I'm not gonna apologise for trying to feel something'.

'You won't feel anything good if your looking in the bottom of a whiskey bottle'.  
She rounded on him, tears in her eyes as she shouted 'I don't care what I feel anymore, as long as its something!'.

Christian faltered, recognising the same feelings he'd felt at her age, using alcohol and sex with Elena Lincoln to just feel something, to just feel anything.

'Jess, please, don't do this to yourself'

Christian watched as she balled her fists up and took a deep breath, evidently about to scream and shout at him again. Instead Jess faltered and her eyes filled up with tears, her voice cracking 'I lost my baby Dad, my baby'

Christian felt a lump in his throat and pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly as she cried into his chest 'It's no your fault Jess'

'I didn't want it, and now- now- it's my fault'

Christian pulled her back at arms length and looked her directly in the eyes 'no, it isn't. Nothing you could have done would have made any difference Jess, it was unavoidable, and you need to stop blaming yourself or you will end up as messed up as I am'

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you thought x_


	40. Chapter 40

_Just a little one _

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Christian held Jess's hair back for half an hour as she vomited into a toilet until Ana came back, quickly finding them in the apartment after seeing the mess and empty bottles in the main room.

As Jess stopped being sick she felt Ana's hand on her back and turned around, seeing her mother kneeling on the bathroom floor beside her and collapsed into her arms, crying her eyes out.

Christian was sat on the edge of the bath, watching his daughter curled into his girlfriend as they both cried.

'I lost my baby mum, I lost it'

Ana was rubbing Jess's back with tears in her own eyes 'I know honey, I know'

Jess practically passed into her bed that night, physically and mentally exhausted.

With no idea what to do Christian went into one of the spare bedrooms, sitting on the bed with an exhausted sigh. Running his hands through his hair Christian took out his phone and dialled, waiting for it to connect and finding that his voice was quiet and cracked.

'John, it's me… Jess isn't doing so good. Actually she's doing really bad, uh, I feel like I've failed her. I know it's late but I didn't know who else to talk to. She's my daughter and I feel like I'm not the father she needs right now... she's been drinking and I… I don't know what I can do anymore, I can't let her down'

There was a brief pause and Flynn replied 'I'll see her in the morning. I'll come to yours, she's probably not in any state to be travelling around. I'll call you when I know what time I can make it. And Christian?'

'Yes?'

'you haven't failed her. The fact that you're worried that you have means more than you know, and I'm saying this as a father and as your therapist. Now, I'll see you tomorrow, goodbye'

Christian swallowed and stood up, passing Ana in the hallway

'She's asleep, poor girl is exhausted and still fairly drunk, she'll be asleep for the rest of the night... I've asked your parents if they can keep Harry a few more days and they were more than happy'

Christian pulled Ana into him and held her close, kissing her hair lightly, his voice softening 'I've called John, he's here in the morning… I didn't know what else to do'

'Oh that's good, that's all we can do really. I'll ask George how Caleb is getting on tomorrow, at the moment there isn't a lot we can do but help her through physically and I guess we help her try and find some type of drive in life?'

Ana looked up at him and Christian kissed her gently on the forehead with a sigh 'you're right, as usual. I love you, and I couldn't do this without you'

Ana leant up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips lightly 'we're parents, we do this together. And I love you too'

Jess had managed to drag herself out of bed by 10AM and had changed into a clean pair of pyjamas for comfort, a pair of Calvin Klein pyjama trousers and a grey vest top, though she had taken one of Christian's zip up hoodies that was far too big for her but was incredibly comfortable.

Physically she felt awful but couldn't face eating anything; no matter how many times Gail and Christian tried to coax her to eat even just a little toast, but she refused, looking queasy.

John was at Escala by half ten and went into the dining room with Jess, closing the door so they were alone and they sat opposite on the long wooden table.

'Jess, can I just say I'm genuinely sorry for the situation you're in, how are you doing, physically?'

'I'm doing… better, thanks'

John nodded, linking his fingers together and looking pointedly at her over the table

'Good, I understand how hard the situation is for you. You are young and you had only just come around to the idea of having a second child, and then this happened. You understand that it's not your fault don't you?'.

Jess half nodded and John spoke again, voice more direct

'Jess, it wasn't your fault, nothing you could have done would have changed what happened, it was a horrible and unfortunate thing, but it's not your fault'

Jess glanced away and pulled her feet up onto the chair with her knees to her chest and bit the cuff of the jumper, her voice small

'Okay'

'Jess, look at me' She slowly looked up and John met her with a steely look 'Jess, it's not your fault, you cannot let yourself be brought down by your own fears and regrets, you will spend your life running from your own shadows and demons, you will spend your life beating yourself up over things you do not deserve nor were they your fault. Jess, it's – not- your- fault'

Jess swallowed and John watched closely as after a minute in silence she finally nodded, eyes watery and her voice barely audible

'I know… I know'

* * *

_Let me know what you think and what you want to see etc_

_Check my other fanfics out if you want :D_

_x_


	41. Chapter 41

_Enjoy x_

* * *

From: Caleb McManus

To: Jess Grey

I know this is a really, really bad time for you J, I just want to know that both you and Harry are okay.

Please, you both mean too much to me

C

Caleb didn't get a reply and sat looking at his phone every few minutes for the next two days. His father and sister had both been very understanding of the situation and knew his head was all over the place.

They didn't know what to say to him but simply being there was enough for him, making the situation a tiny bit more bare able.

Jess was a different story however. The only thing she wanted in the world was her son back, and had shouted at Christian for over an hour once John had left. It was only when she made a comment about leaving to go and get him herself that he had given in.

She had become so quiet and introverted that he spent all of his time terrified that he would go into her room and see her gone again.

She was by no means better or back to her old self, but physically and medically she was healing, but she was exceptionally quiet and spent a lot of time clearly very deep in thought.

She was clearly feeling lost, and whilst she hadn't gone near alcohol again since the incident a few days before, they were all aware of how little she had eaten since coming back from the hospital.

Christian was in the middle of his worst nightmare, his daughter had become as messed up, troubled and angry as he had been, and now she wasn't eating properly, which was his biggest pet hate.

Ana was quieter, watching Jess from a distance and seeing the small steps of progress she was making and not pushing her as much as Christian was, agreeing that Harry should come back.

Carrick was the one to bring him back, and Harry was clearly ecstatic to see his mother, running at full pelt to her.

Ana breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Jess's response to her sons return.

She immediately knelt down on the floor in time for Harry to launch himself at her and hug her as she wrapped her arms around her son.

Jess held him like that for several minutes before pulling back and kissing him on the fire head 'I've missed you so much munchkin'

Harry simply smiled, too young to understand the sadness in his mothers eyes

'Miss you too mummy'

Ana was helping out with Harry a lot more than usual in the days immediately following him coming home.

She didn't want to be constantly looking over her daughters shoulder, but wanted to make sure she was okay with him.

Whilst Jess was still fairly quiet and not very talkative, Harry being back had a good effect on her and she was brilliant with him.

Christian had arranged for Jess to see John Flynn in some capacity every day for a few weeks, and it was clear that they had made a breakthrough.

Flynn couldn't tell Christian or Ana any details of course but they weren't discussing only the miscarriage. What Jess had been through before becoming a member of the Grey family was far, far worse than Flynn had realised, and he knew that Jess had spent nearly a year with them trying to hide the truth from them.

As much as John wanted to tell Ana and Christian he was ethically and legally not allowed to, no matter how much it might have helped the situation. John had slowly begun to realise over a few sessions just why Jess was inherently so fragile, but there wasn't a lot he could do about it.

On the Friday afternoon after Harry came back Ana was reading a story to the toddler after Jess had given him a bath and got him ready for bed.

Leaving the two in the nursery room, Jess made her way over to the Study where Christian was looking with some confusion at the screen in front of him, looking up at the sound of her voice.

'Dad?'

'Hmm?'

He glanced over at her, seeing that she had visibly lost a little bit of weight from her already slim frame, Jess was wearing a pair of slightly loose grey skinny jeans and a big black hoody, her hair tied up and her face still pale.

'I just wanted to say... I uh, well... I- thank you'

Christian blinked 'for what?'

'For being there for me'

'Jessica, I'm your father, that's my job'

She half nodded, leaning against the doorframe 'I want you to know that this doesn't change anything, I still want you to marry Ana if that's still your plan?'

He nodded 'of course. Now isn't the time though Jess'

'I think it's what we need to be honest'

Christian watched as she turned away and left, heading back to Harry's room.

The next morning Jess came out and saw Ana clearing away her breakfast and Jose sitting at the breakfast bar talking to her and drinking a coffee.

She'd met Jose a few times and they got on well enough, and he turned and gave her a smile 'morning, you've just missed some of your Mum's famous pancakes and bacon Jess'

She smiled slightly, sitting up on one of the barstools next to him 'Hey, yeah I'm not really hungry to be honest'

Ana looked over from the sink 'you want some coffee?'

Jess nodded and Ana poured her a cup 'Jose's dropping off a picture for mine and your Dad's bedroom'

Ana turned around to keep washing up and Jess glanced down at the black book on the surface between them and Jose smiled 'it's what I show prospective clients, it's smaller versions of my photos'

Jose passed her the book and saw Jess's genuine reaction of amazement and intrigue at the images, looking at them intently before turning to the next ones.

A lot of people faked interest but he could see that Jess's was genuine

'You like photography?'

'I dunno, I never gave it much thought but these are amazing... '

'Do you know what you want to do with your life Jess?'

She shook her head, looking over the pictures still and Jose shrugged 'I'm doing some more shots this weekend, you can tag along if you want?'

Ana smiled a little, taking a sip of her drink, glad that Jess was showing some type of interest in something.

On the other side of town Christian was having a session with John Flynn, though he could tell the psychiatrist was distracted. Christian asked if he was okay but John shook his head, waving off the question, battling with what he knew he couldn't do but needed to do.

John truly believed that Jess was a ticking time bomb before she did something drastic or ran away again, the things that were going on in her head were far worse than Christian or Ana knew, but he couldn't say anything, and jsut had to sit back and hope that his worst fears weren't realized.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think and what you want to see!_

_Reviews are always appreciated :)_

_x_


	42. Chapter 42

Jose was doing a small photo-shoot on the weekend and had discussed with Christian and Ana that he would take Jess with him and bring her back, as she had seemed legitimately interested. They had both agreed that it was a good idea to get her out of the house and focussed on something different other than what had happened to her.

Caleb seemed to be doing okay, though he was anxious and confused by the silence from Jess, though he understood that she needed her space.

Jose picked her up on the Saturday morning, watching as she hurried along the street in the torrential rain and jumped in his car. She quickly pulled off her soaked jacket and Jose put it on the back seat, glancing over at Jess before pulling out into the Seattle traffic.

Jess was wearing a pair of high waisted black shorts and an emerald green silk top with short, capped sleeves, her hair in a loose side plait and she looked happier and more relaxed than she had in weeks.

'Did you have breakfast?'

Jess rolled her eyes 'you sound like Christian'

Jose laughed 'I was only asking because I'm picking up something on the way, you want something?'

After a few seconds Jess shrugged 'now you mention it, I'm fucking starving'

Jose grinned and turned down a road towards a McDonald's Drive Through.

The photo-shoot was a high fashion shoot for a West Coast magazine and it reminded Jess of America's Next Top Model, with a series of stunningly beautiful women in a mixture of equally stunning outfits.

Jose explained to Jess about the lighting, aspects of hair and makeup, positioning, editing and everything else to do with the shoot, surprised with her genuine interest and fascination.

He explained the different types of photography, also explaining that he had very little interest in fashion photography, but the money was incredibly good.

Towards the end of the shoot, Jose glanced over at Jess, seeing her fascinated expression as she watched what was going on, sitting on a high seat just beside him.

At the end of the shoot the models were getting ready to leave with the makeup artists and everyone else, and their representative came over to thank Jose, and turned to Jess, glancing over her with an appreciative air and they shook hands.

'Louisa'.

'Jess'

'Do you work for Jose?'

She shook her head with a smile

'Are you over 18?'

'I'm 18 a week today, why?'

'You've got an incredible figure, perfect actually. You're definitely tall enough and you're a little bit different looking- In a good way I mean- Here's my card, call me sometime and we'll see what we can do if you're interested. Think about it'

Louisa handed Jess a card for her Modelling Agency with a smile, shaking both of their hands and leaving with the rest of the group.

Jess frowned at the card, looking genuinely confused and seeming a little amused 'Well that was strange'

Jose frowned 'why not? You've got the figure for it, you're the right height, and you're hardly Quasimodo Jess'

Jose smiled, dismantling the equipment 'I know you're at a bit of a crossroads in your life Jess, but I'd definitely say you could probably make a go of photography or modelling. I can put you in touch with someone for each of those frankly. It's up to you of course'

Jess cocked her head to one side, deep in thought.

Later that day John watched as Jess came in slowly, sitting down heavily on the sofa opposite John, pulling her canvas bag up onto her legs, looking slightly annoyed at where she was.

John rested his head on his hand lightly 'Jess, thanks for coming in, after our last appointment I was unsure if I would be seeing you again anytime soon'

Jess bit the inside of her cheek, glancing away slightly 'Sorry, about shouting at you like that last time... I went too far'

John waved a hand vaguely 'trust me Jess, that wasn't even that angry compared to some patients I've treated, it's no matter'

She nodded slightly, closing her eyes briefly 'Caleb has called me again today'

'Did you answer?'

'No, but I considered it, which I haven't done previously'

John nodded, pouring her some water and pushing the glass over the table and pouring himself one 'that's good, that's very good Jess. See, progress, one step at a time. How is everything else at home?'

Jess nodded 'better, thanks, and I think Harry is glad to home again'

John smiled slightly 'Good' the expression hardened slightly 'Jess, I can assume it's a no, but have you told Christian on Ana about what we discussed last week?'

She visibly stilled slightly and John sighed 'Jess, we spoke about this and you said you were going to tell them. I know Christian, okay, and he will find out by himself, trust me on that; do you not think it would come better from you, than from him finding out somehow?'

Jess looked down at her hands and swallowed, shaking her head and her voice incredibly quiet 'I can't John, I can't. He'll throw me out'

'No he won't, you're his daughter'

She looked up, shaking her head again 'he'll be so angry, I've lied to him haven't I. He asked me point blank when I first moved in, and I denied it… he'll throw me out'

John swallowed, holding back what he was thinking, which was that Jess was –unfortunately- probably right

* * *

_So, whats he big secret, and what should Jess do with her life?_

_Let me know x _


	43. Chapter 43

_I should be doing Uni work but I'm evidently doing this instead! Ah that's why there aren't very frequent updates at the moment_

_Enjoy x _

* * *

Ana had picked Jess up from her appointment with John and had noticed that her daughter was very quiet once again, looking pensively out of the window.

'J, how was the photo-shoot with Jose?'

She looked up, almost startled from her thoughts 'uh, yeah. Yeah it was really good, I loved it to be honest'

Ana saw that Jess's eyes had brightened up and smiled 'he called and said you seemed to really enjoy it. Your Dad seemed thrilled you were showing an interest in something, picked his mood right back up'

Jess smiled 'Yeah, I really enjoyed myself, much more than I thought I would. Fascinating to be honest'

Ana smiled, turning into the Escala car park 'good, well Jose said he thought you should consider looking into it yourself'

When Jess came back up to Escala Ana had to take a phone call and Jess made her way into the Main room, where Harry had only returned with Sawyer minutes before from playschool

'Mummy! Gampa said he got you a peasant!'

Jess frowned and then laughed 'present? It's present Harry'

Sawyer laughed and Jess picked Harry up, walking into her bedroom with him on her hip, seeing a scattering of wrapped packages on the large bed. She placed Harry down on the bed and opened the largest of the boxes, seeing that it was a brand new, state of the art camera.

Amazed, Jess began to unwrap the other parcels and packages, seeing memory cards, cables, scope filters, coloured filters and different lenses.

Harry was more interested in ripping up the wrapping paper as Jess put the memory card in the camera and started it, watching the screen come to life with a multitude of readings and numbers.

She snapped a few pictures of Harry and flicked through the lenses before putting one on and taking more pictures of her son, the little boy laughing as she did.

After a few minutes Jess saw Christian appear at her door, smiling widely 'I see you found it all then?'

She looked up with a grin that she couldn't supress 'Thank you! This is- this is amazing'

He waved a hand, dismissing the comment 'anything I can do to help'

When Christian left Luke appeared in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe 'you left your phone in the main room, Caleb called again'

Jess twisted her mouth slightly and Luke handed her the phone 'I assume you haven't told him? Or Christian?'

Luke was one of the very few people who knew what was going on with Jess, as she had told both him and John only. Luke was incredibly protective of Jess and despite the fact he worked for Christian meant nothing, he had promised Jess that he wouldn't tell Christian, Ana, or anyone else- and he had kept his word.

'No… no, but I need to don't I?'.

Luke half nodded.

Caleb had left a voicemail on her phone and Jess listened to it later after she had put Harry into bed and she had curled up under her own sheets.

A few minutes later Jess called Caleb, her voice quiet 'Hi…it's me'

'I've got caller ID Jess, I know… I didn't expect you to call me back'

'I know… I need to talk to you about something… please?'

'I have to be somewhere at 10, I can see you before then? I'll drive to yours?'

'I… not in the apartment… come to the car park and I'll meet you in there?'

There was a brief pause 'Okay, I'll call you when I'm leaving mine… Sleep well'

The call ended and Jess lay back in her bed, staring at the wall. She had to tell Caleb, it was only fair really, Christian could wait, she couldn't keep lying to Caleb either.

It was just after 8 AM when Caleb called, saying he was up and if she was okay still he could come over. Jess quickly pulled on some clothes, checked Harry was still asleep and snuck out of the silent Escala apartment.

It was early on a Sunday morning, and everyone was still asleep so it was easy for her to hurry down to the car park, where she saw a familiar black Mercedes at the end. Caleb was sat in the car with a pensive look, staring forward until Jess opened the door and sat in the passenger seat, looking awkward.

'Hi… how are you doing?'

She shrugged, pulling her sleeves down and looking over at Caleb with a deep sigh 'I need to tell you something, and I just need you to listen, until the end, okay? I… I didn't tell you something…'

When Jess had finished there was a horrible silence and Caleb looked like he was going to shout or hit something before he abruptly got out of the car, breathing heavily. Jess quickly got out of her side as well, glancing around to check that the car lot was still otherwise empty.

Caleb turned back and looked shocked 'wh- what? You didn't think to tell me about this?'

Jess's voice was dry and hollow 'I didn't realise I had to tell you everything, I wasn't aware that 17 year olds relationships were quite so serious'

He looked furious 'We were going to have a child together in case you had forgotten'

Caleb immediately regretted what he had said and he watched Jess as her eyes quickly darkened 'you don't have to remind me of what I lost Caleb. Don't you dare pull that card on me- don't you fucking dare'

Jess looked like she was going to hit him 'I told you because I thought it was the right thing to do. If you're going to throw the fact that I lost our baby back in my face, then I can't do this'

'Jess-'

'No, don't ever fucking contact me again, or I swear I will destroy you'

Caleb was going to say something but Jess turned on her heel and stormed out of the car park, not giving Caleb time to even think of something to say, let alone get it out of his mouth.

Jess had gone back through to the lift that led back up to the apartment before he could say anything.

Elliot had arranged with Jess that they were going to lunch and he arrived at the apartment to pick her up at 11.30, though Gail informed him that she had only just woken up and was still getting ready. None of them were aware that she had actually been awake for several hours, and had disappeared back into her bedroom after talking to Caleb.

Elliot had sat talking to Gail for twenty minutes before Jess finally came into the main room, wearing thick black tights and a short little red dress, with boots and her hair straightened for once. She looked a little pale even with her makeup, but the first thing Elliot noted was how skinny her legs looked 'alright Jess, when was the last time you had a proper meal?'

She rolled her eyes and picked up her long black coat from the side, shaking her head 'you sound awfully like your brother now. I had a huge breakfast the other day and he still wasn't happy'

Elliot narrowed his eyes slightly but stood up, taking his keys off the counter 'right, let's go'

Elliot looked over at Jess as she moved the pasta starter around on her plate 'so, can I ask if you've spoken to Caleb recently?'

She shrugged 'I saw him on Saturday night'

'Right, where do you stand?'

Elliot couldn't miss the way Jess closed her eyes for a fraction of a second and glanced pointedly down at her food 'not good'

'By not good...'

Her voice was quiet 'he's never going to speak to me again'

Elliot put his fork down 'why? It's been an emotional strain on him too Jess, you have to understand th-'

'Its nothing to do with the baby'

There was a long pause before either of them spoke, Elliot breaking the silence 'Jess, I think you need to explain'

She swallowed, looking down at her plate 'can you promise me you won't tell Christian? Or Ana'

Elliot frowned but nodded a little 'okay. We have a deal, just tell me what it is, you're worrying me'

* * *

_What is it? _

_Let me know what your guesses are!_


	44. Chapter 44

_As always, hanks for all the reviews etc._

_I should be doing University work but instead I'm giving you new chapters!_

_Enjoy x_

* * *

'Elliot, I…'

She glanced around to check that no one was listening to them and realised that they could probably be overheard and swallowed, leaning into her bag.

She took out a pen and her diary, tearing out a sheet of paper and scrawling quickly on it, furtively passing over the message to Elliot.

He read it and she saw his eyes widen before he swallowed and looked at her intently for a few seconds with an unreadable expression before folding the paper up and putting it in the inside of his jacket pocket.

'We can talk about this another time Jess, but… I understand, okay. I'm not thrilled by it, but I get it. Christian… I dunno if Christian will see it the same way, you're his daughter, and I'll speak from experience on this Jess- he doesn't see reason all that well. Christian is incredibly blinkered with anything that might annoy or upset him, he just ignores it or gets really fucking angry. Honestly… I don't think you should tell him'

'What if it comes out?'

'Why the fuck would it? No offence meant but it's hardly the type of thing you'll be telling everyone about is it? I'll keep it to myself, who else knows?'

'Luke, Caleb, you… and I guess those involved'

Elliot exhaled deeply 'right… well at least that limits it. Give me some time to process this, but I don't think you should tell Christian- or Ana- frankly at the moment, maybe in a while, but not yet'

Jess nodded slightly and looked down at her plate until Elliot reached over their little table and tilted her face up so she had to look directly at him and he got his point across 'I don't hate you for this, I don't judge you, and it certainly changes nothing. Don't worry, can we just eat, please, and have a nice meal just the two of us?'

When Elliot dropped Jess off he drew up outside Escala and sighed 'if you do decided to tell them and Christian goes off on one then you can stay with me, any time of day, I don't even need notice, can you drive again?'

She shook her head 'too soon after the last seizure they said'

Elliot sighed 'oh of course, well just call me, anytime, and I'll come pick you up'

'I'm not going to tell them, well not now at any rate. Maybe in a while but for now I'll just… carry on'

Elliot twisted his mouth, tapping the steering wheel absently 'your mum said you were getting interested in photography, is that something you wanted to do? Or at least try?'

Jess shrugged 'I guess so, I mean… I've got to be good at _something_ haven't I?'

'Ever the optimist Jess, now go on, you'd best get back, I'll see you soon okay?'

She nodded vaguely and got out of the car, walking back over the road to Escala.

When she was back in the apartment Jess saw Christian sitting in the main room, holding her camera 'Dad…what are you doing?'

He looked up with a smile 'I know I shouldn't have, but you left your camera out here and I was just curious, you know waiting for your mother to have one of her half hour baths… don't be mad at me but I was just flicking through them'

Christian motioned with the camera 'Jess, these are really good'

She shrugged 'well, I had expensive equipment didn't I'

Christian raised an eyebrow 'we both know that the equipment can change the quality but not the talent, some of these are incredible'

Christian flicked through the memory again to the one of the Jess had taken on her way back from dropping Harry at playgroup. She had been walking back to their car with Luke when they had seen down an old abandoned alleyway an old woman foraging for food in a dumpster.

Jess had taken a picture of the scene and it somehow conveyed the dreadfulness of the situation in a way that was far deeper than most people could have managed. They had then gone and brought the woman blankets, clean clothes, water and food, and had dropped her at a shelter, paying for a weeks stay. Jess had captured that moment as well, and it was amazing to Christian that she could managed to convey such emotion.

'See, these two, give me any camera in the world and I won't be able to give you that. Human emotion, it's a skill Jess, don't give up on this, please?'

She half nodded 'Yeah I'll see, I was looking into photojournalism to be honest… I just like the idea of telling you know, a human story, and I've only ever left this country twice, and that was to see my Dad on a military base, I've only ever seen Seattle, the towns around it, and two military bases'

Christian nodded slightly, deep in thought 'and what were you planning on photographing?'

Jess shrugged, trying to seem flippant 'there are girls in India -other parts of Asia and Africa too- that are basically forced into prostitution at a pretty young age, a lot of them have siblings or kids to look after and it's their only option. I was reading an article on it the other day'

Christian looked closely at Jess, his eyes searching her intently and his voice quiet 'Are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me Jessica?'

* * *

_As always, please review and let me know what you thought and what you still want to see._

_To all my fellow Brit's reading, I hope you have a good long weekend off :) _

_x_


	45. Chapter 45

_Personally thought the end of the last chapter gave it away but I had been up for about 48 hours straight so I don't know._

_Obviously, all revealed here etc. Thanks for all the reviews and comments, always helps x_

* * *

There was a long pause

'I didn't have a choice'

Christian swallowed, looking away slightly, his voice uncomfortably cold 'how many? How many times did it happen?'

'Six… well, that depends on how you count it'

Christian's eyes were dark 'what is that supposed to mean?'

Jess sat down on the seat of the sofa, hands between her knees awkwardly, looking down at the floor, her voice quiet 'well, one of them happened twice…'

There was another very long pause 'I see, and you think that makes it better?'

Jess was tapping her foot awkwardly, feeling physically sick

'I had to pay my medical bills, Harry got sick when he was younger. You've met my Grandmother, she doesn't care, she expected me to pay his bills, and I had to commute back from the City to see him. He's my son, he's everything to me, I couldn't let my baby suffer, he's all I have'

Christian's jaw was visibly clenched tightly and one of his fists were balled tightly and the other was quickly tapping the arm of the sofa, and he looked almost furious 'what are you saying?'

'I'm saying that Harry relies on me, I am what he relies on for _everything_ Christian. Everything. I will _not_ apologise for what I did'

Christian's voice was ice cold to match the expression in his eyes as he looked at her 'my daughter. My daughter _fucked men for money_'

Jess looked like she was trying to control herself to stop herself from vomiting, her hands shaking as her eyes pricked with hot, angry tears 'I did what I had to do to survive. We both had awful starts in life, you got given a chance a whole lot earlier than I did'

Jess felt a strong headache coming on and hurried over to the kitchen area, hurriedly looking for her tablets in one of the drawers, her hands shaking as she swallowed two of them quickly with a glass of water.

As she glanced over and saw the expression on Christian's face, Jess felt the bile rise in her throat before she vomited into the bin, shaking violently but not from a seizure.

Christian moved over swiftly and tried to pick her up, as Jess's legs turned to jelly and she looked like a young deer unable to stand.

As he touched her lightly, Jess flinched away, moving so her back was against one of the counters, looking angry, upset and scared.

'Jess, I'm not gonna hurt you, please, you look like you're about to have a seizure'

She shook her head, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them protectively, keeping her distance from Christian, who sat down on the floor, back against the opposite counter.

'That's not why I'm shaking'

There was a long pause and Jess stared unseeingly at the floor until Christian broke the silence 'I asked you, before you moved in'

She closed her eyes with a sigh 'we were in the car park outside the strip club where I worked. I'd gone out for some air and this tall stranger in a two thousand dollar watch and a fucking Armani suit was asking me if I had ever slept with anyone for money. I didn't know you, why the fuck would I admit it? Eh? I had sex with some men who gave me the money to cover the medication for my son to survive, you like to tie up and fuck women, don't you fucking **_dare_** judge me Christian'

She stood up sharply, a furious look on her face that was matched by Christian's own 'Jess, get back here'

She hurried off across the Great Room, Christian following her 'Jess- Jess stop!'

Ana came in to the room, dressed in jeans and one of Christian's hoodies, her hair still wet, and her loud voice stopping them both in their tracks 'what the _hell_ is going on here?'

She looked furious and Jess threw Christian a withering, disgusted look 'why don't you ask him, it seems Christian thinks he has a moral leg to stand on'

By the time Christian had turned back towards Jess she had already picked the camera back up and stormed out of the great room and down the corridor towards her and Harry's bedrooms.

Ana's eyes were dark and she looked annoyed 'Christian, what the hell is going on here?'

Ana wasn't impressed, and not with what Jess had revealed, but that Christian had reacted so badly that she had been physically sick. She made it clear that she wanted to speak to Jess on her own and left him to mull over his thoughts in his study as she went to find her daughter.

Harry was sitting on Jess' bed playing with a toy as she was packing around him, piles of clothes all over the enormous bedroom, and she looked stressed, the bag on the bed half full already with clothes.

'Jess, can we talk. Just us?'

There was a pause before she nodded and Ana sat on the bed whilst Jess stood with her back against the wall, looking horribly uncomfortable.

'I wanted to tell you, and not like this'

'Jess, it's the past, you did what you had to do, why does it matter? It's none of my business, and it's none of anyone else's business either. Christian just doesn't know what to think. He imagined that if he ever had children that they would be happy and safe and have none of the issues he's ever had. Of course, that hasn't happened, and I think he is more annoyed with himself for you going through that alone than he is at what you did. Christian never wanted you or Harry to have to experience anything that he and his mother had to, I understand that the situation is different and so does he, but he's all over the place. Christian is lost and confused, I think he's most upset that you felt you couldn't tell him before this'

Ana glanced around the room, finally taking a proper note of the piles of clothes and the bag 'where are you going?'

'Elliot's. He knows, said I could take Harry and stay for a few days. I think it's for the best, I don't really want to talk about it at the moment'

Ana nodded and glanced sadly around the room 'Okay, you're right it probably is for the best. Don't worry about Christian, he'll see sense, trust me. Is Elliot on his way?'

She nodded and Ana quietly helped her pack.

Twenty minutes later Christian heard someone come into the apartment and came out if his study, seeing Elliot, who looked uncomfortable, arms crossed

'Jess is staying with me for a few days'

Christian narrowed his eyes 'she's asked to go?'

'No, she told me already and she called to tell me that you had found out, and _'surprise surprise'_ you didn't take it well. She's not asked to stay with me, _I am telling you now_, that she is staying with me, give you some time to calm the hell down in case you do something stupid. She's not even 18 yet and she's been through a ridiculous amount of heartache and pain, and yet you make her feel like shit'

The brothers stared at each other for a long time in silence 'Elliot, she's my daughter, and I just found out that she… you would have the same reaction'

'No, no I wouldn't. You could learn something from what she did Christian'

His voice was icy between gritted teeth 'and what is that?'

'That a parent should be willing to do _anything_ possible to protect their child, and that there is no such thing as too far when it comes to your kids'

There was a movement at the other end of the room and hey both turned to see Jess walking over with a heavy filled bag over her shoulder and Harry on her hip 'ready to go?'

She nodded and Elliot flickered his eyes to his brother 'I'll talk to Ana in the week, if not I'm sure Kate will talk to her'

Christian looked between them with an unreadable expression 'Jess-'

'-Save it'

He swallowed, at a loss and Ana kissed her daughter lightly on the cheek, looking exhausted 'I'll see you in a few days, call me so I know you get there okay'

Jess said nothing and Elliot took the bag off her shoulder and over his own 'come on J, we should leave before the traffic gets bad'

As they left Christian saw Luke in the doorway, looking angry 'not now Sawyer, not now'

Luke clenched his jaw 'I'll be back in the morning, I might work for you but I protect Jess, not you. And sometimes I wonder what I'm protecting her from. It's her birthday in five days, you have a lot to make up for'

* * *

_Please review etc :) x_


	46. Chapter 46

_Sorry this has taken FOREVER to get an update. Basically I've been working tons over the summer, and I've had my other fanfics to update, and this chapter is difficult for me to write as it had to include certain things for other chapters coming up_

_Thanks for hanging in there!_

_Enjoy x_

* * *

It was two days later when Taylor furtively announced to Christian and Ana at about 7.30 in the evening that Jess had just come into the main lobby of Escala and was on her way up. They were surprised and Taylor quickly seemed to disappear somewhere as Jess arrived in the apartment a few minutes later.

Jess was wearing her grey skinny jeans and Christian was about to say something about her not eating enough, but he bit his tongue, remembering how much she had been through in the last few months.

She had a green t-shirt on and looked in surprisingly good spirits, her hair in a messy high ponytail and a slight smile on her face.

'Can I talk to you both?'

Ana nodded 'of course, where's Harry?'

'Kate and Elliot are looking after him, this won't take long'

Christian looked like he didn't know what to say and followed the two women in his life into the great room, where Jess sat down on the sofa opposite him and Ana. Jess glanced at her beeping phone with a frown and turned it on silent, placing it on the arm beside her.

'Right… I don't want to talk about what happened you know… with you and me' she glanced at Christian and he nodded slightly, letting her continue 'you didn't exactly handle it well but I shouldn't have stormed out and gone to Elliot's, I should have stayed to talk to you.. I just didn't know what to say'

Christian nodded 'You had every right to, but we can talk about this another time'

Jess looked relieved and bit her cheek for a few seconds 'Ana, you know Michelle and Chris Darvey don't you?'

Ana looked surprised by the name but nodded 'yeah, they were the leaders of Jose's photography course, why?'

'They're in India at the moment, it was Jose's idea that I should um… I should go out there and stay with them… they've got a son Harry's age and they are photographers. That's what I want to do and I've never seen anything of the world except Washington State and about two days in England six years ago when I went to see my Dad. Michelle and Chris have incited me to come stay with them in a few weeks, I would only be there for a month'

Christian shifted in his chair, his expression unreadable 'I know I reacted badly Jess, I'm well aware of that, you don't have to run away to India'

'I'd started planning this with them before the whole… _'thing'_ came up recently, I'm not running away or anything' Jess smiled, shaking her head 'its not anyone's 'fault' alright, I just- it's something I want to do'

Ana twisted her mouth 'how long will you be gone for?'

'Till September, so it's really not long. I'll be back before you know it'

Ana was biting the inside of her cheek and glanced at Christian, looking for his reaction. Jess followed her eye line to her father, who was looking intently at her, clearly deep in thought.

'You take security with you'

Jess did a double take 'excuse me?'

'I said you're taking security with you. I'd say Sawyer, there is no way Luke would forgive me if I didn't send him frankly'

'Are you saying you're okay with this?'

Christian sighed deeply, biting his cheek 'I'm not thrilled, no, of course I'm not. My daughter and my grandson are going half way across the world… of course I'm not thrilled, but it's not like I have a choice is it. I know that look on your face, you're going whether or not I say I'm okay'

Jess blinked in surprise and Ana smiled, looking between the two of them 'we can talk about this later, I'm glad you came to speak to us Jess, really I am'

Christian still looked deep in thought and sat up in his chair 'have you eaten yet Jess?'

She shook her head and he nodded slightly 'Right, well, I think we should go out for food…as a family'

Jess slowly nodded, looking lost at what to say before nodding 'yeah, that'd be nice'

Christian looked relieved and Ana stood up 'right, well, I'll see if we can book a place shall I?'

Christian glanced at his daughter and nodded slightly 'I'll speak to Luke tomorrow, if that's what you want?'

Jess smiled slightly 'if you're sure you can spare him whilst I'm away'

'You're my daughter, I'd spare the whole security team if I didn't know that you'd lose them all the second you landed'

Jess's eyebrows rose up but she looked amused 'even Taylor?'

'Even Taylor'

Christian stood up and held out his hand 'come, we should leave now if we want to get somewhere nice'

Jess lightly took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet and they looked awkwardly at each other before walking out to the main room, where Ana was on the phone making a booking at a restaurant.

'Ready to go?'

Jess nodded and they left, Taylor appearing seemingly from nowhere to open the door for them, Jess wasn't sure but she thought she could see a hint of a smile on his face when he saw the three of them together.

Dinner was uneventful and Jess was quiet but not silent, eating a fair amount of her food for once, and she was listening intently to the conversation between her parents, looking more relaxed than she had in weeks.

At the end of the meal Jess asked to be taken back to Elliot's house as she wanted to see Harry that night, and Christian drove them there, the topic of where she was going to stay for the nights following remaining unsaid.

On the way there Jess's phone rang and she blinked in surprise at the caller ID and glanced at Ana, who was sitting in the back seats with her but was now deliberately looking out of the window as she had seen who was calling.

_Caleb_

With a pause before, Jess answered her phone 'Hi'

Caleb sighed, seeming to be searching for his words before he spoke quickly 'Im sorry. It's none of my business about what you did before we were together, I was just shocked I guess. I shouldn't have been such a dick about it'

'I expected that reaction to be fair'

'Well, it was still a bad reaction, I shouldn't have said... What I said'

'Its fine'

'Well no, it's not. Can we talk? Face to face somewhere? I've got some time tomorrow, if you want?'

'Uh, yeah, sure. I'm at Elliot's and I'll have Harry with me'

'That's fine. You want to go for a coffee or something?'

Jess felt something tighten in her stomach and she had a faint smile on her lips 'that sounds perfect, just text me when and where?'

'Brilliant… I'll see you tomorrow then Jess. Bye'

'Bye'

She hung up and saw the faint smirk on Ana's lips as she squeezed her knee lightly with a knowing look. Jess tried in vain to hold back her smile.

Elliot was getting a bag out of his car at the front of his house when Christian, Ana and Jess pulled up outside and walked up. He looked surprised but happy that they were all together 'Alright guys? Jess Harry's finally asleep upstairs by the way, I was just getting my shit together for tomorrow- are you all… alright?'

Christian nodded to his son with a much softer expression than the last time they had seen each other 'we're getting there'. Elliot glanced at Jess and saw the smile on her face and shrugged

'Fair enough, uh, Jess did you want to get inside, it's freezing out here. You two can come in as well fi you want? Or have you got work tomorrow'

'We've both got work unfortunately. Jess… I'll talk to you before your birthday okay?'

She nodded and quickly tilted her head up and kissed Christian on the cheek 'thank you for listening'. She did the same to Ana and gave them both a quick smile 'I'll call you tomorrow, I'm gonna check on Harry. Night'

'Night'

'Goodnight Jess'

Elliot nodded at them both, looking appeased, putting an arm around Jess's shoulders as they walked up to his door, and he asked her something, and Jess nodded, making Elliot look surprised and glance back at his brother, looking impressed and surprised, obviously having just heard that Christian hadn't gone insane over the India news.

Caleb was wearing dark jeans and a blue jumper, his hair a typical mess and he was sitting at a table in the coffee shop at around 3 the next day, looking awkward as he waited on his own, tapping the table lightly.

As Jess entered with Harry on her hip he saw them both there, looking relieved and waved slightly. Jess smiled back and quickly ordered herself a coffee and a cookie for Harry, taking the papery cup and sitting down opposite Caleb.

'Hi' he looked at Harry 'hey little man' the toddler laughed and then became more engrossed in his cookie, leaving crumbs all over the black maxi skirt Jess was wearing.

'How have you been?'

Jess exhaled deeply, amused 'oh yeah, it's been a brilliant couple of weeks Cal'

'Hmmm, I know I fucked up, it's been a fair bit or Karma how shit I've felt about it for the last few days. I've missed having you around, both of you… I'm sorry Jess I really am. You know what, it's none of my business what you did before we met, I was hardly a saint, but it doesn't matter, we didn't even know each other… Can you forgive me? Or at least try'

'It's fine'

'Really? Just like that?'

Jess shrugged 'Just like that'

'You're not going to make me suffer for it?'

She smiled but shook her head 'no, I can't be bothered Caleb. I get why you reacted like that, and you've apologised, it's fine'

Caleb blinked in surprise but nodded 'thanks, I want to start again, or at least just forget what happened'

Jess was silent for a few seconds before speaking 'I'm going to India for a month'  
There was a stunned pause 'what?'

'Yeah... Jose has a friend who does photojournalism and he's out there with his wife at the moment, they heard I was interested in it and said I could join them. I've seen so little of the world... It seemed like an opportunity I couldn't miss'

'And Harry?'

'He's coming with me of course' Caleb scratched his chin thoughtfully for a long time 'I've always wanted to see Asia'

Jess narrowed her eyes slightly 'what are you saying?' Caleb shrugged 'I'm not really saying anything'

Jess looked confused and moved her coffee out of Harry's reach as he leant over excitedly and tried to grab it 'just tell me what you are saying Caleb, I've seen that expression before'

'Well, Dad's going to China for two weeks on business over the summer, I could always... Pop over'

Jess raised her eyebrow 'that's a five hour flight Caleb, that's hardly 'popping over' is it?'  
Caleb shrugged, his eyes not leaving hers 'it's a journey I'm willing to take, I don't know what else to say'

Jess looked at a loss of what to say and seemed stunned 'you want to take a five hour flight to come and see me?'

'Well, you and Harry but yes… I thought you'd be more excited about it but okay. I don't know what else to say J'

'There isn't really anything to say Cal… I don't know what I want at the moment. Don't get me wrong Caleb I still want you, really I do… I just need… I don't even know what I need. Ever since we lost...' She trailed off a little, not needing to say the words _'the baby'_, Caleb knew exactly what she was saying, and swallowed, his jaw clenching, and she continued. 'Ever since then I've just been so lost, I don't want to commit myself to a relationship or whatever with you- when I don't know exactly what I want'

Caleb exhaled deeply and ran a hand through his hair 'right, well I guess that's fair enough. At least you're honest'

A second later Caleb's phone started ringing and he looked annoyed, clearly having been about to say something. He glanced at the caller ID and sighed, answering it quickly and holding a finger up to Jess to indicate he would be quick.

Jess moved Harry slightly and listened to Caleb's annoyed tone 'Dad I'm busy… What?... I thought that was meant to be next week… Well it's not our fault if they change the dates… Right, I'll be there as soon as I can'

He hung up quickly and looked over at her 'Jess, that was my Dad, something's come up at work, you know how I'm working for him now. I need to get back, I'm sorry'

Jess waved a hand absently, waving off his comment 'no, don't worry about it, I was going to take Harry to buy some new shoes anyway'

'Is Sawyer coming with you?'

'Yeah, he's on the phone outside, why?'

Caleb stood up and shrugged 'I want you safe'

He leant down and kissed her incredibly lightly on the cheek and then ruffled Harry's hair before leaving.

The next two days passed quietly as Jess was kept busy, but she spoke to both Ana and Christian on the phone twice a day until the day of her 18th birthday dawned.

It was a Saturday which meant that both her parents were at home, so as arranged Jess took Harry over to Escala, the canvas bag with her having a change of clothes for both of them in it in case she decided to stay over.

After eating breakfast together, Ana handed Jess a parcel and kissed her forehead 'happy birthday darling'.

She pulled Harry up onto her lap and started to undo the packaging slowly, and Ana swallowed as it occurred to her that this was the girls first proper birthday she had ever had. Deftly she pulled out a necklace from the wrapping and looked at it closely.

On a very long chain was three small keys, of bronze, silver and gold. Ana could see that she liked it from the expression on her face as Jess pulled it quickly over her head

'it's meant to be a symbol of good luck and success'. Jess grinned, running her fingers over the necklace and Harry had turned around in her lap and was looking at them with interest as well.

'Thank you guys, it's beautiful, do you like that Harry?'

He nodded enthusiastically, running his hands over it 'pretty'. They all laughed and sat around drinking coffee for a while, and everything felt like it was back to normal, which was a place they hadn't been as a family in an awfully long time.

Ana was playing with Harry in the main room whilst Christian was standing pensively on the balcony, and he beckoned Jess out to join him.

The sky was getting dark and Jess looked at the skyline 'looks like rain'

Christian sighed 'you're an adult now, you realise that's what this birthday symbolises, you're 18'. Jess shrugged slightly 'its the first one ice vet really had'.

'What do you mean?'.

'Well I always got presents off my dad but on my birthday I was always just going into or just coming out of a care home, so we didn't have the means, money or time to celebrate it much... And after I ran away I definitely didn't. Especially as I was lying about my age'.

Christian blinked in surprise 'well, I thought I should give you your present now, I didn't know when to do it before'.

'I thought you and Ana got me-'.

'The necklace, yes, it's from the both of us, but I only decided on this a little while earlier'. He reached into his pocket and handed her an envelope. Jess frowned and slowly opened it, her eyes widening as she realised what it was.

'Three tickets to India...?'.  
It wasn't a question but she was in shock and Christian nodded 'you, Harry and Luke- he's coming with you'. Jess ran her fingers over the tickets as if checking they were real 'are you serious?'.

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'I just... I didn't think you approved this much... I... Thank you'

Christian was about to say something but Jess wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, which startled him but after a second Christian kissed the top of her head

'I think you deserve to be happy, and if this makes you happy then I am willing to do it'

Jess was blinking back tears as Christian tipped her chin up so they could see eye to eye 'I'm sorry, okay, and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it right, you're my daughter, and Harry is my Grandson, we do things together now, when things go wrong, okay?'

Jess nodded and they stood there, hugging for a few minutes until the rain started to come down, and they went back inside the apartment.

It was over two hours later when Jess go a phone call from Caleb, asking her to come outside as he was out the front of the building.

She assumed he was in the lobby and agreed to quickly go down and see him, but quickly realised that the lobby was empty.

Through the heavy rain Jess spotted Caleb on the road opposite, and she swore, walking outside.

Caleb had his hands in his pockets, trying to ignore the torrential Seattle downpour that had soaked him to his skin. Jess blinked, pulling her hood up and ran over the road to where he was waiting for her 'what the hell are you doing? It's freezing!'.

'I had to see you on your birthday!'.

They were shouting over the rain and Jess looked confused 'why didn't you just come up to the apartment?'. 'Because I wanted to give you this'

Without faltering Caleb put his hands on the side of her face and kissed her deeply, and it felt like he physically needed it, kissing her furiously as she kissed back, their bodies flush against each other as Caleb would his arms around her and she placed her hands on his chest, their kiss seeming to last forever as the rain pelted down on them.

Eventually Caleb pulled back, looking warily at her as if expecting her to run away 'Happy birthday Jess'

Caleb looked like he wanted to say something else but didn't, turning to walk away, leaving Jess soaked and confused.

* * *

_Let me know what you thought and what you want to see :) _


	47. Chapter 47

Jess stood in the rain, blinking in confusion as she watched Caleb walk away, head down against the rain. She was confused and shouted after him, but a loud rumble of thunder covered her voice and he didn't hear, and she hurried back in to Escala to stay dry.

She also knew that Harry was scared of thunder and hurried up in the lift to the apartment, finding her son crying his eyes out on Ana's lap, and she passed Harry over to Jess quickly.

'Mummy I'm scared'

She smiled and rubbed his back as he sucked his thumb, the crying stopping. Christian frowned at her when he came back in the main room 'Jess you're soaked, what happened?'

She shrugged 'Caleb was outside and that storm has finally arrived'

'Why were you outside?'

Jess bit her cheek, looking thoughtful 'He just sort of said Happy Birthday and kissed me'

Christian and Ana's eyebrows shot up 'He kissed you?'

'Yep, all dramatic in the rain and then he just left, I didn't really know what to do… or say'

Ana had a grin on her face 'well, it's not a bad birthday present is it?'

Christian didn't miss the hint of a smile on Jess's face as she picked Harry up 'Come on little man, time to get you to bed'

Harry had stayed up after his bedtime and had tired himself out from running around and when he had been crying, and it was only fifteen minutes later when Jess re-appeared in the main room 'he was exhausted, didn't even want a story'

Ana was pouring a glass of wine and smiled at her 'do you want a glass dear? I know you're not technically legal but just don't tell your father'

Jess laughed and nodded, accepting the glass and glancing around 'Where's he gone?'

'I think he's talking to Taylor or Gail, he won't be long'

They both sat down on the sofa and sipped their wine 'Jess you are allowed to drink on your medication aren't you?'

She nodded and settled back on the sofa, resting her head against Ana's shoulder 'not a lot though'

'So, Caleb and you… what's the situation there?'

Jess shrugged 'I just don't know, he just walked away like nothing had happened. And it wasn't just a kiss you know, it was really intense, it was like he _needed_ it… God I just don't know what to do'

They both looked up as they were interrupted by Christian, who was leaning against the doorframe 'Luke's heading home in a minute, I can get him to drive you over there, if it'll sort your head out'

Jess blinked in surprise 'You're gonna send me over to Caleb's?'

'Well only if you want to go obviously, I'm not throwing you out. I get that you two need to sort out whatever 'this' is, and Ana and I can look after Harry if he wakes up – which he probably won't anyway, little man is fast asleep, I can collect you later'

'I can drive myself!'

'Actually you can't, you had a seizure too recently- my mother is a doctor Jess, don't try and get around me. If you want to go, Luke is leaving in ten minutes'

It was still raining but the storm had at least begun to lessen, thunder and lightning giving way to more waves of torrential rain. Luke dropped Jess at the front of the enormous McManus house with a smirk on his face 'Good luck, enjoy yourself'

He winked and watched as she rolled her eyes and left the car, running through the rain up the drive as he pulled out and back onto the road.

Caleb answered the door after a minute or two, wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants, his hair still wet from a recent shower, and he looked taken aback to see her standing there.

'Jess… Is everything alright? You're soaked'

'You kissed me'

'I'm very much aware of that Jess, do you want to come in? It's freezing outside and I've only just had a shower and you are drenched'

She came in and Caleb closed the door behind her, and they were stood in silence in the large stone hallway of the house, which was quiet except for the TV playing in the next room

Caleb looked confused 'Uh, my Dad's in Japan on business and my sister and her daughter are on holiday in California'

'You're on your own?'

Caleb nodded 'Till next Monday yeah… Did you want a drink?'

Jess shook her head and they walked awkwardly into the living room and stood across from each other

'So, you turn up at my apartment, call me outside, kiss me and then just walk away… why?' Caleb exhaled deeply, running a hand through his hair 'why do you think Jess?' She bit her cheek, glancing around 'have you got anyone else?'

Caleb snorted derisively 'I haven't been with anyone except you since the day we met, who else is there J? There isn't anyone but you, there never has been'

There was a long pause and Caleb stepped forward and kissed Jess gently on the cheek, his voice quiet 'Happy Birthday Jess'.

She swallowed as Caleb pulled back, their eyes meeting as both of them felt their breathing quickening as Caleb slowly leant in and kissed her incredibly gently on the lips. There was a pause and she was about to speak before they were kissing again, hands all over each other.

After a minute Caleb pulled back and both of them were breathing heavily, their breath mingling in the inch between them

'J-Jess, fucking hell, are you- you don't have to do this, we can just pretend that nothing happened if you-'

Jess cut him off with a hard, passionate kiss, and felt Caleb's hands on her back, pulling her closer so that they were flush against each other, and as she ran her hands through his hair, Jess heard a light groan from him, her lips smirking against the kiss.

Caleb's voice was low and husky 'you have no idea what you're doing to me Jess'

Jess pushed Caleb back a little so that the backs of his knees knocked the back of the sofa and he sat down heavily, his eyes dark and never leaving Jess as she climbed on top of him, her knees either side of his, glancing down with a smirk

'I think I can see what I'm doing to you Caleb'

He groaned and sat up, pulling her towards him and kissing her deeply.

* * *

_Let me know what you think and what you still want to seeeeeee :) x_


End file.
